Bitten
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: Truth or Dare is a fun game... until someone gets hurt. Logan Mitchell's life takes a huge turn for the worse... because he got bitten.
1. Best Camping Trip EVER!

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods for the boys. That is, if anything the boys did _could_ be called normal. The four teens hung out at the pool. It was Saturday and they could finally get away from Gustavo Rocque and his anger management issues.

"Logan! Pass to me!" James shouted. Logan threw the ball at James, and James caught it perfectly. They were playing catch in the water, which was _way_ more fun than catch on land. It was more relaxing, and you didn't sweat as much as you did when you were standing in the burning hot sun.

Needless to say, the boys were grateful for the Palm Woods Pool.

"Jamez! Your hair is all messed up!" Carlos shouted teasingly. James yelped and took out a mirror from nowhere. He looked at his face and his hair, and sighed in relief. Everything on there was fine. Perfect. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos laughed at James's reaction, and James threw the ball harshly at Carlos.

Carlos ducked, and it hit Kendall in the face. "Ow!" Kendall shouted painfully. He rubbed his cheek, where a bruise was probably starting to form. Darn, that really hurt.

"Sorry Kendall!" James told the injured boy indifferently. Kendall just sighed and glared at Carlos.

"I blame this on you, boy." He said, faking anger at Carlos. Carlos just smirked and tackled Kendall. But Kendal was obviously bigger, taller, and stronger, so he won Carlos in seconds. "Never underestimate the Kendall!" He shouted victoriously. Kendall pushed Carlos into the water, not letting Carlos escape from the grip he had on him.

Carlos tried to escape from Kendall's grip on him, but he couldn't. He accidentally breathed in a mouthful of pool water. It made him choke, and he started seeing black in his vision. He kicked Kendall as hard as he could, but Kendall didn't notice.

Logan noticed that Carlos had stopped struggling. "Kendall, I think you kept him down there for too long." He was half joking, half serious. Kendall let Carlos up, and Carlos started gasping for air. He started making choking noises.

"Oh no..." Kendall sighed fearfully, and hit Carlos's back a few times. Carlos coughed out some water, and he seemed to be feeling a bit dizzy. Kendall dragged his younger friend out of the water, and they sat on one of the chairs. Carlos sat in Kendall lap, coughing and coughing.

Carlos coughed out another mouthful of water, and then seemed to get back to normal. "That was scary, Kendall." He said shakily, blinking the water out of his eyes. Kendall rubbed his back soothingly. This was why he tried not to mess with his friends. It always ended up badly.

James and Logan soon joined the two boys. "Carlos, you okay?" Logan asked, wondering if Carlos needed his doctor skills right now. Carlos just nodded. James smiled.

"I guess it _is_ possible to drown in 4 feet of water." He joked. Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes, but Carlos just stared at something behind James's shoulder. The guys followed his stares, and saw Kelly walking towards them.

"Why is Kelly here? Did we have a rehearsal today that we missed?" James asked quickly, starting to worry. They missed a rehearsal? That was just... horrible! What if they were fired?

Kelly greeted them quickly, and she seemed excited for them. "Hey guys, guess what? Gustavo won some airplane tickets. I have no clue where, but he had no use for them." Kelly handed Kendall the tickets. Kendall read what it said. He gasped in surprise and excitement.

"We're going to _Brazil?_" He asked, looking amazed. Kelly nodded.

"Gustavo said this was a _treat_ for his dogs." Kelly smiled at them. The four jumped up and down. They were going to _Brazil!_ Africa! A different continent! Sometimes, the boys found that Gustavo _did_ have a heart after all.

_line line line line_

The boys spent the rest of the day packing, because the plane was set to take off the next day at 11 a.m. Kendall was the first to be done, and he helped James with his packing, limiting the amount of hair supplies he had in his already small suitcase. Logan helped Carlos limit the amount of entertainment he had in _his_ suitcase.

Finally, all four boys were done, and they could hardly wait for the next day to come. Obviously, it did, and before they knew it, they were saying goodbye to the Palm Woods. Mrs. Knight and Katie came along, too, because Gustavo said that there were "coincidentally" two extra tickets.

"We're gonna ride an airplane!" Carlos and Katie chanted happily. The boys had only been on a plane once, when they were coming to LA. They thought it was actually pretty relaxing. And fun.

The airplane had rows of two. Mrs. Knight and Katie sat in one row, James and Logan in the back of them, and Kendall and Carlos in the back of _them_. Katie, Carlos, and Logan got the window seats. Katie and Carlos just liked seeing all the cool clouds and stuff, but Logan sat near the window to point of things like Mount Everest or whatever famous places they passed by.

The flight was 12 hours of... fun and boredom and torture. James kept on getting out of his seat to go to the bathroom to check on his hair, and it was driving Logan crazy. Logan kept on talking and talking about the geographical places they passed by, and that was driving James crazy. Carlos kept on asking "Are we there yet?" every 10 minutes, and it was driving Kendall crazy. And Kendall continuously argued with the woman who gave them their food, which honestly scared Carlos and drove him crazy, too. What if they got kicked out of the plane? Kendall was way too hard-headed and hard to control sometimes.

"Kendall? You're gonna get kicked off the plane." Carlos whispered softly after Kendall complained about how horrible and disgusting the cookie they served was. Kendall just laughed.

"Carlos... look outside. How am I supposed to get kicked out of this place? I would die, and nobody would want that." He assured his younger friend. Carlos just shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"But... I don't want you to die, Kendall." Carlos said sadly. Kendall smiled and put his arm around Carlos.

"I'm not going to die, buddy. Look, we're almost there." Kendall pointed to the little plane on their TV screen. It was really close to their destination now. Carlos giggled at the little airplane on the screen, and kept on poking it. Kendall was just glad the subject was changed. He didn't want Carlos to worry.

In front of the two, James and Logan were arguing. "We're like 10 minutes away! You can't check on your hair _now!_" Logan complained.

James snorted. "Why not?"

"Because! They don't let you take off your seatbelt! Look at the sigh, stupid!" Logan pointed to the flashing light. James looked at it, and sighed.

"Well, I won't go if you shut up about your nerdy geography stuff." James said stubbornly. He was at least going to gain_ something_ on this plane ride. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. It's your loss anyways." Logan turned away from James and started staring out the window.

Finally, the plane landed and the boys quickly filed out. The airport looked strangely different from the ones they were used to, but they found their way out. Mrs. Knight called a taxi and they set off to their camping spot. On the car ride there, the boys and Katie chanted, "Best camping trip EVER!" How horribly wrong they were.

**A/N- New story! Isn't everyone just SO excited? I know I am! That's why I posted the first chapter so quickly after I finished "Protecting the Innocence!" I'm pumped for this! I already got the whole thing planned! It's going to be awesomely angsty and cool.**

**For me, school starts next week, so maybe slower updates... Sorry! I hate school! I wish it would just end... forever! Dun dun dun duunnn...**

**Well, I'll update soon! Please tell me how you think of this story! Action will come next chapter!**


	2. Dare

_**Chapter 2**_

"Yay! We're here!" Carlos shouted happily, finally done with all the waiting and sitting still on the airplane. They were finally here, after all the annoyances and other... things that happened on the plane.

"We're in Africa!" Kendall shouted gleefully. Logan looked at him like he was an idiot. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Brazil is in _South America_, you idiot!" Logan said a matter of factly. Kendall just sighed and shook his head, not caring at all. James and Carlos listened for once and took that fact into their heads. South America; Carlos didn't think he had even heard of that place before.

"Logan... is South America still in America? That's weird, cuz-" Carlos started, not knowing his geography well enough.

Logan chuckled. "No, it's another different continent. It's not part of America at all, Carlitos." Logan told him. Carlos just nodded and went back to exploring their camping area. It was a rather large area of just grass and trees, and it would probably be pretty scary at night.

Mrs. Knight smiled at her precious boys and her one precious daughter. "You'll have to find something to entertain yourselves with, because there is no Internet connection, and your phones have no signal." She informed them, watching amusedly as she saw the devastation on all their faces. "And Logan, please don't just spend all your time reading." Mrs. Knight added before going inside their huge tent, reading Logan's mind. Logan just sighed, and turned to the guys.

"So... now what?" He asked casually. Kendall shrugged, and Carlos followed Kendall's actions. Katie just stared up at the sky, but James suddenly thought of something he did when he was in Boy Scouts.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" He cried out. All the other four nodded in agreement. They made a fire and sat down next to it, in a circle. It was actually really easy to make fires out in the woods and the wilderness and the forest reserves and whatever. Easier than they thought it would've been.

"James can start first, because he suggested the game. Go to your right." Kendall instructed him quickly. James shook his head quickly.

"Katie can go first." Katie nodded and sat where James was. She looked right, and saw that James had moved there. She smiled.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked deviously. James smirked, and chose dare.

Katie thought for a minute, and then her eyes lit up. "Okay, I dare you to stuff that tiny stick over there in your mouth for 3 seconds." He said. James looked towards where Katie's finger was pointed.

He made a disgusted face. "Eww! It's covered in green stuff!" He cried, but had no choice. A dare was a dare. He picked up the stick, and hesitated. Before he knew it, he had stuffed the whole object into his mouth. 1...2...3! James spit it out, feeling like he was going to retch.

"Ahh! That was _so_ gross!" He cried, wiping his tongue with the bottom of his shirt. Katie and the others laughed. That had been _too_ funny!

"Okay, now I can prank you, Kendall." James whispered slowly, still worried his face might change color because or the horrid stick. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm _so_ scared." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. James wondered why the heck he suggested this game at all. Kendall chose dare, and James thought for a moment or two.

"Okay, I dare you to tell the next person to come by that you're gay and that you love him." James said, smirking all the while. Kendall stood agape. He sighed angrily and stood up, waiting for the next person.

It was indeed a man. He had hair on his chest, and looked like he hadn't showered for a year. Kendall made a disgusted face. He was cheating on Jo! Kendall slowly walked over to the man. "Hey." He said conversationally. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Hey... I'm gay, and I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH!" Kendall shouted randomly. The man looked terrified, and quickly ran out, screaming curses. Kendall looked back and shrugged. Turned out better than he expected. He wasn't even hurt!

"That was hilarious, man!" Logan shouted through his tears of laughter. The other laughed along with him, and Kendall knew he was going to get James for that later. For sure.

"Okay, now it's your turn, young Carlos." Kendall said. Carlos looked up at him, looking truly scared for his life. Kendall wasn't a great person when he was mad or embarrassed. He was feeling both right now. But Carlos, being the innocent dare devil that he was, chose dare.

"I dare you to..." Kendall looked around. Then he saw it. "...to throw rocks at that wild raccoon over there." He finished, satisfied. Carlos's eyes showed fear and lots of more fear. He gulped, and then nodded, picking up a rock.

Kendall nodded at him. "Go." He ordered. Carlos tiptoed to where the raccoon was, and threw the rock at it. The black animal turned and stared at the Latino with big yellow eyes.

Suddenly, Carlos felt pain in his left cheek. He yelped and pushed the raccoon off of him, running back to the fire. The raccoon hissed and left quickly. "I hate you guys!" He cried, holding his face gingerly. Logan sighed and took out his first aid kit. He patched up Carlos's face, and put a few bandages on it. His left cheek was bruised up and bleeding, a not very delightful sight. "Ow." He whimpered when Logan touched his cheek.

Kendall felt guilty, but it was so funny to watch! "Aw, that was a good one!" James added. Carlos just glared at them, his eyes full of pain and... something else. Kendall couldn't tell what it was. Just then, Carlos turned towards Logan.

"Your turn." He said quietly. Logan just stared at Carlos, trying to think of what to choose. All the others had chosen dare, so he didn't want to be the wimp and choose truth.

"Dare." He replied, surprising everyone. Carlos grinned, his smiled crooked because he could use the left side of his face. He could feel the burning pain, and the idea slowly forming in his head.

"I dare you to go into that cave. At least 10 steps in." He said, pointing to a cave about a quarter mile away from where they all were. Logan yelped in fear, not wanting to do it.

"No. I'm not doing that." Logan said firmly.

"Logie!" The others protested. After a few moment of hesitation, Logan decided that it would be best if he did it. There wasn't anything dangerous in there, according to his calculations. But sometimes, his calculations were wrong.

"Alright..." He sighed. "I need new friends." He added out of habit. The others just cheered and gave him comforting pats on the back.

"You can do it, Logie!" James said. Carlos nodded eagerly.

"Come on buddy? Go for it big time!" Kendall cried. Katie just shoved Logan foward. "Go!" She cried. Logan trudged forward for what seemed like hours before he finally got to the entrance of the cave. He shuddered. This wasn't a good idea. But he couldn't back down. Not now. He didn't want to be called a wimp or something like that. No way was that happening.

Logan walked into the dark, wet cave with a deep, shaky sigh. One step. Two. Three. He suddenly heard a noise. An animal? _Not possible_, he told himself. His heart beat faster and faster and faster. Four. Five. Six.

"Come on, Logie! Faster!" Carlos cried out from what seemed like miles and miles away. Logan took another step forward. Seven. He snuck a glance backwards, looking to see if he could still see his friends.

That was all it took.

The next moment was dizzying white. Logan felt pain in his right arm. Pain, horrible, agonizing pain. Pain. Logan let out a scream, and fell backwards.

Right before he let the darkness surround him completely, Logan Mitchell saw black eyes staring back at him. Filled with evil. Then, his world was empty. Filled with pain.

**A/N- Uh oh... Logie's in trouble! Can't tell ya any more!**

**And Big Time Wedding... great episode! Loved the action at the end! The guys are CLEVER! Love em!**

**Please review this chapter? Please?**

**Thanks you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews from the last chappie! OMG! I LOVED THEM ALL! I LOVE EM! Thank you sososososo SO much!**

**Review please! It means bunches to me! I'll try and update soon! :) **


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

_**Chapter **__**3**_

Kendall suddenly heard a horrible scream of agony. Logan. It was Logan. "Guys! Logan's in trouble!" He yelled as loudly as he could. James and Carlos stopped fighting over marshmallows and turned towards the cave. Without a second of hesitation, the three boys ran to where the scream came from. Katie quickly ran back to tell her mother that Logan was hurt.

"Logan! Where are you?" James cried, worried for Logan's life. Logan mumbled something, his voice full of pain. The boys ran and ran until finally, they arrived at Logan's trembling body. His arm was covered with blood, and it soaked through his white shirt. "Logan! Are you okay?" James shouted.

Logan looked up painfully and nodded. "Yeah, I think I got bitten by a bat." Logan explained, feeling burning agony from his right arm. That hurt a darn lot. Logan knew it was a bat, because of the eyes that had stared at him. That was surely a bat's eye.

"A-a bat?" Carlos squeaked, looking around the cave. What if the bats were still around them? What if they were going to bite them to death? Carlos grabbed onto Kendall's arm, not wanting to get attacked like Logan had.

"Yeah, it hurts a lot, but I'll be fine. It's just a bite." Logan informed them. Just then, Mrs. Knight came in with Logan's first aid kit. She wrapped him up with some white bandage, and Logan thanked her with a tiny smile.

"It's a good thing you brought this, Logan. First aid kits always come in handy." Mrs. Knight praised, just glad that Logan wasn't any more seriously hurt. Logan nodded, and gave her a knowing look.

"The guys almost stopped me from bringing it." He said jokingly. The boys looked down, ashamed, but happy that Logan wasn't too badly hurt.

"Bad boys." Katie scolded, faking anger. Everyone else laughed, Logan ignoring the pain in his arm. It was subsiding, but it still hurt like crazy.

After they stopped laughing, everyone fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward; it was just a thoughtful silence where everyone was thinking. Kendall thought about how he wasn't able to help Logan when he was in danger. James thought about how close they were to maybe losing Logan. Just one more bite, and it could've been critical. Carlos knew this was _his_ fault. _He_ dared Logan to go into the cave, and if he were any more hurt later on, he would blame himself.

Mrs. Knight thought about how lucky she was to have a "son" like Logan, and Katie knew she was lucky to have such a caring "older brother." Everyone, the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight, were like a family to each other. A big, caring family that wasn't a true, biological family. But a family all the same.

"C-can we go n-now?" Carlos asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence. But the darkness and the bat were starting to scare him, and he didn't want anything else to happen. Kendall nodded knowingly, and he led everyone out of the cave, into more darkness outside. The fire had gone out, and there was no moon. Just their luck. Complete darkness surrounded them.

James helped Logan walk, because Logan couldn't seem to do that all of a sudden. He didn't hurt his leg, but he was limping. Logan knew it was from the shock he just had. Mrs. Knight and Katie walked close together, and Carlos held on to Kendall's black polo shirt. Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos, and they walked in front of the group.

Soon, they got into their tent, and lay awake, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Soon, Logan fell asleep, tired from all the pain. Soon, Kendall and James and Carlos fell asleep, too, not even saying goodnight.

_line line line _

The next morning, everyone decided it would be best if they went home immediately, to prevent the accident from happening again. They hopped aboard the plane, and the ride back home seemed to go by faster than the ride there. The ride was still annoying, with Carlos asking when they would be back, and James checking on his hair every 10 minutes. Logan stared out the window and pointed out places they'd never heard about before, and Kendall complained about the horrible food the plane served.

Sooner than later, the 6 returned to the Palm Woods, and life was normal again. For a few days, the boys returned back to normal, pranking Bitters and annoying Gustavo to the point where his face was as red as an apple. Logan even had one to prove it.

A week later, the guys were chilling at the pool with nothing to do. Carlos did a cannonball into the pool, James flirted with a girl, and Kendall just sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in. Jo was gone for the day, shooting scenes for the new New Town High episode.

Logan was about to join Carlos in the pool, but suddenly he felt... scared. Like the water was going to swallow him up whole. Logan suddenly pictured sharks and whales in that pool. And whale sharks. There were fish larger than Katie, and they were constantly eating the other smaller fish. There was seaweed ready to tangle him and drown him. The larger fish looked like they were looking for something to eat.

It looked so real, but somehow, Logan knew it wasn't.

Suddenly, one of the large sharks came up to Carlos's body and was about to take a bite of his spine or something. Logan screamed, causing unwanted attention.

"Carlos! It's eating you!" He yelled; fear in his voice and in his eyes. "Get out!" Carlos quickly climbed out of the pool, unsure of Logan's behavior.

"What's wrong, Logie?" He asked innocently. Logan quickly picked his younger friend up and ran back into the lobby. Logan got on the elevator and pressed the '2' button. He rushed into their apartment, and set Carlos down on the orange sofa, crying into his shirt. The shark bit him. Now he was going to die. He wasn't there to protect Carlos, and now he was going to die.

"What's wrong?" Carlos repeated, scared and confused at what had just happened. What was wrong with Logan? Why was he acting like this?

"Don't die, Carlos! I'm so sorry! Don't die!" Logan cried, his tears soaking Carlos's already wet shirt.

Carlos bit his lip and rubbed circles into Logan's back. "I'm not dead, Logie, and I'm not dying either. I'm not even hurt! There isn't even a scratch on me! I'm not kidding!' Carlos said worriedly. Logan's behavior was starting to scare him. He just wanted Kendall or James to come back and comfort Logan. He wasn't good at comforting people when they were sad.

Logan looked at and sighed. "Y-you're _not_ dead?" He squeaked, not sure if Carlos was just lying or not. Carlos nodded, and Logan smiled. Carlos was all right. He was okay. He wasn't dying or dead. Logan hugged Carlos as tightly as he could. Carlos wasn't dead.

"I love you, Carlos." Logan whispered quietly, suddenly not knowing what he had just done. There _wasn't_ a shark?

"Uh... love you too?" Carlos said, wondering about the sudden mood change. "Logan, what's up with you?" Carlos finally asked. Logan sighed and bit his lip.

"Can we forget about this? It was just... a panic attack. I was thinking about the time one of my cousins got bitten by a shark." Logan lied, hoping Carlos would buy it. That obviously wasn't true, but Logan didn't even know what had really happened.

"You've never told us about that." Carlos pointed out. Logan shrugged.

"Well, I don't like to talk about it." He replied smoothly. Carlos nodded.  
>"I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone, Logie." Carlos promised. Being the gullible and innocent guy that he was, Carlos completely believed Logan.<p>

Logan sighed in relief. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to do next. Kendall and James finally came back, bombarding Logan with questions. Logan told them it was just them rehearsing for a play.

"Since when do you rehearse for plays?" James asked curiously.

Logan thought of something quickly. "I was just seeing how you idiots would react to me being an actor. How'd I do?" He asked, hoping that the guys would believe him. Thankfully, they did, and told him he did a great job, too.

"Ooh! Can we have corndogs today?" Carlos blurted out excitedly, bouncing up and down. Logan had to put a hand on his helmet to stop him from breaking the couch once again. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. What was wrong with him? What had just happened? Logan hated questions with no answers. It just didn't seem fair.

Logan had no idea what had happened. He tried to persuade himself that it _was_ just a panic attack, but he wasn't so sure.

"Sure." Kendall replied, smiling. Everything was working out perfectly.

**A/N- Uh oh... What's wrong with Logie? Can anyone guess? Anyone? **

**Well, school's started, and it's horrible. They gave me homework THE FIRST DAY! Uhh! Stupid school... Who hates school? Who likes school? Not me.**

**I am SO grateful for the reviews, they encourage me to keep on writing! Please review this chapter, and I'll try and update soon!**

**Peace out, Anonymous Skrtle!**


	4. Elevator Trouble

_**Chapter 4**_

"Kendall! I'm hungry!" Carlos cried, jumping onto Kendall's back. Kendall let out a yelp of surprise. "Can we go eat something?" He added, not caring that he might have hurt Kendall. Kendall groaned and pushed Carlos off his back and onto the hardwood floor.

"Carlos! What did I tell you about not being stupid and jumping on my back?" Kendall asked, faking anger. Kendall was a good faker, and Carlos thought he was _actually_ really mad at him. He looked down at his feet.

"You said n-not to do it." He mumbled, worried that Kendall might get really mad or something. Kendall smiled and put his arm around his younger friend. Carlos looked up cautiously.

"I'm just kidding, buddy. How about we go to that new restaurant they just opened a few blocks down? I think they sell corndogs!" Kendall suggested. Carlos's face perked up, and he nodded eagerly. The Latino ran out of the room to tell James and Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes at Carlos's quick mood changes. In a minute, Carlos came back with James and Logan. All of them were eager to go to this new restaurant everyone had been talking about.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked his best friends. Everyone said yes, and the four set off without further ado.

"Elevator or stairs?" James asked curiously, honestly not caring. Carlos was already pressing the elevator button, so James's question was silently answered. "Elevator." He told himself, stating the obvious.

When the elevator landed on the second floor, all four of them stepped in. Carlos pressed the close button about a million times.

"Carlos, slow down!" Logan scolded. Carlos smirked and bounced up and down, eager to get to the restaurant.

"But I'm so hungry! It needs to go faster!" He complained. Logan just sighed and looked the other way. Suddenly there was a little bump, and the elevator stopped completely. Logan looked back towards the buttons. Were they there already? That was pretty quick for an elevator. That was when Logan realized that they were stuck. Stuck in an elevator.

"We're stuck!" Logan cried, starting to hyperventilate. His breathing became rapid, and he started pacing the small box. He hated small spaces, and this was one of the smallest spaces yet. _And_ he was crowded with three other full grown teenage boys.

"Logie, Logie, calm down!" James commanded him. "We'll be alright. It'll be fixed in a few minutes." James assured the panicking boy. Logan seemed to not hear, and he kept on pacing and panting.

"Logan! Everything's fine!" Kendall shouted loudly, hoping to get Logan's attention. Logan just slapped away Kendall's comforting hand on his shoulder, not appearing like he heard, either.

"Logie! Stop it! You're scaring us!" Carlos cried fearfully, shaking Logan back and forth. Logan had a strange look in his eyes when he finally stopped and looked at them. It was like he wasn't there with them at the moment. He looked dazed and confused and scared.

Logan suddenly saw a figure standing next to James. It was a female, and she looked like someone he knew from long ago. _Mom._ Logan thought. His mom was here? His mom, who had abused him and hurt him when he was little? Who had disappeared when Logan was 11? What was _she_ doing here?

"Mom?" Logan asked quietly, seeing his mother move towards him. Logan suddenly felt the world change around him. Now he was in their bathroom, and he was begging his mom not to do_ it_ again.

"No! Mom! Please! No! Please don't do this again, mom!" Logan was begging desperately. His mom just slapped his in the face and kicked his shin.

"Shut up, you useless idiot! I can do whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it!" She yelled forcefully, her tone warning Logan not to try anything stupid.

"Mom! I'll do anything for you if you spare me for once!" Logan cried, grabbing onto his mom's legs as she left the room. Mrs. Mitchell pushed her son off of her, feeling her anger getting more and more intense. She sprayed the gas like liquid in the bathroom, and locked the door shut.

Logan felt his breathing get shorter and shorter. He coughed from the poison that had entered his lungs. His vision was turning into blurry shapes, and his lungs hurt. Bad. Every short gasp of breath was painful, and Logan felt like he was going to die. _Not again, please not again..._ Logan thought as he fell backwards, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Soon after Logan started drifting away from them, Kendall and James and Carlos stood frozen in shock at what was happening. Logan kept on begging and asking for his mom. He kept on begging that he'd be spared just one last time, and that he'd do absolutely anything if he could be spared.

"Kendall? What's wrong with Logie?" Carlos asked, sounding so innocent and vulnerable that it scared Kendall. Carlos was always the baby, and he should never have to sound like that.

"I don't know, buddy. I just don't know." Kendall whispered slowly, not paying attention. He was suffering from shock, and he stood still and frozen. What was happening to Logan? He wouldn't respond or anything.

"Kendall! Dude, wake up!" James shouted, waving his hands in front of Kendall. But Kendall just slid down to the floor, closing his eyes, his whole body trembling. James gasped and quickly pressed the red emergency phone button on the elevator. He stated his emergency, and someone told him that help would be here right away.

"James? I'm scared." Carlos whimpered. James nodded and the two sat down next to each other, listening to Logan's desperate pleas and watching Kendall's trembling body.

"Its okay, Carlos. We're going to be alright. It's probably just a panic attack or something." James said, pretty sure of it himself. After all, Logan always had panic attacks. Only this time, he was saying something no one understood and being off in his own world. That was different.

"Promise?"

James smiled. "I promise." He said as firmly as he could. His voice was shaky, and James had to admit that he was scared to death.

In 5 minutes or so, paramedics came and quickly took Logan and Kendall away to be checked at the hospital. People of the Palm Woods came to watch, scared and confused as to what had happened on the elevator. But what they knew was 400 times less frightening than what James and Carlos had just experienced. James went with Logan on the ambulance, and Carlos went with Kendall. The four boys were silent on the way there; two unconscious, and two conscious, feeling more scared than ever.

_In the hospital..._

"Logan? Come on, Logie, _please _wake up." James begged the unconscious boy. But obviously, Logan couldn't hear, and wouldn't wake up until he felt like it. Who knew when _that_ was.

James sat there with Logan, thinking silently to himself. How could this happen to Logan? What had actually happened? Logan was having a panic attack? A really horrible panic attack? But James knew it was too good to be true. Panic attacks weren't _that_ bad. Logan was crying and begging and looking so scared it looked like he was about to die. Maybe he was. How could this happen? It was just an innocent trip to a restaurant, wasn't it?

After an hour or so, Logan stirred. James opened his closed eyes, and stared at his fallen friend, willing for Logan to wake up. Logan slowly and carefully opened his eyes, and he slightly winced at the bright light. "Jmms?" He slurred. James nodded and smiled.

"Glad you woke up, Logan." He said, forcing enthusiasm into his voice. Logan seemed okay now.

"James. Was I really okay? Don't lie to me." Logan said with an edge to his voice. James was surprised. He never knew Logan could just order someone to do something like that. But it sure worked on James.

James sighed sadly. "No, you were all panicky, and then you were saying something about your mom..." James ended with a sniffle. He was ashamed of himself for crying in front of Logan. Logan smiled sadly.

"Yeah... I remember now. I'm okay now, though. Feeling all better." He said happily. James couldn't tell if he was lying or not. It seemed true enough.

"Don't lie to _me_." James ordered Logan. Logan grinned.

"I'm not. Trust me. It was just a hallucination or something." He admitted. The word hit James. A hallucination? Didn't that only happen with crazy people who had problems?

"No, it doesn't just happen to crazy people, James. It happens to lots of normal people." Logan argued. James blinked when he realized he had spoken his mean thoughts out loud. He really had to control his words.

"So, the doctor said you could go back home only if you're feeling better." James told Logan, suddenly remembering the doctor's words. Logan nodded, showing that he already felt better. James trusted Logan, because Logan knew his medical information. If he was better, he must really be better.

"Okay. Let's go find Kendall and Carlos." James explained the story of what happened on the elevator to Logan. Logan listened grimly through the whole story, getting worried about Kendall. Little did he know that he should have been worrying more about himself.

**A/N- Oh Logie... he's gonna be in some big trouble sooner or later, you'll see! SPOILER! Ahh!**

**I am SO grateful for all your reviews, no matter if it's one word (cough cough you know who you are :) or hundreds of words. I love them all, and you guys are such loyal readers and reviewers! Every review and alert and favorite makes my heart fly!**

**I'll update soon as I can! Peace out, awesomees!**

**-Anonymous Skrtle**


	5. Figure it Out

_**Chapter 5**_

"Kendall saw himself in a black tunnel. He walked and walked, not sure where it would lead. He felt like he was in a dream, and he didn't know how to wake up. Kendall walked and walked in the darkness, until he suddenly saw a small bright white light. Kendall ran towards his chance of escape. He just had one more step to take...

Kendall woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. A white light was indeed shining on him, and Kendall saw a blurry face next to him. Kendall shook his head, and the face cleared. Carlos. Kendall tried to smile, and Carlos nodded back at him. Kendall wondered what the heck happened.

"Hey Kendall! I'm SO glad you're finally awake! I was so worried! And then you were all freaking out, and then you started to die, and then-" Carlos rambled on, still looking a bit freaked and scared.

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Kendall interrupted his youngest friend. Carlos sighed, and started talking about what had happened. Kendall listened through it all, and memories started pouring into his mind. Logan begging for his mom, James asking if he was okay or not, all the dizziness, and all the pressure and all the worry. Kendall was ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be the strong one, and he had let all of them down. What had happened? He was perfectly fine under pressure. So why did he completely have a panic attack when Logan was hallucinating?

"Is Logan okay?" Kendall asked randomly, hoping the answer would be yes. Carlos shrugged.

"I only came with you. James went with Logan. I told James to come over here if Logan woke up." Carlos told Kendall. Kendall smiled in gratitude.

"Hey Carlos?" Kendall asked quietly. Carlos looked up from picking on the zipper of his jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always seem to follow me around? I mean, not that that's a bad thing, but why not James or Logan?" Kendall said curiously. Carlos just shrugged.

"I don't follow you around. I guess I always just end up wherever you are." He told him. Kendall wasn't so sure. Everywhere he went, Carlos was always there with him. Carlos had stayed with Kendall, not Logan, when they both went to the hospital just now. Carlos had always agreed with Kendall, and Carlos always did whatever Kendall did these days. Kendall was about to pressure his friend more, but that was when James and Logan came walking in.

"Doctor said I could go home," Logan said happily. Kendall smiled, and told Logan that he was glad to hear it.

"Doctor said _you_ could go home if you woke up and felt fine." James added, sticking his tan finger at Kendall. Kendall nodded, and got out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. He was more than ready to leave this place.

"Let's go." He said firmly. The four checked out of the hospital, and drove home to the Palm Woods. The ride home was normal; the jokes, laughter, and sudden awkward silences.

When the boys stepped into the entrance gate, Logan felt something suddenly landing on top of him. Camille. The crazy girl started dramatically crying into Logan's shirt, relieved that he was better. Logan just smiled and shook his head. Was his hallucination really that bad? He only remembered his mom and the gas... the poison gas.

"Its okay, Camille, I'm back now. Really." Logan said comfortingly. Camille looked up and slapped Logan in the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" She cried, slapping Logan again and again until James finally pulled Logan away, and the four boys ran for their apartment. Logan rubbed his cheeks, wincing.

"Ouch, I never knew Camille would break my face." Logan muttered in pain. Kendall laughed and wrapped his arm around Logan. James just grinned, and Carlos had an unreadable expression on his face. But he was smirking, too.

"Your face isn't broken." Kendall pointed out the obvious.

James shuddered. "That would be a complete nightmare." He said dramatically. The other three boys rolled their eyes.

Logan looked down as he walked towards Apartment 2J. He had no clue why he had imagined his mom locking him up in a bathroom filled with poison gas. What had he thought? How did he actually believe it was true? It was so confusing; one of the few things Logan couldn't figure out. And he didn't think he would find the answer anytime soon. He was just so scared... and he felt like the elevator had _really_ transformed into a bathroom. _His_ old bathroom. And next to James another figure had appeared. It didn't look like a ghost, but it looked real. Solid. It looked no different from a normal everyday woman.

And it was his mom.

Logan tried and wanted to think he was okay, it was just his claustrophobia. But he knew it wasn't. He didn't know why he didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew so many diseases; how did he not know this one? All the symptoms were becoming so obvious, he could no longer hide it from his friends. The shark eating Carlos, and his mom and the hallucination... everything seemed to prove that Logan had a problem.

Kendall trusted Logan, so he thought Logan was telling the truth. He and Logan were the mature ones, so Kendall sometimes went to Logan for help. Kendall knew that Logan was trustworthy, and would never accuse Logan of lying until something was proven. Kendall believed Logan completely when Logan told him he was fine. Everything was fine.

James was fiercely overprotective of everyone, even Kendall. He was the oldest, and felt it was his responsibility to take care of all of them. He didn't care what Logan said, all that mattered was that Logan was okay. Logan could tell James he was fine after a shark bit him, and James would just nod in concern. He believed that Logan was perfectly fine all the time because he was protecting him. But Logan didn't have the heart to tell James that his protecting wouldn't work now. James wouldn't be able to protect all of them forever.

And Carlos. Carlos was too innocent and gullible to believe that Logan was lying. If Logan had been confronted by Kendall and James, if Logan had carried either one of _them_ out of the pool that day, they would never have believed Logan's lie. Logan had said that he was having a mere panic attack. Carlos was the only one who was innocent enough to believe in that horrible lie.

So basically, none of his friends were able to detect that there was indeed something wrong with Logan Mitchell. Logan didn't blame him; _he_ couldn't even believe it. He felt fine right now, honestly, but sooner or later, he would have another "panic attack" or a horrible hallucination that looked so real to him. Sooner or later, he would end up in the hospital again. Again and again. Until he figured out what was wrong with him.

He had to figure it out before his friends snapped out of their habits of trusting Logan, being too protective, or being too gullible and innocent. He had to figure it all out before his friends found out. He just had to.

**A/N- What'd ya think? Didn't really like this chapter... don't know why... What about you guys? Did this one suck? I'm sorry if it did. :(**

**But on the brighter side, LOVE all of your reviews! Their so awesome and so encouraging to me. Whenever I'm feeling down (which happens a lot), I read these reviews and they make me bright as sunshine! (cheesy, but so true...) :)**

**Well, PLEASE review and I'll update soon! Peace out!**


	6. Explode

_**Chapter 6**_

The next day, Logan woke up feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Stress. Worry. Things he felt when he had a load of homework that he couldn't finish on time. Like that time they came back from the tour... Logan shuddered at the thought. But now, Logan felt even more stressed than that time long ago. He felt like something big and heavy was weighing on his shoulders. It sounded childish, but that was exactly how Logan felt at the moment.

Logan felt stressed out when he saw that there was another day he had to live through with his three best friends. Logan was confused. Why was he suddenly annoyed of his best friends?

His throat felt strange, like it hadn't been quenched since last year. Logan quickly got up out of bed and poured himself a nice icy glass of water. He drank the whole thing in less than 5 seconds. Strangely, he was still thirsty as could be. Logan drank two more glasses of the liquid, but he was _still_ thirsty. What was wrong with him? He surely wasn't suffering from dehydration, because he wasn't feeling any dizziness or anything symptoms like that. Logan was sure his continued thirst was a symptom of something. He just couldn't place his finger on it. He couldn't remember what the disease was.

There was definitely something wrong with him. But Logan didn't want to worry his friends. He couldn't let them worry about them. Kendall was busy with Jo, James was busy with his beauty, and Carlos was too busy... being innocent. Logan couldn't become a burden to their lives. He just couldn't.

"Logan! What's up, buddy?" James strolled into the room, staring at himself in a small, handheld mirror. Logan suddenly felt annoyed and hurt. James was still caring about his stupid _face_ more than he cared about Logan. James was speaking directly at Logan, but he was yet _still_ staring at that stupid mirror. Annoyance and anger sparked through Logan, and he walked calmly towards James. Logan reached out his hand and slapped James's mirror onto the ground, breaking it into pieces. James looked up at him, confused.

"Logan? What was that-" Logan glared at James.

"I'm so sick of you always staring into that mirror! Stop it! Your stupid face isn't getting any prettier! Why don't you pay more attention to you friends? You're just a self absorbed idiot! Stop it! Just stop it!" Logan shouted, running into his room and slamming the door. Logan didn't know why he was so angry. James really just had to stop being so self absorbent and pay more attention to things that were supposed to matter more.

James stood next to the kitchen counter, confused and hurt. More confused; Logan would _never_ explode like that. Never. Logan didn't mean any of it. There was something wrong with Logan. Something completely... _off_ with him.

James sighed and walked out of the apartment, searching for something to get his mind off of what had just happened. Those comments hurt him. But he kind of knew Logan didn't do it intentionally. So, then, why would he do it? James was so confused. James tried to shake it off for now. Maybe Logan was just having a bad day? James knew that wasn't the case at all.

_line line line line_

Carlos was startled out of his innocent and strange daydream when he heard a door slam. Carlos winced. He was sure it was Kendall and James having one of their fights. Carlos hated it when that happened; it made him feel scared, like Kendall and James were just big monsters waiting to eat him up.

Carlos got up from his seat, and walked into Logan and Kendall's room. He opened the unlocked door, expecting to see Kendall. Instead, he saw Logan's brunette hair, his face dug inside his pillow. Carlos sat down next to his friend and shook him. Logan turned around to face him, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Carlos asked quietly, not wanting to upset Logan all over again. Logan sighed again, and glared down at the ground.

"I am _so_ tired of James just... obsessing over his mirror and his hair and his face... it's just so ignorant of him, you know?" Logan inquired, hoping Carlos would agree, too. Carlos was just confused. When had Logan started thinking those thoughts? Logan was being unfair to James; but why?

"Logan, James can do whatever he wants to do. I mean, you love your math books and stuff, right? Everyone loves something different, so you shouldn't be mad at James for having a liking for his hair. It's just his personality, and it's nothing to get fed up over." Carlos told Logan gently.

Logan couldn't believe Carlos agreed with James. He couldn't believe Carlos _disagreed_ with him. Logan stood up and grabbed Carlos's shirt, yanking him up with him. Carlos yelped in surprise, and grabbed his helmet.

"You agree with James? How could you? You _betrayed _me, Carlos. You idiot! You jerk!" Logan yelled at his shorter friend. Carlos felt so hurt. Why was Logan saying those things?

"James is too selfish for his own good, Carlos! Why can't you open up your dumb brain and notice that? Oh yeah, maybe because your stupid helmet is blocking out all of your brain cells!" Logan continued, running out of the room once again. Logan had no idea where he would go. Just out of this apartment. Out of this place where everyone disagreed with him.

Carlos could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Did Logan actually _mean_ that? Logan wasn't like that. He wasn't at all. Carlos didn't know why Logan would be so mean. Saying those things about James and him weren't really what Logan would want to ever do.

Carlos thought that maybe he was the cause of it. Maybe Logan had felt annoyed of him. And that made Logan take his annoyance and anger out on all the rest of them. Carlos was confused. Hurt. So hurt. He whipped out his phone and dialed Kendall's number. Kendall picked up after one ring.

"Hey, Carlos." He mumbled indifferently.

"Kendall... c-can you come home?" Carlos asked timidly. Kendall probably sensed the fear and hurt in his voice, because he came home minutes later. Kendall found Carlos on his bed, looking sad and hurt and worried and confused all at the same time.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Kendall had no clue what had happened. Logan and James were both out of the apartment. Carlos shrugged and told Kendall the whole story. Kendall listened through the whole thing, and didn't interrupt or rush Carlos when he stuttered. Carlos only stuttered when he was scared.

"Carlos, you know Logan didn't mean it, right?" Kendall asked. Carlos was extremely sensitive to stuff like that, and it hurt him really easily.

"Well, kind of, but Logan wouldn't say that, right? I mean, Logan is nice. He isn't a mean person." Carlos told Kendall, trying to get Kendall to help him out. Kendall always knew how to solve the problems. Always.

"There's something wrong with Logan." Kendall concluded, stating the fact none of them wanted to believe. Logan was... different. Real different.

"Should we tell him?" Carlos wondered out loud.

"Tell who?" Kendall replied.

"Logan. Of course we should tell James, right?" Kendall nodded, and texted James about the problem. James came home and told the other two what Logan had done to him. Broke his favorite mirror. Called him names. Just like he had done to Carlos. Kendall knew that was the last clue he needed to assure himself that Logan wasn't fine, no matter what he told them.

"Guys, there IS something wrong with Logan, and he's not telling us." Kendall told them. Why wouldn't Logan tell them? Did he not trust them at all after these years of friendship? Logan was the last to know the boys, but he had been best friends with them for at least 10 years. Probably more.

"Maybe he feels like he's a bother to us?" James guessed.

"Maybe he doesn't know what's wrong with him, either." Carlos stated, thinking hard. Kendall snapped his head up. His eyes glowed.

"Carlos! You just said something that could really help us!" Kendall cried, jumping up. "Logan doesn't know what's wrong with him! So we gotta help him."

James raised his eyebrow. "How?"

Kendall smirked. "Well, we could go on the Internet and find out what's wrong with Logan. Type in all the strange things he's done, and see what disease he may or may not have." He suggested.

James shrugged. "Worth a try." Carlos nodded, too.

"Okay then." Kendall clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

**A/N- Well, well, well.. Look who updated rather quickly! Me!**

**Hehe. Hope you all liked this chapter... I've been losing reviewers! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review! Don't make me sad... I'm losing so many of you loyal reviewers... :(**

**But thanks so much to all who did review! I am so grateful. Really. Not even kidding.**

**I'll try and update soon as I can, and love ya all! (friendly way) :)**


	7. Wrong

_**Chapter 7**_

"Okay... so what do we search?" James asked quietly, not wanting to break the eerie silence that filled the room all of a sudden. All three of the boys knew Logan was in danger. There was something wrong with Logan. But they just didn't know what it was.

"Well, I guess we could look up all of his symptoms." Kendall suggested, for once not knowing what to say. James nodded and started typing.

"Irritability, hallucinations..." James mumbled to himself, typing as fast as he could. Kendall leaned forward, ready for James to hit enter. But before James could move, Carlos interrupted him.

"Wait! I think Logan's been having panic attacks, too." Carlos put in quietly, not wanting to break his promise of not telling anyone. Logan was in trouble and needed as much help as possible. The other two boys glanced over at Carlos in shock and confusion. What was he talking about?

"Remember that time when Logan freaked and carried me out of the water and back into our apartment?" James nodded, and Kendall smiled.

"He wasn't acting. Logan told me he had a panic attack, because he imagined that his cousin was getting attacked by a shark." Carlos finished innocently, not knowing how much those words would have changed everything. James gasped, and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Carlos... that wasn't a panic attack. Either Logan was having a hallucination, or..." James trailed off, not wanting to say it. He had never thought about it before, so he didn't know how it suddenly popped into his brain.

"He's afraid of the water." Kendall whispered, everything falling into place. He had a feeling that Logan was getting scared all of a sudden. Logan was scared of the water, so he imagined a shark eating Carlos. He was scared of... water? Kendall couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James demanded loudly. Carlos flinched, and looked down.

"I thought it was really a panic attack... How was I supposed to know?" He asked, his voice sounding vulnerable and hurt. James sighed apologetically, turning back to his laptop.

James was just finishing typing 'aquaphobi-" When they all heard someone opening the door to their apartment. Was it Logan? Kendall stood up and peeked out from the room he was currently in. Logan was stumbling, and he leaned against the table, looking about to pass out.

"Logan! What's wrong?" Kendall shouted, panic entering his voice. Kendall's panic caused James and Carlos to follow their leader out to where Logan was. Logan looked horrible. He was choking, and white bubbly foam or spit or whatever it was leaked out of his mouth. He made horrible noises, and he gasped for breath. It was hard for him to breath.

Logan felt black entering his vision. He had a hard time breathing, and every now and then, he felt his body jerk violently. He had been taking a walk down the street, and suddenly, he felt himself choking. He reacted quickly and ran towards the lobby, and somehow, somehow, he had gotten into 2J. He heard muffled noises, but they were slowly fading away.

"Call 911!" James yelled loudly, not caring who did it. Kendall dialed the three most feared numbers, and stated his emergency.

"Our friend, Logan, seems to be having a stroke or a seizure or something. Please come help us! We live in Apartment 2J at the Palm Woods!" Kendall said quickly. He wasn't sure if the other person on the line could understand him, but he didn't care. Logan was dying.

"Logan! Don't leave us! Please?" James begged helplessly, shaking Logan as hard as he could. Suddenly, James didn't care it he hurt Logan or not. Logan just had to keep on staying awake. He couldn't sleep. Or he might never wake up again. If James hadn't upset Logan, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If Logan hadn't left the apartment, he might've been fine. If James hadn't started arguing with him... everything would be fine right now. Right?

Kendall paced around nervously, fearing for the worst. What if he wasn't speaking clearly and the paramedics or whoever was coming didn't get here on time? Logan would die, and it would all be his fault. He was the leader. He had to protect all of his best friends. But now Logan was in trouble. Kendall had thought nothing of it when Logan stormed out. But now, he knew he should've cared more about Logan's well being.

Carlos stood frozen in fear and shock. He watched as Logan convulsed and choked for minutes and minutes. Everything seemed to freeze around him, except for the one thing he wanted to freeze. Logan. Logan was the only thing moving around him, and Carlos felt helpless. So helpless. He couldn't do anything to help Logan, and he felt ashamed of himself.

When the paramedics came in, Kendall stopped pacing, and James reluctantly let go of Logan. Two men took the friend into a stretcher, and quickly ordered the three to follow them in their own car. Carlos still stared, not yet recovering from his shock. Kendall shook Carlos out of his trance, and the three quickly ran into the parking lot.

"You okay, Carlos?" Kendall asked, out of breath when they finally got onto the car. Carlos nodded and took a shaky breath. James sat in the back with Carlos, and rubbed his back in comforting circles.

"Is Logie gonna be okay?" Carlos whimpered. James looked down at his black shoes, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie to Carlos, but he knew telling the truth would hurt him more. James told Carlos what he was thinking, because it was time they started acting honest to each other. Logan wasn't, and look where that got him.

"I don't know, buddy. All we can do is hope for the best." James whispered. He wasn't sure if Carlos heard him, but he couldn't say anymore. There was a lump in his throat, and James couldn't swallow it no matter what he did. He feared that if he said anymore, he would burst into tears or something. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends. Well, he didn't want to be the _first_ to cry. He was never the first to cry about anything. When his grandma died, James hadn't cried until two day later, at her funeral. James was really close with his grandma, and it hurt so bad when she died. But somehow, James didn't think it was necessary to cry. So he didn't. Until he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Kendall barely paid attention to the traffic lights. For all he knew, he could have ran a red light. Actually, he probably did. Kendall just didn't care. His vision was slightly blurred by his tears. But Kendall refused to let any of them fall. He was the leader, he was supposed to be strong for all of them. He couldn't cry, or James and Carlos would know that there was a big possibility that Logan could die. Kendall had an idea as to what was wrong with Logan. Some time ago, Kendall had snuck a peak in Logan's medical book, and read about one of the most horrible diseases someone could get. One of the symptoms was 'aquaphobia', the fear of water. Kendall read about the disease, and found that it was very life-threatening.

Carlos felt tears filling both of his eyes, his sniffled and wiped his eyes with his shirt. He knew that was gross, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to reach for a tissue or something. He was just so tired and scared, he didn't want to move at all. He had no idea what had just happened. Logan fell, and white stuff came out of his mouth. Now he was in the hospital probably, and maybe he was dying... Carlos shuddered and bit his lip. What would happen if Logan... died? All of them would probably be in jail. Carlos couldn't help but think that he was useless. When Logan... fell, James was there trying to keep Logan awake, and Kendall was there to call 911 and state their emergency perfectly. What did he do? He stood there, frozen, because he was too _scared_ to do anything. He was such a wimp.

Kendall cut the engine after he parked carefully in front of the hospital. Logan was probably already in a room, in danger and pain. But still, Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in the car, thinking about all the things they had done wrong. How they could have helped Logan before this incident occurred. The three boys sat in their red car, in the huge parking lot, thinking. About everything.

**A/N- So, how'd ya like it? Logie is in trouble! Gosh...**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait... :)?**

**Well, that's all I gotta say right now... If you have any requests for oneshots or anything, I might be able to do it... I'm in the oneshot mood! ;)**

**Please review, and I love all of ya! See ya next time I update!**

**Anonymous Skrtle!**


	8. Lost

_**Chapter 8**_

"Ready?" Kendall suddenly whispered to the others. James nodded, and Carlos just shrugged, unsure if he could go in or not. Kendall got out of the car with no hesitation, and James followed after. Carlos glanced at the two older boys before following their actions, too. The three walked in quietly, not knowing what to say. They were scared. Scared for Logan and themselves.

Kendall opened the door for the other two, and the three finally arrived in the waiting room. A nice looking nurse with "Amber" on her nametag came to assist them. "May I help you?" She asked quietly.

James froze when he heard the nurse's words. Logan always told them to say "may I" instead of "can I". When James asked for anything, Logan had always replied, "Can you?"

"Logan Mitchell." James told Amber when he snapped out of his trance. The nurse didn't look fazed one bit. She probably had seen hundreds of people like this daily. Amber nodded and told the boys to follow her.

Kendall stared at the ground, his eyes staring into the white tile floor. He focused on all the different designs on the tiles, thinking hard about each one. Anything to get his mind off of Logan.

James stared at the nurse, not knowing where else to look. If they were in a different situation, James would have flirted with Amber. But with Logan in the hospital, James didn't dare do anything to make himself happy.

Carlos looked around the small hallway, looking at all the door numbers. He wondered what Logan's number would be. When they finally stopped in front of a brown wooden door, Carlos saw the numbers "227". 227. 227.

"Here you go, boys." Amber said sympathetically, opening the door and then walking away. James took a deep breath and walked in. He took one step into the room, and saw Logan. Logan just laying there. Like nothing was wrong.

"Logan?" James whispered hopefully. But Logan didn't open his eyes. He didn't respond. James wanted to shake Logan until he woke up. Shake him until Logan woke up from whatever deep sleep he was in. James couldn't believe Logan hadn't told them. Logan hadn't told him that he knew something was wrong. That made James angry. Did Logan not trust them after more than 10 years of friendship?

"Boys. I see you've come to see Logan." The three spun around to see a doctor standing right behind them. The doctor smiled, but it wasn't a happy one.

Kendall nodded. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded. The doctor didn't looked taken aback at all. He was trained to deal with people who were so concerned they were aggressive.

"Boys, I believe I have some bad news about Logan. We, as in the doctors, ran some test, and found that they all lead to the same thing. I'm sorry boys, but Logan Mitchell has rabies."

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was his fault. He should've known there was something bothering Logan. He should've asked about it. Kendall was expecting this, because he had a feeling that all the symptoms Logan were having matched the disease. Rabies. Stinking rabies. But he didn't expect it to be true. It was confusing, but Kendall wished he was just overreacting when he thought Logan had rabies. But he wasn't.

James clenched his fists into balls. How could Logan have rabies and not know about it? James hated rabies now, and he suddenly had a hatred for animals. He couldn't remember what animal had bitten Logan. But maybe that was another of Logan's many hidden secrets. Logan hadn't told them something was bothering him. He was way too... well, James couldn't explain it. He didn't want them to worry, right? James thought that was stupid. Logan was stupid to think he'd get away with it, and that they wouldn't care about what bothered him.

Carlos stared at the doctor in shock and grief. Rabies? Carlos wasn't the smartest guy in the group, but he knew that rabies was a horrible disease. People _died_ from it. Carlos couldn't imagine what they would do if Logan died. What _he_ would do. Kendall would obviously join a hockey team, James would be a model or actor or singer, but what would _he_ do? Logan couldn't die. Carlos wouldn't be able to live happily again if he knew that Logan died because of rabies.

"R-rabies?" Carlos whispered, his voice full of hurt and fear. His eyes watered, and he ran out of the room. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the doctor. Away from Logan. Away from Room 227.

_line line line line_

Kendall and James sighed sadly as they watched Carlos run out of the room. They had expected something like that to happen. Kendall turned to the doctor, asking for more information.

"Will he live?" It was the first question that popped into his mind.

"Rabies is a very rare disease to have in America. Usually, people all have been vaccinated. But it appears that Logan hasn't. People who _are_ diagnosed with rabies have a 10% chance of survival. I'm sorry to say, but Logan's no exception." The doctor explained. Kendall stood agape. _Ten _percent chance of living? That was like, _nothing. _Logan was surely going to die. But that couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.

James shook his head slowly back and forth. No. No. _No._ He couldn't listen to anymore of this. "I'm going to find Carlos." He said quickly, and jogged out of the room. Out of Room 227.

Kendall sighed. "Is there anything you can do?" Kendall turned back to the doctor. The doctor sighed.

"We'll try our best. If Logan's strong enough, he can live through this. It also depends on how long these symptoms have been going on." The doctor said. Kendall thought for a minute. They had just found out that Logan had been afraid of water for some reason. But Carlos told them it happened days ago.

"Almost a week." Kendall replied, clenching his jaw. Was that good or bad? Was that good for Logan's survival?

"Well, that's a pretty long time. But not too long. You guys sent him here at the right time."

Kendall nodded thankfully. "Logan's been hallucinating, and he's afraid of water now for some reason. Today was the first time he'd choked, or whatever he was doing." Kendall told the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"Definitely rabies. I'm sorry, Kendall." He replied sadly. These boys were too young to be suffering these types of pain. Knowing that their friend was probably going to die wasn't something anyone wanted to experience. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

Kendall bit his lip. "Being sorry won't solve anything. Just because you're sorry, doesn't mean Logan will survive!" He yelled, not caring if he woke anyone up in that hospital. He felt sudden anger and remorse towards the world.

"I know, Kendall. I know." The doctor replied calmly. Kendall calmed down, too, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, doctor. It's just so hard, you know?" The doctor nodded and pulled Kendall into a hug. He didn't reply because he had didn't know. He didn't know at all how it felt for your best friend to be dying.

_line line line line _

James ran out of the room, and down the hallway. "Carlos!" He cried out, worried about where his youngest friend was. "Carlos! Where are you?" James was getting even more worried now. Carlos was nowhere to be seen. Where could he have gone?

James checked all the waiting rooms, and all the bathrooms. He even went on the roof, but Carlos wasn't in any of those places. James checked with the nurses, and asked them if they'd seen anyone like Carlos. None of the nurses said anything helpful.

The hospital was huge, and James didn't think he could walk through all of it. There were 12 levels, and each level had about 100 rooms. How could he know where Carlos was? He could be anywhere in this building, in any of the 12 levels. In any of the hundreds of hallways.

"Carlos, where are you, buddy?" James whispered to himself, hoping Carlos would answer him. But of course, Carlos didn't. James kept on wandering every hall he could find, but Carlos was nowhere to be seen. But James kept on going. He wouldn't give up.

_line line line _

Carlos ran and ran and ran, not caring where he was going. Logan was dying, and he could do nothing to stop it. Logan had rabies. Where an animal bit you and you went crazy. Sometimes forever. Carlos didn't want to think about what would happen if Logan went crazy.

Carlos got on the elevator, and pressed a random button. When he arrived, he sprinted out and kept on running. It was then that he remembered that he had no clue what button he'd pressed. And for some reason, he'd forgotten Logan's room number. Was it 113? 223? 777? He had no idea. He had no clue where he was. That was when Carlos suddenly felt scared to death.

Where was he? He walked through the maze of hallways, and found he was one level 10. But which level was Logan's? He had completely forgotten. Carlos slapped himself mentally. He was so stupid. How could he forget Logan room number_ and _the level he was on? He was so stupid. So _stupid_. He knew no one who could be as oblivious and dumb as he was right now.

He reached into his pocket to get out his phone, and sighed when he found it wasn't there. He was really forgetful; he always forgot his phone, and this was no exception. He promised himself that he'd start bringing it from now on, in case of an emergency like right now or when Logan started choking. Carlos shuddered at the horrible and disgusting memory.

Carlos had no idea where all the nurses went. They were probably all taking care of people. The hallway Carlos walked down didn't have any patients in it. Carlos wondered why, but he knew it wasn't important.

"Guys, please come find me." Carlos whispered into the dim lit hallways. He felt tears in his eyes after all that had happened. He felt fear because he had no clue where he was, concerned and worry over Logan, who could die easily, and confusion. He had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he was lost in some halls, with no clue as to where to go.

**A/N- RABIES! Some of ya guessed it, and some of ya didn't! Well, who cares, cuz you all know what's wrong with Logie now! And as for the facts, I try to Google them online, so some of them may be incorrect. And you guys could kindly point them to me... if ya want to! Thanks!**

**I love reviews, and alerts and favorites... I love all your reviews... But ya already know that. So PLEASE review? Pleases? :)**

**-Anonymous Skrtle**


	9. Found

_**Chapter 9**_

Kendall pulled away from the hug he had desperately needed. Kendall knew he was showing weakness, but he didn't care at that moment. He had gotten what he needed, encouragement and a comforting touch. It strengthened him, and he felt that everything was going to be okay. He knew it was as silly and childlike as anything got, but he just didn't care. He felt free for once.

Then, suddenly, his life took a turn. He was snapped out of his carefree trance when James burst into the room, panting. "Carlos! Car-los!" He panted, gasping for breath. He had ran back here as fast as he had ever ran when he could find Carlos. He needed help if they were going to find him fast.

Kendall nodded, understanding. "Where is he?"

James looked down. "Lost. I can't find him anywhere." He admitted, waiting for Kendall to start getting angry at everything and everyone. But Kendall didn't. He immediately started thinking about _where_ the heck Carlos could be in this small hospital.

"James, chill out, man. This hospital is the smallest thing ever." Kendall said, not knowing the hospital was huge.

James stared at Kendall in shock. "It has _twelve_ freaking stories!" He pointed out, stating the obvious that only Kendall seemed to be oblivious to. Kendall widened his eyes in shock and worry.

"Let's go." That was all Kendall needed to say. The two ran out of the hospital room, not caring if they bumped into anyone. They had to find Carlos.

"You get floors 1 through 6, I'll get 7 through 12!" James shouted to Kendall. Kendall would have scolded James for trying to be the leader, if they were in a different situation. But right at that moment, Kendall couldn't care less. He had to try and find Carlos. Kendall nodded quickly, and hurried to look through the floor he was currently on. He looked through hallways and in the waiting rooms.

When he didn't find any trace of the Latino friend, Kendall ran downstairs to Level 1. "Carlos! Carlos, where are you?" Kendall yelled loudly. The nurses shushed him, but Kendall ignored them completely. Where was Carlos?

He checked floors 3, 4, and 5. He looked everywhere. He even went into the women's restroom in case Carlos was too sad to notice which bathroom he went into He wasn't there, nor was he in the men's bathroom. Kendall crossed his fingers and hoped so hard he thought his heart would burst that Carlos would be on level 6.

Kendall skipped the stairs as he ascended up them. "Carlos!" He shouted. No answer. "Carlos!" Still no answer. Kendall looked desperately through all the rooms, bathrooms, waiting room, hallways, every square inch of that level. No Carlos. Kendall slid down against the wall he was leaning against, exhausted and _so_ worried. How could he lost _two_ of his best friends?

"Wherever you are, buddy, I'm going to find you. James or me." Kendall promised, just sitting on the ground and ignoring everything in the world. Kendall quickly pulled out his phone and texted James with shaky hands. "Found him?"

…And waited desperately for an answer.

_Line line line _

James paced back and forth through the 7th floor. Carlos wasn't here. He checked the 8th floor. Nope. 9th? No chance he could be there. James confirmed his suspicions when Carlos really _wasn't_ there. James ran through the 10th floor, sure Carlos wouldn't be there. He was about to give up and start on the next floor, when he heard sniffling. Quiet sniffling. James was sure it was Carlos. The sweet innocence in the boy's voice could only be Carlos.

"Carlitos?" James whispered softly. He knew Carlos couldn't heart him, but James wanted to find Carlos first, and talk with him face to face. He ignored the beeping in his pocket, assuming it wasn't that important. This wasn't time to text.

James saw that he was in the middle of a very dimly lit hallway. He walked through the hallway, looking for a shadow, a black figure, _anything_, to signal that Carlos was there. And he saw it. A figure curled up into a ball, their shoulders shaking. Definitely Carlos.

"Carlos." James said loudly, startling the younger boy. Carlos looked up slowly, and felt relief when he saw James. James was here. He had nothing to worry about now. Well, except for the fact that Logan was probably dying as they spoke. Carlos shuddered, trying his hardest not to think about it anymore.

"J-james. I'm so scared." Carlos whimpered softly, not caring if he sounded weak or pathetic or anything like that. Carlos let out a soft sob, and James quickly wrapped his arm around Carlos's neck, pulling him into his chest.

"It's okay, buddy. It's okay." James told him gently. Carlos nodded, and sobbed into his best friend's white V-neck. His tears soaked James, but for once, James didn't care about his looks or his appearance. James rubbed Carlos's back again and again, hoping that Carlos would calm down. Carlos did, and he sniffled twice.

"I love you, James." He mumbled softly, before he fell asleep. James smiled, and reached into his pocket. He read Kendall's two-word message. "Fpined hun?" That was what it said, but James knew it was really meant to be, "Found him?"

James smiled and started texting his message back, his hands firm. "Level 10. I've got him." James quickly sent the message, and lay his head onto Carlos warm head. He knew Carlos was asleep, and he couldn't help thinking that right now, he was happy. It seemed impossible, but James Diamond felt happy at that moment.

"Love you too, bud."

_Line line line _

Kendall rushed to level 10, relief washing through him when he saw James and Carlos sitting in the middle of a hallway. A dark, dark hallway for a dark, dark day.

"Hey, Kendall. It's all good now." James smiled at him, his white teeth showing even in the dark light. Kendall nodded and sighed.

"But now with Logan. Logan isn't okay. He has a 10 percent chance of surviving." Kendall told James, too tired to think if James knew or not.

"I can't believe Logan didn't tell us." James said sadly. Kendall nodded. He felt like he was doing a lot of that today.

"Maybe he had no choice." Kendall replied softly, not wanting to wake Carlos. James pondered over that for a second, and then turned back towards Kendall.

"I should've known." He said.

Kendall shook his head. "No, it was my job. _I_ was supposed to know. _I'm_ supposed to take care of all of you guys, and I lost Carlos and got Logan into a hospital." He argued, knowing that all of it was true.

"Kendall, this isn't your fault. You take too much of the responsibility. But remember, I'm the old one here, right?" Kendall smiled, and James felt his heart lift. If Kendall smiled, then maybe their situation wasn't all that horrible.

"If anything, it's _both_ our faults." James continued. "We didn't notice when Logan was distracted. We could have, but we didn't." James pointed out. Kendall said something in agreement. James didn't know what it was, but he knew Kendall wasn't blaming this all on himself. This was all of their faults. They got themselves here.

"Yeah." Kendall whispered. That was when Carlos started to wake up.

"Carlos, you awake?" James whispered softly, stroking his youngest friend's hair. Carlos nodded and looked up.

"I know why." He said, his voice hoarse and sad.

James and Kendall stared at him in confusion. "Why what?" Kendall asked.

"Why Logan has rabies." Carlos replied innocently.

"Why?" James asked him curiously. How_ did_ this happen to Logan? He was healthy, ate healthy everything, and he worked out and exercised daily. He was the healthiest person on the planet, no joke. But who would be joking now?

"The bat." Carlos said those two words so quietly, the other two had to lean in to hear him.

"What?" James and Kendall were both confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The bat. The time we went camping and Logan got bit by the bat when he went into the cave because I dared him to." Carlos told them softly. He said it so innocently, like it didn't matter. But even Carlos knew it mattered .His friends needed to know. The doctor needed to know.

"Oh my gosh." James spat out in realization.

"The bat." Kendall said, his eyes widening in fear and shock.

"I can't believe we didn't realize that earlier." James stated.

"Good job, Carlos. You're the smartest little thing ever." Kendall told him, ruffling the Latino's hair. Carlos smiled and looked down again.

"Can we go home now? I'm s-scared to see Logie now." Carlos told them quietly, not wanting to see Logan again. Kendall and James nodded. The three stood up and quickly left the hospital. Quickly left the place where all their trouble had began.

**A/N- How'd ya think? Lot of talking in this one, huh? Hehe. Lame joke. **

**Well, my computer had a virus and kinda… died, so I had to type this chapter over. Hope ya like it!**

**Please review? Pleases? Love ya all in the friendly way..**

**The one and only,**

**Anonymous Skrtle! **


	10. Breaking Down

_**Chapter 10**_

When Carlos woke up the next morning, he knew something was up. His head felt weird, and his stomach felt like there was a tornado inside it or something. He felt so warm, like he was trapped in a sunny desert.

He looked over at the bed next to his; seeking comfort, but found it empty. He loved James, he really did, but right now he found it necessary to tell Kendall he wasn't feeling all that energetic and bubbly this morning.

"Kendall?" Carlos called the name of one of his best friends. Kendall came in seconds later, a worried look ok his face. Kendall was worried for him.

"Good morning, little buddy." Kendall grinned the best he could and ruffled Carlos's black hair.

"Kendall? I feel sick." Carlos said, feeling his throat starting to hurt. Kendall immediately put his hand on Carlos's forehead, and then quickly pulled back.

"You're burning up, my man." Kendall told the sick boy. Carlos nodded, too exhausted to say anything.

"I can't see Logie today?" He squeaked out. Kendall nodded sadly.

"Sorry, buddy. How bout James stay here and take care of you, and I'll go visit Logie today and tell him we're all doing awesome?" Kendall suggested.

Carlos shook his head. "I want you to stay, Kendall." He replied softly. Kendall's face turned into one of confusion.

"O...kay?" He said.

"Thanks, Kendall." Carlos smiled to himself and snuggled into his warm blanket, falling asleep quickly.

Kendall walked out of the room, announcing to James that he was staying home with Carlos today.

"So I'm going alone?" James confirmed. Kendall nodded.

"He specifically asked for me. Weird, huh?"

James rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid, Kendall Knight. How can you not notice?" He said rather loudly.

Kendall raised his bushy eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Carlos sees you as his hero, Kendall, his role model. His life would be nothing if it weren't for you." James explained, looking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Did Carlos really think of him as a model? A hero? Kendall Knight had never thought of himself as a great leader. It was his responsibility, and he was supposed to do his duty, right? After his dad left them, it was Kendall's job to be the man of the family. The leader. Kendall had no leader, no role model to follow after, so he tried to be the best person he could.

"Kendall, you're _everyone's_ model. You're pretty much the best person someone could possibly ask for." James told him, smiling. Kendall thought way to low of himself sometimes.

"Thanks," Kendall told James, smiling.

"No problem, dude. I'd better get going if I'm going to see Logan today." James told him. Kendall nodded, and James slowly went out the door, out of their apartment. Towards Logan.

Kendall sighed and stared at his hands. He hoped that Logan would be okay.

But Kendall knew he was wishing something that wasn't possible right now.

_Line line line_

James sighed heavily as he walked into the dark hospital room, shivering. No wonder Carlos got sick; this place was freezing, now that he thought about it. The last time he came here, he'd been so worried and scared and angry he didn't even notice how cold it was in the hospital.

"Logan Mitchell." James told the nurse when she asked who he was looking for. The nurse looked back at James sympathetically. James felt his heart beat faster. He didn't need anyone's stupid pity. James was about to tell the doctor to lay off, but he'd already arrived in front of Logan's room. 227. James braced himself for the worst, and stepped into the room Logan was slowly dying in.

James was glad he had braced himself. Because the sight he saw would frighten him forever. Logan was on the hospital bed, and there were metal _things_ holding his arms and legs down. Why? Because Logan Mitchell was going insane. He was going crazy. There were a couple of doctors trying to stop him from thrashing and kicking, but it was no use. Logan just kept on screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs, and kicking as hard as he could.

James wondered how he didn't hear the yelling outside the door. Maybe it was because he had hoped everything would be alright. He was hoping that he'd come into Room 227, Logan would be sitting up peacefully and smiling, telling James how much he'd missed him. James didn't want to see Logan like this, ever. James didn't know why the nurse had even let him in here.

One of the doctors turned towards James, and left Logan's side to stand in front of James. "Glad to see you here, James." He greeted. James didn't even bother asking how the heck the doctor knew his name.

"What's… wrong with him?" James asked quietly, not even wanting to say Logan's name out loud.

"This is what happens to patients with rabies, James. We haven't had a rabies patient in years, so this is really difficult for us, too, James." The doctor told James. James didn't know how _he_ was still sane after watching Logan like this for a minute James didn't think he could take is anymore.

"Is he going to heal?" James asked timidly, not wanting to know the answer, but knowing he needed to know it.

"James, Logan could heal in days, months, years, or decades. But you have to be prepared to know that Logan has a great chance of dying, and that he may never go back to normal." The doctor said. He shouldn't be telling this to a young teenager. James didn't deserve to know this. But the doctor knew James and his friends were going to have to grow up quickly if they wanted to stay strong for Logan.

"No… no. This can't be right." James started breathing quickly, and his breaths became more labored. This couldn't be true. Logan couldn't die on them. He just couldn't. He couldn't die on him! The doctor patted James on the back with concern.

"Breathe, James. Breathe." The doctor told him gently. James got his breath normal again, and he stared at the doctor with so much grief, the doctor was about to start crying himself.

"Thanks." James muttered softly. And then he found himself running. Running out of Room 227, just as Carlos had. But this time, James couldn't help thinking that he had a better reason to be running out of there. Logan was pretty much dying in front of his eyes. And there was nothing he could do to help his best friend.

James ran and ran, until he found himself next to the BTR mobile. James had just gotten his driver's license a few months ago, and he enjoyed driving. But now today. Today, he was so sad and overwhelmed with everything that had just happened that he hated driving. He wanted so badly to smash all the cars there. Smash them until they were all just piles of debris on the cement ground.

But of course, James didn't. James drove home with no trouble. He arrived back in the apartment. Kendall looked up quietly, wondering what had happened.

"James."

James looked up and tried to force a smile. "Hey."

Kendall looked at his taller friend. "How'd it go?" He asked.

James shook with anger and grief. "How'd it go? _How'd it go?_ What do _you_ think, Kendall? It went horrible! Logan was all insane, and the doctors told me that he would probably _never_ heal!" James yelled. Kendall looked taken aback, but he had an understanding look on his face. What James saw must've been horrible. Kendall wished it was him who had gone. He didn't want James to be the only one right now who knew and who'd seen how horrible Logan was. Kendall wished he were the one who was suffering all that grief and anger and pain and whatever James was feeling.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry for asking." Kendall replied, his tone blank.

"I hate this, Kendall. I _hate _this." James said those words with such despise, Kendall was surprised the cup on the table wasn't breaking into pieces.

"I know. I do, too." Kendall said quietly.

So James and Kendall sat there, at the kitchen table, silent as they could ever be.

**A/N- How was that? Logan is inssssaaannnee! Uh oh… he's gonna be in some serious trouble the next few chappies!**

**And guys… I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL THER REVIEWS! I hope this chapter was okay, so please review and tell me! ****Love ya all!**


	11. Scared

_**Chapter 11**_

"I'm sorry you had to see that, man." Kendall muttered sympathetically. James shrugged, but on the inside, he was sorry he had to be the one to see it, too. Kendall should've gone; he was way better at dealing with these types of situations that James was. Kendall should have gone.

"I guess I would have seen it no matter what happened. It's better to get it over with first, isn't it?" James pointed out, trying to lighten up the mood. Kendall chuckled.

"You're the total opposite of Logan sometimes." He pointed out. James smiled.

"So… how's Carlos doing?" Kendall looked up from staring at the ground.

"Fine. He's got a little bit of a fever, but nothing too bad. He really wants to see Logan soon. Maybe we should take him today when he's feeling up to it." Kendall suggested. He wanted to see Logan, too, and see if his smart friend really _was_ as bad as James had described.

"Can I go see him?" James asked curiously. He wanted to be there when Carlos woke up. He couldn't protect Logan right now, obviously, so he felt that he needed and wanted to protect Carlos. James smiled in gratitude and walked up to where Carlos's dark room was. He knocked twice, and heard Carlos cough.

Concern filled James as he opened the door softly and walked in. Carlos was sitting up in his bed, his cheeks burning red and his eyes glazed over. James quickly rushed over and put Carlos's head in his lap. "You okay, buddy?" He asked worriedly.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I'm just feeling tired." He replied hoarsely. James nodded and ran his hands through Carlos's hair.

"It's okay, buddy, you'll be better soon." James told him, trying to give Carlos some comfort. Carlos seemed to relax after hearing that he'd be okay, and his breathing started slowing down. When James knew Carlos was asleep, James quickly walked out and grabbed a thermometer. He put it in Carlos's ear and waited for it to beep. Carlos had always hated the thermometer, so none of them used it on him when he was awake.

James pulled the thermometer out and saw that it said 102.1. That wasn't good. But James was sure the medicine Kendall had given Carlos a half hour ago should be working its magic by now. Carlos looked better already when James looked at him again. His cheeks weren't as red, and he was sweating. Which was always a good thing when you were sick.

James pulled the blanket over Carlos's small body, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Kendall waited for his report in the kitchen.

"102.1. But he's getting better." James said. Kendall just nodded and sighed. Everything was just so hard right now. The medicine was healing Carlos quickly and with no harm. So why wasn't there something that could heal Logan just as quickly?

_Line line line_

The morning had past rather quickly, and it was now late in the afternoon. Kendall went to check on Carlos, hoping he was better now.

"Hey, buddy, how ya feeling?' Kendall asked when he saw Carlos awake. Carlos shrugged.

"I don't feel bad anymore," he admitted, looking glad he didn't feel so horrible anymore. Kendall smiled and helped Carlos get up. He was still in his clothes from the day before, but Carlos didn't care. He could go see Logan now.

Kendall quickly got the thermometer and put it in Carlos's ear, ignoring his weak protests. He pulled it out when it sounded. 99.3. Not that bad. He was okay to go.

"Can we go see Logie now?" He asked quietly, hoping Kendall would say yes. He did, and Carlos jumped up and down in excitement, sitting down quickly when his head started feeling dizzy. Kendall watched him, concerned and amused at the same time.

"Slow down there, Carlos. You're still weak, and you gotta slow down for now, okay?" Carlos nodded reluctantly, and he walked out of the room slowly with Kendall. Sure enough, James was waiting impatiently next to the door.

"Can he come?" James asked, glancing worriedly at Carlos. He still looked a bit red to him.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Let's roll, guys!" He shouted enthusiastically. James and Carlos grinned and the three boys went in search of their best friend.

The car ride there, James was silent the whole time. He could shake off the image from when he visited Logan last time. Logan was going insane, and he didn't even know it. Even the doctors said they couldn't be sure that Logan was going to live. James was worried. Logan was in huge trouble right now, but no one could go into his body and help him. James was scared. After seeing Logan like that, James knew that nothing was ever going to scare him again. James was angry. They shouldn't have gone on that camping trip. Carlos shouldn't have dared Logan to go in that cave. Logan shouldn't have gone in that cave. The bat shouldn't have bitten him. The-

James shook his head quickly. This was none of their faults. It was either that, or it was _all_ of their faults. They had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. James hated that statement. It was so stupid, yet so horribly true.

Kendall and Carlos spoke to each other once in a while, but were quiet. Kendall was worried about all of his best friends. Who knew what condition Logan was in? Who knew how sick Carlos could get because of this trip to the germ-infested hospital? Who knew how much Logan had scared James last time? Well, James knew the answer to that one, but Kendall wasn't sure he could do it. He didn't want to see Logan insane like James had described, but he didn't want to never visit Logan again, either.

In what seemed like a blink, the three boys were in front of those numbers. 227. 227. Kendall took a deep breath and opened the door with no hesitation. Kendall wasn't the one who went into things without thinking. That was Carlos for sure. But Kendall knew that if he thought about it, he wouldn't be able to go in at all. And that wasn't what Kendall Knight wanted.

What Kendall saw shocked him. Logan was covered in tubes. He was surrounded by huge machines. But what scared Kendall the most was that Logan was kicking and thrashing. He was screaming and lashing out at everything that tried to touch him. The two doctors next to Logan glanced up at them quickly, before going back to Logan and trying to get him to calm down.

Carlos stared at Logan in fear and confusion. Logan was going… crazy, like a madman. Like one of those crazy old scientists Carlos read about in comic books. His screams were muffled by a huge white plastic thing, but Carlos knew Logan was screaming. Logan was screaming so hard, his face was turning red as a tomato. He was kicking and flailing his hands around. Had the doctors stayed up all night to take care of Logan? Carlos didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't even know why this was happening? Why was Logan doing this? Why did it seem to Carlos that Logan was having a childish temper tantrum?

James looked calm. He had seen this before last time, and was relieved that it hadn't gotten any worse. At least that was what it seemed to him. Logan still looked insane, and the doctors looked a bit tired. James knew he had to get used to this, or he wouldn't be able to be strong for Kendall and Carlos. It was _his_ job to protect everyone, and he'd failed it big time. Logan was in the hospital, Carlos was sick, and now Kendall seemed frozen in shock.

"Is… is this what y-you saw last time?" Kendall asked timidly. Kendall _never_ stuttered, and he _never_ sounded timid. James and Carlos were surprised. And scared.

Because if _Kendall Knight_ was shocked and scared enough to stutter sound scared, then they really did have something to worry about. Logan was worse than they thought he was.

Kendall, James, and Carlos just stood there and watched Logan do things he would never have done before, feeling more scared than ever.

**A/N- This seems horrible to me… And I waited so long to finally update… and I give you this stupid chapter.. I'm so horrible and sorry…**

**And do you guys think Logie will live? I'm not gonna tell ya! **

**Please review this chapter and tell me what ya thought about it! Please? :?**

**I'll try to update soon, with school and what not (funny word)! See ya next time! ;)**


	12. Fight

_**Chapter 12**_

Kendall stood there, mouth agape. He'd never seen something this horrible happen to one of his best friends, needless to say. Sure, it was scary when James broke a leg or when Carlos broke _both_ his legs, but this was way more frightening. This was Logan, the one with sense, the one who would never purposefully get himself injured. Logan wasn't like James; conceited and sometimes only caring about himself. He wasn't like Carlos; he wouldn't do stunts that could get him in the hospital. Logan was one of the most selfless and caring people Kendall had ever known. He was generous, and cared for everyone before himself.

James clenched his fists. Usually, when one his friends were hurt, he felt anger. But this time, not only did he feel angry, he felt so hopeless. He felt as though there was nothing he could do to help Logan. Well, there really _wasn't _anything James could do to help Logan physically. And that made James feel useless. He couldn't just stand there and watch Logan die, could he? He was usually angry at whoever caused one of his friends to get hurt. But this time, James couldn't help but think that Logan had caused… _this_ to happen to himself. He did this to himself. James would never be able to understand why Logan hadn't told any of them he was feeling… wrong. They would've helped. They really could have.

Carlos felt scared and most of all, confused. What was happening to Logan? One day he was fighting with him, and the next… Logan was unconscious and lying in a white hospital bed. How did all that happen so quickly? Carlos wondered why all the bad things happened quickly. Carlos didn't know why this was happening to Logan. Logan was a good guy. He wasn't like a villain; he was a superhero. He could save them all from whatever problem they had. So, why did Logan have to be suffering all of the pain and the madness? Why couldn't it have been some bad guy like the one who'd killed Abraham Lincoln?

Not knowing what to say or do, the three boys couldn't take it anymore. They turned around and walked right out of the room. All three of them wanted to be there for Logan, but they just couldn't. They were too scared, confused, angry, worried, and surprised. They couldn't face Logan until they got over their troubles and fears for him.

Finally, James broke the silence. "I can't believe it." He said bluntly.

Kendall raised his two bushy eyebrows. "Can't believe what?"

James unclenched his fists. "Logan." When he got more confused stares, he started to explain. He explained everything he had been thinking for a long time.

"I just can't believe he would do this to us." He stated.

Kendall's eyes grew wide. "You're blaming this on _Logan?_ This wasn't his fault!" He said loudly, getting fed up over the pretty boy.

"Well, it kinda is, because he didn't tell us that he wasn't feeling well. If he had, we could've helped him earlier and he'd be fine." James argued just as loudly, if not even more.

"Logan didn't want to worry us. He thought he was fine."

"I thought Logan was the genius; he was being stupid." James said firmly.

"Are you kidding me? _Logan _was the stupid one? He was being smart, not telling us. What would we do? We wouldn't be able to do anything that helped." Kendall said, believing every word of what he was saying.

We could've gotten a doctor! He could've been okay!" James shouted angrily as the three walked out of the building.

"Even then, how would you know that Logan was going to be okay? You're not some stupid fortune teller!" Kendall yelled, shoving James onto the ground. James landed with a thump, but he quickly got up.

"Well, I'm not fortune teller, but I _know_ you're being stupid right now!" He returned the shove, and Kendall glared at him from the ground. He got up and raised his fist.

"This. Was. Not. Logan's. Fault. Say it is, and I'll punch you." Kendall growled with clenched teeth.

Carlos grabbed onto James's arm. "Stop, James! Don't' make him punch you! Just stop arguing!" He begged, not wanting a fight to start. But James gently pushed Carlos off of him, and completely ignored the Latino.

"I'm not saying this is Logan's fault, but it's his fault that he didn't tell us!"

Kendall pulled back his clenched fist and punched James right in the cheek. James cried out in pain, returning the punch. Soon, the two were punching each other and kicking each other.

Carlos stared at them, feeling more scared than ever. What was happening to them? They couldn't fight at a time like this! Logan wouldn't want them to. "Stop! James, Kendall, please just stop it! Logan wouldn't want us to fight!" He cried desperately. Not only did Logan not want them to, Carlos didn't either. He was scared that because of Logan's disease, their friendship would break apart. And it was.

Carlos was so scared and hurt. How could his friends just start fighting like this? It scared him half to death. He didn't want this to be happening. He needed the support and the comfort from both of them, and he wouldn't be able to get it if they were both made at each other. Carlos was afraid that they would completely ignore him and just toss him aside. No one would care about him anymore.

"Guys! _Please_ stop it!" He yelled, scared of all the bruises and blood on both of the boys' faces and hands. Carlos didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that he felt like doing at that moment.

He cried. He just sat on the ground and started sobbing and crying and wailing like a stupid little baby. He knew he might seem like a wimp right now, but he felt so scared. If this was the only way to get James and Kendall's attention, he'd humiliate himself in front of anyone. He couldn't stop crying, even when he felt someone's arms around him. Once the first tear slipped out, he just couldn't stop.

"Carlos, stop crying, buddy. We're not fighting anymore… dude, seriously, you're scaring us." A voice told him. Carlos sniffled and looked up. Through his tear-blurred vision, he saw James staring at him. He figured it was Kendall's arm around him. Carlos wiped his eyes with his arm and tried to stop crying.

"You okay?" James asked quietly, his face and hands throbbing. He'd never been in a fight that violent before. Carlos nodded slowly.

"We're sorry, buddy." Kendall added, concerned about his youngest friend.

Carlos didn't say anything, and Kendall and James pulled him up. The three walked back to their car silently, Carlos sniffling and hiccupping occasionally. Finally, James started the car, being in a slightly better condition than Kendall was.

Carlos took a few shaky breaths, starting to feel tired after his breakdown. Kendall put his arm around Carlos, and Carlos leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. Soon enough, he fell asleep. A peaceful, calm sleep.

James and Kendall shared a glance at each other, and both knew that they hadn't forgiven each other yet.

**A/N- First Fight of the Story Award goes to… Kendall Knight and James Diamond! I mean, the first seriously physical fight… :) That's not a good thing, but you know…**

**So, how'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Who's side on ya on? I'm on… well, I don't really know yet, but don't you feel bad for all of em'? I'm sure I do! **

**Please review this chapter! It takes like 10 seconds… Please? Thanks guys! I love ya! **


	13. Dangerous

_**Chapter 13**_

"Kendall! Wake up!" Kendall forced his eyes open and found Carlos jumping all over his bed. Kendall groaned and pushed Carlos off to the ground.

"Why can't I wake up like a normal human being?" He groaned. Carlos just shrugged, and kept on shaking his older friend's shoulders.

"We have to go see Logan today! We _have _to!" Carlos begged him, his eyes wide. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Or what?" Kendall teased, getting up and stretching.

"Or I'll die!" Carlos cried, looking at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Dude. You know we're going every day now, right? I mean, why would we ever leave Logan alone for a whole day?" Kendall pointed out. Carlos realized that that was a good point, and smiled in relief.

"Okay, me and James are waiting for you outside the apartment!" He grinned at him, and dashed out of the room. Kendall couldn't help thinking that it had gotten quite lonely in his room without Logan there with him. Logan was an early riser, and always woke Kendall up sometime before 9. Kendall glanced at the clock in his room. 9:45, it read.

"Forty five minutes too late, Logan." Kendall whispered to Logan, smirking sadly. He missed Logan. He needed a roommate. But it definitely couldn't be James, because he and Kendall were still very angry at each other.

When Kendall got dressed, took a shower, and ate breakfast, it was already 11. He rushed out of the apartment, leaving a quick note for Katie and his mom, and met James and Carlos out by the pool. When James saw Kendall arrive, he narrowed his eyes and glared. Kendall glared back.

"Let's go, Kendall!" Carlos cried happily, grabbing his hand and running towards their car. James stared back jealously. Did Carlos like Kendall better than him? All Kendall was was just a retarded jerk face. James knew Logan kind of caused all this trouble for himself. Why couldn't he just trust his best friends? They were best friends since kindergarten, for crying out loud! But stupid, Kendall, he had to just hop up and defend Logan, and act as though nothing was wrong.

James sighed angrily as he followed his two band mates. He wondered how Carlos could be so happy during all this. Carlos just couldn't break, no matter what happened. He was too innocent, and too oblivious to notice that Kendall and James were having the biggest fight yet. James sometimes wished Carlos would just notice that something was wrong, and pick a side already.

On the car ride there, Carlos kept on jabbering and talking about all these crazy and random things. James pretended to pay attention, but he just couldn't, when all he could think about was Kendall. Kendall Knight made him so furious.

"Oh my gosh, Carlos, can you shut up for a second?" Kendall snapped, annoyed at how much words could come out of the Latino's mouth in a minute. Carlos bit his lip.

"Sorry." He said quietly, turning to look out the window. He noticed that Kendall and James weren't talking to each other, but he had no idea why. Did James do something wrong? Or did Kendall do something wrong? Or was it him?

Carlos was confused and he didn't know what to do. His two friends were, for some reason, mad at each other. And Carlos was dumb, so he knew it had something to do with Logan. Logan ruined everything. But Carlos knew it wasn't Logan's fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time when the bat bit him. Carlos truly believed that it was just bad luck.

When Kendall went to the bathroom at the hospital, Carlos decided he would ask James about it. It was the perfect time. The two were sitting in an empty waiting room.

"James?" Carlos whispered, poking James's shoulder. James raised his eyebrow at him, telling him to go on.

"Why are you mad at Kendall?" Carlos asked, getting right to the point. He was one to be hesitant. This wasn't an exception.

James looked surprised. "Well… Kendall's just being a jerk right now, Carlos." He said.

"How?"

James sighed. "Well, I told Kendall that Logan should've told us that he wasn't feeling well, or we might not have been in all this trouble. But then, Kendall said that we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, and maybe Logan didn't want to worry us. But then I said that we could've helped Logan, and we were friends since we were really little and Logan should've trusted us. Kendall said it would've still have been the same, but I don't believe that." James explained quickly. It was hard for Carlos's brain to process, but he understood at the end.

"So… you think this is Logan's fault?" Carlos asked quietly.

"No, but he should've at least told us." James argued. Carlos nodded. He didn't know who was right. Kendall was right about the part that Logan may not have wanted to worry them. Logan was selfless, and cared for others before himself. But James was right, too. Logan should've trusted them. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be alright right now.

"I think both of you are right. Except both of you are wrong, too, cuz your both mad at each other. That's not the right way to solve your problems. You gotta talk to each other, because nothing's gonna be solved unless you talk together." Carlos told James, not even knowing where his powerful words came from.

James just stared, shocked. When had Carlos known the solution to this kind of thing? "Wow. You're good, buddy." He said. Carlos grinned.

"I know." He smirked. "But really, you're scaring me, James. I don't want you guys to fight anymore. Really." He said softly. James put his arm around Carlos, and that was when Kendall came back from his potty trip, and the nurse called Logan's name.

Without a word, the three got up and followed the woman into Logan's room. 227. The nurse opened the door. The three were surprised to see no doctor in sight. But most surprising of all, Logan was sitting up in bed, staring at the walls. Logan Mitchell was sitting up. He was alright.

The nurse saw their happiness, and quickly left the four alone.

"Logan?" Carlos whispered. Logan turned around and smiled when he saw his friends.

"I can't believe you're okay, man." Kendal added. Logan nodded.

"I'm not fine." He said. "Not at all."

Carlos's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know, but the doctors said I'm still suffering from the rabies. I'm dangerous." He states. His voice sounded rough and raspy from all the screaming he'd done the days before. He was screaming and kicking and being… insane. Logan still couldn't believe how horribly he was acting. It had seemed as though he were surrounded by red and white and black. All he saw was burning fire, anger, madness…

"I'm. Dangerous." Logan repeated, sounding threatening. "My mind is messed up." He said.

"Logan. Please don't say that," Kendall started, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "We all think you're p-" Kendall yelped in pain when Logan turned around and bit his hand. Logan _bit_ his hand. Kendall pulled his injured hand back in shock.

"Logan." He whispered fearfully. What had happened to their friend? Logan had turned from a nerdy, smart, careful, pessimistic guy into a insane, biting… animal like person. What was happening to Logan?

"Logan, let us help-" James started. Logan shut him up when he glared daggers at James. James took a step back. If looks could kill…

"Get. Out." Logan hissed, his words filled with evil and anger. None of them had ever seen Logan act this way before. He'd never hurt a _fly._

"Dude, we just want to-" Logan's eyes turned darker, and he screamed. He screamed something none of them could understand. But it was all they needed to turn around and leave the room.

It was all they needed to know that there was something seriously wrong with Logan Mitchell.

**A/N- Gosh, that was scary…**

**And ' 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right' is ALIVE! Yay! How cool and awesome is THAT! I'm so happy I cant' even explain the feeling I'm feeling.**

**How'd ya like this chapter? This is where it all gets intense, cuz obviously, Logan is… acting unusual. Very unusual. **

**Review? Please? Love all of ya,**

**Anonymous Skrtle! (Peace, Love, and GIRAFFES!)**


	14. Almost Home

_**Chapter 14**_

James quietly shut the door behind him as Kendall, Carlos, and he exited Logan's room. James couldn't shake off what had just happened. This wasn't right; Logan wasn't supposed to be so… evil, so cruel to others.

Kendall held on to his injured hand and stared at it. "Why would he do that?" He whispered, feeling as though something had broken inside of him. Logan wasn't alright, he was far from okay. There was a seriously amount of recovering Logan had to do, and Kendall was afraid Logan wouldn't be able to survive that long. Kendall tried not to think about Logan… dying, but he just couldn't shake it out of his mind.

Carlos looked back and forth between Kendall and James. He was so scared and so confused. He thought Logan was alright back there. He was sitting up, and talking normally. And then, all out of the blue, he just… attacked. He was like an animal now, and Carlos didn't know why.

"I don't know, Kendall." James replied, surprising himself and Kendall. James hadn't spoken to Kendall in a long while, and this was all it took for him to start conversing with Kendall again? Kendall knew James didn't forgive him yet; and he didn't forgive James yet, either. But at least they were working together now. They needed to stick together more than they ever had.

The three boys walked silently out the hospital, so scared and confused. More than they ever had been. Why was this happening to Logan? Logan was their best friend, but he seemed like he was drifting away ever since that bat had bit him. He seemed so far off, in his own different world.

When Kendall thought about it, he didn't even know the last time him and Logan had talked privately together. Sure, they had talked together, but Kendall had never bothered to ask Logan if he was feeling okay. Maybe then, he would've told his secret. Maybe then he could've been saved. He felt so guilty about that, and now he wished that he'd at least stopped to check on Logan once in a while. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

James thought back to the argument he'd had with Kendall. He had blamed Logan for this. Now he could see that it wasn't right at all. It wasn't Logan's fault. He was just worried that they might worry too much about him. No one like being babied all that much, and Logan wasn't an exception. If anything, this was _James's_ fault. He'd blamed Logan, and now this is what came back at him. Logan bit Kendall's hand. That wasn't an everyday normal thing. James had been so selfish, and still was. He wished he hadn't been so conceited and cared only about himself. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Carlos bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. Logan's horrible behavior was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't dared Logan to go into that cave, he wouldn't have gotten bitten. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid as to dare Logan to go inside that cave, Logan would still be alright. Carlos knew he was to blame for this… He had caused this. Why did he always mess up? He tried so hard not to, but he still got Logan into a hospital. Stupid, _stupid_ him. If he was smarter, then everything would still be okay. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The three boys, each filled with guilt, got into their lonely looking car, and drove away from their biggest nightmare.

_Line line line line _

Carlos looked out the window and saw things he normally saw. People walking around on sidewalks, talking and laughing with each other. Completely oblivious to the fact that someone so important was slowly dying under their eyes. He just hoped he got home soon, so he could just lie in his bed and cry himself to sleep. He hated crying in front of him friends, because they never cried in front of him. If they could be strong, he just had to stop being a baby and man up.

_We're halfway there._ Carlos thought to himself silently. He smiled as he thought of the song he'd always sang with his three best friends. If he was thinking correctly, Logan even sang that line once in a concert of something. Suddenly, Carlos thought of something important. Not as important as Logan, but something almost as important.

"Hey, guys?" He said, his voice coming out quieter than he'd expected.

Kendall stared at his younger friend. "Sup?" He said.

"What about out band? What about Gustavo and Kelly and all the fans and, and-"

"I'll call him right now." Kendall said, whipping out his phone and pressing the number 4. "G" for Gustavo, right? In a few ring, an angry Gustavo picked up.

"Dog! Where have you been? YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN UP IN DAYS!" He shouted angrily. Kendall didn't bother pointing out that Gustavo should've at least called, and reminded them to come. It wasn't like they were ditching him; it was for a very serious reason.

"Gustavo, Logan's in the hospital." Kendall said slowly, so Gustavo could fully understand in the midst of his anger.

"Then why- WHAT?" Gustavo shouted. It was so loud; Kendall winced when his ears started ringing. He heard something going on the other side of the line. Then, someone else answered.

"Hey, Kendall. It's Kelly. Gustavo's freaking out, and why is Logan at the hospital?" She asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"He got bitten by a bat that time we went to Brazil. We thought he was fine, but he wasn't… Kelly, Logan has rabies. And it's bad. Horrible." Kendall explained, his voice shaking. Carlos reached over and put his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall took a deep breath, and kept on going. "I don't think the band can keep going on, Kelly." He said, admitting what he most didn't want to admit.

"I'll talk to Gustavo and Griffin about it, alright? Just don't worry, and don't stress out about all this, okay? I hope Logan gets better." Kelly said, her voice covered in shock. Kendall murmured something into the phone, and then hung up.

James froze. The band was ending? All his hard work… ending just like that? They could at least wait until Logan was better. They couldn't end Big Time Rush. Not yet, not so soon… James just stared out at the window, ignoring everything around him.

Suddenly, a huge semi-truck came towards their car. It was then that Kendall noticed that they were on the wrong side of the road. James was supposed to be driving, but he was just sitting there frozen.

"James! Watch out!" Kendall cried, taking his seatbelt off and trying to reach the steering wheel. He held it firmly and whipped it to the other side. Their car swerved onto the correct lane, missing the vehicle by inches. Kendall sat back down, breathing heavily. James quickly parked to the side, his face still with fear and shock. He'd almost killed them. If Kendall hadn't come, they would've all been killed.

"I'm… I'm sorry." James whispered. Kendall had saved them.

"Thank you so much, Kendall." He looked back at Kendall, smiling. Kendall had saved them.

"No problem, buddy. You kinda froze there for a second or two." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Kendall had been scared. Terrified. But all of them were okay, and that's all that mattered. They were all okay.

"You okay, bud?" Kendall asked, putting his arm around Carlos. He Latino boy looked a bit shaken, but was otherwise okay.

"Yeah. We almost died, Kendall. I was so scared." He admitted softly. They were about to die, and just leave Logan like that in his… condition. He sniffled, and blinked back his tears.

"It's alright, buddy. We're all fine, right?" James said softly. Carlos nodded.

"Well, I guess we'd better be heading back home, right? And this time, James, please don't try to crash into semi-trucks again." Kendall joked, trying to lighten up the mood yet again. James grinned and started the engine back up.

The three got home safely. Kendall and James were feeling happier than they'd had all week long. They'd survived the near death experience they'd just had. But most importantly, they had finally forgiven each other.

**A/N- Wow… that' was intense! And you'll find out more about that Gustavo and the band thing in the next few chapters! **

**And do you guys notice anything funny about Logan's room number? 227? Cuz there is something kinda funny about it! ;)**

**Please review this chapter. I need to know how ya all thought about it! **** Please? **

**Thanks so much! Love you all! **

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	15. My Leader, My Hero

_**Chapter 15**_

Logan was surrounded in blackness. He had no idea where he was, or why he was there. All he remembered being on a moving thing, and then set onto some soft yet uncomfortable. He felt red mix in with some of the blackness; Logan felt angry. So angry, he wanted to kill someone. He didn't care about anything right now. Everyone had betrayed him.

If that guy named Kendall hadn't been a better leader, he would never let Logan go into that cave. Kendall called himself a leader? A leader wouldn't agree with crazy plans, and would never force Logan to go into that cave, where he seemed to be stuck in at this moment. All Logan remembered was more darkness in that cave, and the yellow eyes… Logan glared into the darkness and growled. He was acting more and more like an animal every day.

If James hadn't been so conceited, then maybe he could've prevented this. He could've not decided to play a stupid _game_ on their trip to Brazil… everyone knew that camping wasn't for games, it was for the beauty. The beauty of the nature, of everything… But James only cared about his own beauty, and didn't want to take in anything that was obviously way more beautiful than he was. He just wouldn't admit that the nature was way better looking that he ever would be.

And Carlos… Logan placed even more blame on Carlos than on Kendall or James. Carlos was the one who came up with the stupid idea in the first place. If he hadn't been so stupid or obnoxious, he wouldn't have come up with such a stupid and obnoxious thing. Logan was mad at all of them, but he was totally fed up with Carlos. That little idiot, Logan felt like he wanted to punch him and then smash Carlos into-

Suddenly, Logan felt something change inside of him. What was he thinking? This wasn't Kendall's fault, it wasn't James's fault, and it wasn't Carlos's fault, either. If anything, this was _his_ fault. If he'd noticed something was seriously wrong with him and told his friends, he wouldn't have ended up in this darkness, probably causing his friends pain and suffering. Those thoughts scared Logan; he'd been having them for who knows how long now. Sometimes he just couldn't control it; sometimes he actually felt those feelings of hatred towards his friends.

Logan's mind started fading away, dizziness surrounding him once again.

_Line line line line_

It had been a week since Kendall, James, and Carlos had visited Logan. The doctors kept saying that Logan's behavior was strange and dangerous, and that they should stay away from him. Usually, the guys wouldn't care about what a doctor said, but after Kendall got bitten… none of them could be sure of anything.

Kendall was afraid he'd gotten rabies or something, too, but the doctors cleared him and told him no harm was done from the bite. Other than the bite mark that would stare back at him day after day, reminding him of what Logan had become.

The boys decided that they owed Logan a visit now. They decided that no matter what the doctor said, Logan's behavior wouldn't stay like that forever; it was only temporary. They decided to give themselves and Logan another shot at _this_, whatever _this_ was.

The doctors didn't look surprised when the three boys finally showed up after a week or more, and showed them to Logan's room indifferently. The three saw Logan sitting up in his bed, and his eyes had something unreadable in them/. He jumped when Kendall cleared his throat hesitantly.

"Kendall." Logan said, still staring at the wall. Kendall licked his lips, and sat down beside Logan cautiously. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Hey, Loges." Kendall grinned. Surprisingly, Logan grinned back, a big and toothy smile. "So, how are you doing?"

Logan looked around and was overwhelmed by the number of people there were. There was Kendall, James, and Carlos, and three was already too much. It started to make Logan feel claustrophobic.

"Can I talk to you guys one by one?" He asked, his statement sounding lifeless, but firm. Kendall shared a glance with James and Carlos, who nodded in understanding. They quickly left the room, leaving Kendall alone with Logan.

"So, long time no see, huh?" Kendall joked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, just… strange. Usually, the boys would be jabbering to one another no matter who was with whom at the time. This was an exception.

Logan's eyes, if possible, turned a shade darker. "Kendall, you're not my leader. You're not anyone's leader." He growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Kendall took a surprised step backwards. What did Logan mean?

"Wh-what?" Kendall stuttered, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"If you were a good leader, this wouldn't have happened. You could have prevented that game, Kendall, but you didn't. You forced me. _You forced me._" Logan hissed at Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened. What Logan said was completely true. If he had been a better leader, this wouldn't have happened. Leaders were supposed to prevent bad and dangerous things from happening, not try and encourage them. Kendall encouraged Logan to go in that cave. And at that moment, Kendall Knight knew that he was a horrible leader.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Kendall started.

Logan shook his head. "No, _I'm _sorry. I'm sorry you weren't born to be a leader. I'm sorry your dad died, and that you weren't as good a leader as he wanted you to be. I'm sorry you aren't a good enough leader _we_ wanted you to be." Logan said. His voice sounded so _Logan_, and yet Kendall was so shocked and so hurt at what had just come out of Logan's mouth. Usually, Logan's words were calm and comforting, but not this time.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall replied, not wanting to know the answer.

"You're not my leader, you're not anyone's leader anymore. I wonder how you're family's even holding up with only you to support them." Logan said, his eyes staying the same dark shade as it was before.

Kendall felt his breath hitch away, and his knees almost give way. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"What happened to you, Logan?" Kendall whispered, turning his back on Logan and walking out of the room. He felt like he was going to either cry his eyes out, or punch a hole in the wall.

"Kendall?" James stood up when he saw his friend walking out slowly. Kendall didn't look happy at all, and that wasn't a good thing.

"Everything okay?" James continued, wanting to know so badly what had happened in that room with Kendall and Logan. Kendall didn't answer him; he just clenched his fists together, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"It's your turn, James." James looked down and saw Carlos staring at him with begging eyes. His voice sounded so vulnerable, so scared, that James had to look away. It broke his heart to see both of his friends feeling so down. He nodded silently, and entered the room. He was ready to face whatever hardship awaited him. _Logan, here I come... _

_Line line line line_

Carlos stared at Kendall. The blonde hadn't said a word since James had gone in with Logan 5 minutes. Carlos was seriously worried that Kendall might start to cry then, and he wouldn't know what to do. Carlos was never good at comforting people, just cheering people up. He didn't really know the difference, but he was sure that there was a difference.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting James or Logan to hear from across the wall and the door. Kendall looked up, his hair messed up and his eyes blank.

"I'm not a leader." He whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. His voice was full of hurt and guilt. Carlos stared at Kendall in disbelief; Kendall was the best brother, friend, and leader he'd ever wanted. How could Kendall think that he was a bad leader?

"No you're not. Who told you that?"

Kendall sighed. "Logan. And he's totally right. If I had been a good leader, then he wouldn't have got bitten by that bat. I could've stopped that from happening, yet I encouraged it. I can't call myself a leader after what I did to Logan." Kendall's voice cracked, and he stopped talking all together, not being able to say anymore. He didn't want to cry, and he didn't want to seem weak in front of Carlos. That would prove even more that he was a horrible leader.

Carlos bit his lip. He'd never seen Kendall act so down before. He wasn't even trying to be confident; he was completely discouraged and lifeless. This wasn't Kendall, this was someone else. And Carlos wanted his best friend and big brother back.

"You're _my_ hero, Kendall." Kendall looked up and stared at Carlos for a long time. Minutes passed by, and Kendall's stare still bore through Carlos's head. He was Carlos's hero. He was Carlos's leader, his hero, someone he looked up to. He kept Carlos alive, didn't he?

"Really?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. I mean, to me, you're the most perfect person I've ever met. You help us, encourage us, and you make the best chocolate cookies ever. You're like Superman." He said.

Kendall nodded, and his lips curled up into a smile. "Thanks, buddy." Kendall whispered, his voice full of emotion and relief, surprise and pleasant confusion.

Because Kendall would never know how such innocent words cured him more than anything else ever could.

**A/N- A bit Kendall angst there… and Logan's going… crazy. James is next chapter; wonder what Logan's gonna be like. ;) **

**Well, I've got homework to do! **** And I've got a FOUR AND A HALF DAY WEEKEND! Yay! That is awesome! **

"**You never treasure your many days of summer vacation until it finally ends. When school starts again, 3 days of vacation is even more precious than 30 days of summer vacation." –Quote from ANONYMOUS SKRTLE! **

**Well, please review this chapter! Thank you SO SO much, I really appreciate all these awesome review! ;) **


	16. Pretty

_**Chapter 16**_

James opened the wooden door hesitantly. What had happened with Kendall to make him so vulnerable, so not Kendall? James had never seen Kendall so depressed before. Kendall was always the one comforting them, never the other way around. But James found that maybe; just maybe, Carlos would have to say something to Kendall to make their leader better again. James just hoped that Carlos would say the right thing. He knew he himself wouldn't be able to.

"Logan?" James saw Logan look. For some reason, Logan looked different. There was something about him that didn't seem as innocent and as modest as it was before. Logan was always the level headed one. But right now, James thought that Logan looked as crazy as ever.

"How are you?" James asked. Logan stared at James's head and didn't respond.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Logan shook his head, glaring at James's… hair? James's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What was Logan doing?

"How?" James looked back up at Logan, who finally decided to speak up.

"How… what?" James asked, wanting Logan to elaborate. Logan was never as blunt as he was being at this moment. He would always say everything in detail.

"How can you love it so much?" Logan continued, being as confusing as ever. James sighed, taking Logan's face into his hands.

"What's wrong, Logie?" James whispered, brushing his fingers tentatively against Logan's cheek. Logan suddenly made a strange noise in his throat, and shook James hand off his face.

"How can you love you stupid hair so much?" Logan cried, practically shouting. James recoiled, surprised and hurt at the statement. What was Logan talking about? His hair had nothing to do with this.

"Logan, you're-"

Logan coughed. "No, you're the crazy one! You're the one who suggested the game, James! Why didn't we just go exploring the nature or something James? We could've played that game anywhere else in the world. But you didn't want to explore the nature, huh James? You thought you were too pretty for that!" Logan cried, angry tears forming in his eyes.

"Logan, I didn't-" But Logan didn't want to hear it.

"You just think that you're the best thing there is! You think you're prettier than anything, James! Let me just tell you, you're not!" Logan shouted angrily.

James stood agape, feeling hurt and betrayed. No one had ever insulted him like that before. It wasn't the ugly part; James didn't care at this moment how he looked; but it was the part that _Logan_ had said it to him. Logan didn't insult anyone, so if Logan insulted him, then that must really mean that he was just a self-conceited freak.

"Logan…" James trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You know what, James? Back off, okay?"

Suddenly, something flickered inside of James. He felt anger, hatred, for whoever it was laying on the hospital bed. James's breathing started getting heavier and heavier, until he raised a fist and whammed it against Logan's face. When he pulled back, he saw that he'd made a bruise on Logan's cheek. But he didn't care.

"Did you just… punch me?" Logan said, he voice getting higher. James nodded. He was going to say more, but just then, he felt something connect with his eye. Logan's fist.

When Logan pulled back, James swallowed his pain and held his eye with his hand. Logan punched him. He _punched _him! Logan never hurt a soul before… he'd never even kill a mosquito if it was biting his arm off. But here he was, punching a human in the face. And more so, punching James's face. His best friend since who knows when.

"I can't believe you, Mitchell." James said in anger, wanting to throw more punches. But Logan was already in the hospital, and no matter how angry James was at Logan, he wasn't going to hurt his friend anymore.

"You're lucky you're practically living in a hospital." James said quietly, glaring at Logan and walking right out of the room. Just as Kendall had. He could feel anger boiling inside of him, and he was glad that he was done with Logan for now.

Kendall stood up quickly when James came stomping towards them. "What happened, dude?" Kendall asked with concern. James shrugged, and quickly sat down next to Kendall. If he couldn't control his anger, he would rather punch Kendall than Carlos. Kendall could take it, but Carlos couldn't. Kendall was the strongest out of their group, other than James, of course. James's punch would probably be dodged. James just hoped that didn't have to happen.

"Logan's is such an _idiot!_" James cried, starting to cool down. Now he felt betrayed, hurt, sad, worried, all at the same time. How could Logan just say that to him? Without thinking it first? Logan always thought before he spoke. But not this time.

"Litos, why don't you go in now?" Kendall urged Carlos gently. Carlos nodded, looking at James with a cautious and fearful look in his eyes. He slowly turned and walked in the hospital, worrying about James.

When Carlos closed the door, Kendall turned to James. "Details. Now." He demanded. James would've laughed at how protective Kendall was being at that moment. But he just couldn't. What just happened shook him up.

"He punched me." James said, his voice shaking. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Logan?" James nodded, clenching his fists together.

"This is my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't suggested it, then…"

"Dude, why would you think that?" Kendall asked, his green eyes staring into James's.

James told Kendall about what Logan had said to him.

"Logan said that?" Kendall confirmed with a disbelieving look on his face. James nodded.

"I just can't believe this is still the Logan we've known since kindergarten. That hurt me, Kendall. I can't believe I'm like that. I'm disgusting." James said, his voice shaking. He blinked back tears of shame. He was a fool to think that he was ever pretty at all. Look where that led him.

"Oh, James, don't listen to him… I think Logan's just… affected by all of this. He'll be good in no time. You're the most caring and kind person I've ever known. Yes, you're sometimes in love with yourself, but when your friend is in need, you step right up and help them. Remember that time Logan was sick, and so you stayed home from your date with the hottest girl in school?"

James smiled, remembering the incident. He had no problem ditching the girl for Logan.

Kendall continued. "Or that time that hockey player was bullying Carlos and you stepping in to take the punch? And you ended up with a black eye?"

"Or when I was depressed when my dad, you know… and you gave up that trip to go see male models just so you could attend my dad's funeral?"

James smiled slightly. "Yeah, but you guys mean the world to me. More than my hair ever would." He admitted.

Kendall nodded. "That's pretty awesome to me, James. That's pretty darn caring for someone who thinks that their disgusting." He smirked, sensing that James was getting encouraged.

"And you know what, James? If Logan says you're not pretty, then he's completely wrong. Logan is wrong for once in his life. But James, you're beautiful on the outside and the inside. I don't mean it like I wanna kiss you or do something gay like that. But seriously, if you don't have pretty hair, you've definetly got a pretty heart."

James thought about it for a while. No matter what, he'd always have a pretty heart to Kendall. And that's all that mattered at that moment. "You know, Kendall, you always know just what to say. Thanks." Kendall just shrugged indifferently.

"It's my job." He stated as though it were obvious.

"Hey, since Logan hurt you, and me, then don't you think he'd hurt Carlos, too?" James suddenly said out of the blue.

"Yeah… let's go check on them." Kendall suggested. The two boys got up and walked into the room where Logan was slowly turning into a different person.

**A/N- Will they be on time? The suspense, peeps… Love it! **

**So… I've got seriously awesome and angst plans for this story… and let me just say, one of the boys (not including Logan) will soon be in some serious trouble. Let me just say that! ;)**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome review! ****I love them so much! Please keep them going! **

**Peace, Love, and GIRAFFES! :0**

**Anonymous Skrtle**


	17. No One Cares

_**Chapter**____**17**_

Carlos took off his helmet and put it in his hands. He nervously played with the straps, staring at the ground. Here he was, alone in a room with Logan. He was so excited yet so scared. He couldn't even hear Kendall and James's conversation outside the door through his beating heart. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey Logie." Carlo looked back up and gave Logan a weak smile. Logan just stared back with those dark brown eyes, as if he were trying to look over every single part of the Latino's body.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Carlos asked quietly, noticing something strange in Logan's eyes. It was like he was angry and sad and confused all at the same time.

"Are you serious? I'm in a hospital bed and all you can say is 'What's wrong'?" Logan's voice rose louder and louder. Carlos blinked, feeling taken aback. Logan never snapped at anyone, especially not his friends.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't mean-" Suddenly, Logan made this strange sound in his throat.

"I hate you." Logan stated simply, still staring at Carlos. Carlos felt his heart break in half. Logan hated him?

"W-what?"

Logan smirked. "I hate you. Simple as that. This is all your fault, you know that., right?"

Before Carlos could open his mouth, Logan continued. "If you weren't stupid enough to dare me to go into that cave, Carlos… I'd be fine, Carlos. I'd be happy right now."

Carlos bit his lip and looked down. Logan was just stating what he'd been thinking about the past few days. This was his fault. He had hoped that Logan would forgive him, but now, Logan obviously wasn't doing any forgiving any time soon.

"All you are is a stupid idiot. All you care about is yourself, Carlos. You did that all for entertainment, and you didn't care about me at all. I'm just saying, Carlos, that no one cares about you. I don't, Kendall doesn't, James doesn't, and no one else does."

Carlos blinked back the tears in his eyes. "No, they care about me." He protested, feeling his throat clog up.

Logan laughed. A cruel, mocking laugh. "No, they don't. The only reason I was ever friends with you was because Kendall and James were. The only reason Kendall and James ever seemed like they cared about you was because they're good actors. They felt bad for a worthless idiot like you, Carlos."

Tears streamed down Carlos's face when Logan finally finished talking. He knew Logan wasn't Logan anymore, but he couldn't help thinking that what he said was true. No one cared about him at all. They all felt bad for him and faked caring about him. He sniffled and started to exit the room. He couldn't just stand and listen to Logan tell him the horrible truth.

"You're such a crybaby, Carlos." Logan said in a high-pitched mocking tone. Carlos sniffled twice, and started running out of the room. Right when he opened the door, he crashed into Kendall and James, who looked worried.

"What did you do to him?" Kendall glared at Logan, who didn't even look affected by what was happening.

"Logan, what happened to you?" Kendall asked once more. He and James pulled Carlos out of the room, and into one of the chairs outside the door.

"Carlos, what did he say?" James asked gently, already knowing that it wasn't good. What Logan had said to Kendall was hurtful, and what he'd said to James hurt him, too. But Carlos was so sensitive, so gullible. He'd believe everything Logan told him.

"No one cares about me." Carlos whimpered, sniffling and wiping his face with the sleeve of his white and brown shirt.

James winced. "That's not true, buddy. Kendall and I care about you." James told Carlos, trying to get his youngest friend to stop crying.

"But you're o-only ac-acting." Carlos sobbed into James's shirt. For once, James didn't care. How dare Logan say that? First he called Kendall a bad leader, then he called James ugly, and now he told Carlos that James and Kendall weren't even his real friends? This wasn't the Logan he used to know. James hated Logan now.

"Buddy, we care about you. And I promise you, we're _not_ acting. I promise, Carlos. We love you more than anything in this hospital." Kendall assured Carlos. The Latino looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

"R-really?" He squeaked, and Kendall and James smiled back at him.

"Definitely." The two said together.

Carlos sniffled and then smiled. "I love you guys." He said softly, leaning on James's shoulder and quickly falling asleep.

"Well, that takes care of everyone, doesn't it?" Kendall laughed at James's statement. With nothing else to do, Kendall and James quickly fell asleep, too.

_Line line line line _

Kendall woke up when his phone started ringing insanely loud. He groaned, and prevented himself from falling off of the chair he was sitting on. James and Carlos were startled awake, too, and Kendall wondered who might be calling.

"Dog!" Kendall winced at Gustavo's harsh voice, leaning away from the phone.

"Sup, Gus?" Kendall retorted, smirking.

"I told you not to call me that!" Gustavo yelled into the phone. Kendall heard Kelly saying something that sounded pretty important. Gustavo sighed and stopped arguing with Kendall.

"Dog, Kelly, Griffin, and I were thinking that since Logan isn't getting better anytime soon…" He sighed. "... we're gonna have to hire someone new for the time being." He concluded.

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled into the phone, possibly even louder than Gustavo had before.

"We're getting a new dog, _Dog._" Gustavo repeated, sounding satisfied. Kendall sucked in a deep breath.

"Gustavo, wait for a minute, k?" Kendall stopped talking to the phone and turned to James and Carlos.

"Now what?" James asked, him and Carlos knowing about the situation from Gustavo's loud noise already.

Kendall looked up and thought about it. "Well… Logan really isn't getting better anytime soon…. And he _has_been pr-etty mean to us the past few days…" Kendall trailed off, letting the thought linger in the air.

James knew Logan's behavior wasn't acceptable. Logan shouldn't be like that. He had hurt all of them, and James wasn't going to forgive Logan anytime soon. Maybe this was how they could move on for awhile. Maybe this could take their minds off of Logan as he… healed.

"I think we should do it." James stated. Kendall nodded, and Carlos just looked confused.

"But… we're just leaving Logie behind?" He asked softly.

"Not exactly. When Logan's back to, um, _normal_, and he's out of the hospital, then he can rejoin the band. The fans need us, Carlitos. We can't let them down." Kendall explained. Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, if Logie's gonna come back, then I guess… okay." Kendall and James glanced at each other and smiled. At least things were going well with the band, right?

"Gustavo? Ya there?" There was a pause. Gustavo said something muffled on the other side.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Bring it, Gustavo."

**A/N-****So,****plot****twist****there,****eh?****And****the****boys****' ****be****meeting****someone****new****next****chapter!****I****'****ve****already****gotten****a****name****for****the****guy****… ****it****'****ll****be****weird****…****.****But****I****think****you****'****ll**_**kinda**_**like****him.**

**I****LOVE****all****the****reviews,****seriously!****Please****review?**

**Peace, Love, and GIRAFFES!**

**Anonymous Skrtle**


	18. The New Guy

_**Chapter 18**_

"Kendall? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlos whispered, leaning over so Kendall could talk to him. Carlos couldn't help but feel as though they were betraying Logan like this… but maybe he deserved it. Carlos tried not to think about Logan anymore, because he wasn't _Logan_ anymore. There was something wrong with him, and _that_ was what was making Carlos hurt. The _thing_ that was now Logan.

"Dude, it's just for a short time… until Logan cools off a bit." Kendall answered, sure and confident about his answer. Logan was being unreasonable, and even though Kendall knew it wasn't his smart friend's fault, he couldn't help but think that this would make everything easier. Kendall knew he was just being selfish. He was supposed to be the leader. But right now, all he wanted was to be out of Logan's life for a while, until things got better. He was hiding from the challenges, the obstacles, because he was getting tired of climbing them all time.

"And our careers are gonna be _ruined_ if Griffin doesn't get a new song soon." James added desperately. James loved singing, and dancing, and acting. He loved performing arts, and he had finally got a chance to do it as a job. Even though Gustavo was cruel and horrible, James was determined to get Big Time Rush to the top, even if it meant getting a new member. James knew that Logan would (hopefully) get better soon, and then they'll just switch him back. James missed Logan more than ever, but he didn't want to see the Rabies Logan ever again.

"I still don't think it's gonna work, Kendall. What if Logan gets mad?" Carlos asked hesitantly.

Kendall sighed. "It's gonna work, Carlos." He said through gritted teeth. Why was Carlos questioning everything he was doing? He was the leader, and his plans worked 99% of the time. "Stop. Questioning. Everything. I. Do." He said, trying to sound calm. For some reason, he was feeling really angry all of a sudden.

Carlos could feel the unfriendly vibe coming from Kendall, and he looked down and nodded. Why was Kendall turning so mean? Was it because of Logan?

"Okay…" Carlos trailed off and swallowed a huge bump in his throat. He heard James punch Kendall, as if to tell him to stop being so mean. Kendall turned and glared back at James, completely ignoring him.

"So, when's the new guy gonna come?" James tried to change the subject.

Kendall's face softened a little bit. "I don't know, maybe in a few minutes." He responded. As if on cue, Gustavo, Kelly, and a teenage dude came trampling into the studio.

"This is your new band mate." Gustavo announced indifferently, pushing forward a teenage boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The boy smiled and waved, pulling out a comb to brush his hair. All three of the boys could see that he wasn't ugly, even if he were bald. That made James jealous. But still, James likes the new guy right away for some strange reason.

"Hey. The name's Shane. 18 years old." He introduces himself, smiling the whole time. He seemed laid back, calm, and cool about everything. Kendall likes the new guy because of his attitude, too. He was good for a leader, just like him.

"I only use the comb when I'm in a new place. You know, gotta have a good first impression, right?" He explains when he sees everyone staring at him. James looked down in disappointment... He'd never meet someone as pretty and unique as himself. But he still liked Shane.

"Nice to meet ya. Kendall, 17 years old." Kendall and Shane shake hands.

"James. 17." James introduced. "I'm 'The Face'." He says in a deep voice. Shane chuckles and smiles.

"I like you... But just to tell you, you won't be the face for long." He replies, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you just got burned, James!" Carlos cried. James punched his shoulder, shutting him up but not wiping off the smirk on the Latino's face.

Shane smiles. "What's _you're_ name, little guy?" He asked, smirking.

"Carlos." Carlos replied, not wanting to say anymore. He couldn't forget the fact that Logan and him used to still be 16. Now it was only him, and he didn't want to be the baby of their group without Logan being there. He loved Logan, and he missed him, no matter how cruel Logan was being these days. But Carlos knew he should try to move on, and get to like this Shane guy.

"Enough blabbering. James and Kendall, in the studio. Now." Gustavo left with the two boys. Kelly glanced at Shane and Carlos.

"Carlos, can you show Shane around for awhile? I've got errands to do." She said in a sweet voice. Carlos nodded. Kelly smiled at the youngest band member and then at Shane.

"Thanks, ma'am." Shane smiled back, and Kelly raised her eyebrows. Ma'am? This boy was too polite. He'd already pleased Kelly even more than Gustavo was pleasing her after all these years. Strange.

Kelly closed the door gently behind her. Carlos looked up at Shane, who was a good foot taller than he was.

"So..." Carlos started, not knowing what to say. Shane looked away, and was checking out the pictures located next to Gustavo's office. The _posters__of__past__bands._

Suddenly, Carlos found himself on the ground, his arm feeling like it broke in half. "Ow!" he cried loudly, not even knowing what just happened.

Shane looked at him with an expression of confusion and guilt. "Are you okay? Oh gosh, I should've caught you or something..." He said sincerely, pulling Carlos up.

Carlos smiled and rubber his arm painfully. "Thanks." He said. "What happened?"

Shane shrugged. "You tripped over your shoelaces or something. Sorry I didn't react faster." Shane responded. Carlos nodded, not wanting to tie his shoes again. He continued with his tour.

He told Shane all about their studio, and Gustavo and Kelly's office. Shane was a really nice guy, and Carlos started thinking that maybe Shane was better then he'd thought he'd be.

"Where you living?" Carlos asked curiously.

"That Woods Palm place." Shane answered.

Carlos grinned. "Palm Woods." He corrected.

Shane seemed to swallow down some emoting of his, and grinned back.

"Whoops... Well, I'm 2K if ya wanna know." Shane added.

Carlos grinned. "That's right next to ours!" He shrieked excitedly. Shane grinned and smirked.

"Perfect." He said, rubbing his hands together, shivering.

"It's cold in here. I'll be beading out to meet your other buds, k?" Carlos nodded and waved goodbye.

Carlos felt the pain in his left arm return where he'd fallen and probably strained it or dislocated it or something. Tears filled his eyes when he tried to pick up a pencil with his left arm.

He looked down and willed his tears away. But when his eyes cleared, Carlos noticed something.

His shoes had no shoelaces on them.

**A/N- OMG…. SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL THAT STUFF! I AM SO SORRY! AAAAH! Don't kill me… cuz I know where you live… ;) **

**And I really hoped you liked this insanely good chapter, and what's going on with Shane and the little Rusher? **

**Review? I hope none of ya have given up on this story yet…**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	19. Sinister

_**Chapter 19**_

Kendall and James just finished singing their duet when Shane entered the room. "Hello." He smiled at them. Kendall and James shared a glance.

"Sorry if I interrupted the song or anything." He added, shocking Gustavo. This dog wasn't as horrible as his other dogs... He apologized for doing something not even as bad as what the dogs did on a daily basis.

"Oh, no problem..." Kendall trailed of, for once not knowing what to say or do. Shane was the new guy, and none of them knew anything about him. Kendall was never that good at goodbyes _or_ hellos. Especially with someone who would be replacing Logan temporarily.

"So, where ya from?" James asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Shane looked up, relieved to have something to talk about.

"I moved here from Utah. My dad died in a car crash, so my mom had to move to LA for her new job." Shane continued, looking saddened for a moment.  
>"I'm so sorry... That's horrible." Kendall said, truly feeling horrible. Shane's dad had died. Kendall's dad had left his family when he was little, so he had no idea really how it felt to lose someone you truly love as a brother, father, sister, or other family member. Maybe he was experiencing the feeling with Logan, but Logan wasn't dead yet. But Shane's dad was, and that was a sad thing.<p>

"Thanks. I'm getting used to it. But I'll never really get over it, know what I mean?" Shane sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Kendall and James nodded sympathetically. Gustavo had already left the room, so it was only the three of them at the moment.

"And I got a job here so we won't be camping on the streets, ya know?" Shane tried to make it sound like a joke, but instead making the situation even grimmer. Shane needed this job or his mom and him and his family were going to become poor and live a horrible life. Kendall and James knew this, and they respected Shane's courage and his responsibility.

"How many siblings do you have? I have a little sister named Katie. She's 10." Kendall informed Shane.

Shane nodded. "Cool! I have a little brother named Luke. He's 12." The cheerfulness in his voice made Kendall and James perk up, too.

"And I'm an only child." James said before anyone could ask him.

"Doesn't that get lonely?" Shane asked. James shrugged.

"I've always got my best buds here with me, don't I?" James winked.  
>Shane rolled his eyes. "What did I say about being the pretty one? I'm going to shock you with my beauty."<p>

James let out a girlish scream. "Don't you dare..." He warned in a deep voice.

Shane laughed. "Are all your friends like this? Tell me about 'em."

Kendall thought for a moment. "Well, I'm kinda their leader, cuz they're way too crazy and horrible to be left alone with no guidance." Shane let out a little chuckle. Kendall smirked. "Then, James is obviously the pretty boy. He's a caring guy, but he probably cares about his hair more than anyone else." Kendall smirked again as James punched him on the arm playfully.

"Carlos is like the sunshine of our group. He's crazy, energetic, and makes us laugh. He's as innocent as innocent can get, and even though he's really annoying sometimes, he's the youngest of all of us and we love him like an annoying little brother."

"And Logan. Logan, he, he's the one in the hospital. He got rabies from a bat during a camping trip in Brazil. He's the smart one of our group; he's pessimistic and realistic, and keeps us from getting into too much trouble. We're protective of him, because he's small and a big target for bullies." Kendall's voice cracks, much to his embarrassment.

Shane smiles weakly. "I'm sorry this is happening to you right now. But I know you'll all stick together. From what you told me, you guys are like peanut butter and jelly. You're together no matter what."

Kendall and James looked better. "Thanks, man, you really know how to make a guy feel better." James said gratefully. Shane just nodded.

"No problem. You're gonna be my band mates now, right? Best get a good first impression, huh?" James and Kendall snickered. That was the same thing he said when the first saw him about an hour ago.

Just then, Carlos burst through the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but the quickly closed it for some unknown reason of his own.

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Carlos" Shane greeted. Kendall and James followed suit.

Carlos was about to say something else, but they suddenly heard their limo's horn beeping outside.

"Ugh, that thing took longer to come than James takes in the shower." Kendall groaned. The four boys got up and started walking out of Rocque Records.  
>Suddenly, Carlos tripped and scraped the back of his ankle. As he fell, he caught sight of his backpack strap caught on to a cabinet handle. The backpack had pulled him down.<p>

"Ow!" Carlos felt tears in his eyes. He felt burning pain in his foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried.

He started taking deep breaths until the agonizing part of his pain had gone.

"Aw, Carlitos. Can I see?" Kendall took Carlos's shoe off, and saw a red and gray-purple bruise on the back of his ankle. It looked painful.

"You alright, buddy?" James asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, that looks like it hurts." Shane added, his eyes filled with worry, too.

Carlos smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, it just hurts a lot, but I'll be fine." He told them. Kendall helped him off the floor, and they headed home.

_Line __line __line_

When the boys arrived, they quickly got Shane into his apartment and hung out there for awhile.

It was when Kendall and James went out of the Palm Woods to get their ordered pizza that it happened.

Carlos and Shane were alone in Shane's apartment, with nothing to do.

Shane grinned at the younger boy with a mischievous glow in his blue eyes.

"What do you wanna do, _buddy_?" He half sneered, half asked. He put his hand on Carlos's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
>Carlos noticed that Shane was squeezing his shoulder a bit harder than necessary.<p>

"Ow. You're hurting me." Carlos whined in a small voice. Shane kept his hand on his shoulder, squeezing harder.

"I. Don't. Care." Those three words changed everything. Carlos knew that Shane was... Shane was bullying him. It had been Shane all along who had tripped him the two times he tripped and hurt himself that day.

"Carlos. I really enjoy your two other best friends. Kendall and James. They're cool dudes. But you're not."

Carlos gulped. "Why?" He squeaked.

Shane smirked. "I had a talk with you little pal Logan the other day. He seemed way out of it. But he told me that you caused him to be like that. It's _your_ fault that Logan's suffering. And I hate people who cause other people to be in pain. Especially idiots who aren't American." Shane snarled, his voice getting huskier and deeper.

"It wasn't my fault." Carlos said timidly, looking down. He suddenly felt Shane punch his jaw. It wasn't super hard; just hard enough to lift his eyes back to Shane's face. But it hurt Carlos's soft chin anyways.

"You ruined Logan. From what your friends told me, Logan was a genius. He was awesome. But you came along and ended that for him. You made Logan's life horrible. And that's disgusting."

"I hate you, Carlos. And if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ what I happened today, you'll be in some big trouble. Got it?" Carlos nodded.  
>Shane smiled. It didn't look like a cheerful smile, though. "Good boy." He smiled that evil grin again and kicked Carlos hard in the shin.<p>

"Oww!" Carlos cried, bending down to rub his sore shin. He glared at Shane, trying to hide the hurt he felt at Shane's words, and the fear he felt of Shane. Shane was a bully. And Carlos hated bullies. He was completely scared of them, and they made him feel so helplessly mad and pathetic.

Shane opened his mouth to say something else. Just then, the door opened, revealing Kendall and James with their pizza and drinks.

"We're baaaacckk!" James sang happily. Kendall rolled his green eyes.

"I love pizza!" Shane exclaimed cheerfully. "Thanks, guys."

"No prob. You helped pay for it too." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, but you went to pick it up. The gas money, man." Shane added. Kendall chuckled.

The boys started eating, all except for Carlos.

Shane wrinkled his eyebrows together in an act of confusion. "You want a piece, Carlos?" He asked nicely, winking at the Latino boy.

Carlos bit his lip. "I have to do something first. Be right back." He quickly left the apartment, returning back to his, trying to ignore the satisfied smirk on Shane's face.

Shane. All this time he had faked being nice to Carlos. He had hated Carlos all along. And Carlos had believed his act. He was so gullible. He was so stupid.  
>Carlos went into his room and lay on his soft bed. He felt tears in his eyes.<p>

And suddenly, Carlos was crying tears of confusion and pain. How could Kendall and James's best friend be his worst enemy?

_Line l__ine __line_

Logan opened his eyes. He was surrounded by anger. He was angry at everything. His anger was like an untamed lion.

But in the midst of all the red anger, Logan Mitchell felt confused. It was hardly there, but his confusion lay deep inside that lion. Telling it to stop, but with no avail.

What was wrong with him? He'd been so different... And for some reason, he liked it. He liked making his friends feel guilty. He liked making them blame themselves. He wanted revenge, but he didn't know what for

Logan knew he'd been so wrong, so cruel, and that he should change as-

Logan shook his head. No way. This was their faults, not his. They caused him to be like this, and he'd make them pay for it. And that was what he told the mysterious teen who came to visit him some time ago. What was his name again? Shan? Cane? Whatever.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were going to pay. And that's all Logan knew before the lion swallowed him whole, swallowing him into complete darkness.

**A/N-****So****…****.****Something ****sinister ****is ****going ****on, ****don****'****t ****you ****think? ****I ****hope ****ya ****all ****liked ****this ****chapter****… **

**Reviews ****are ****awesome!**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous ****Skrtle**


	20. Why?

_**Chapter 20**_

Carlos had to admit that this was the worst day ever. After yesterday's events with Shane, he'd thought he'd never have to say those words again. But this day was a disaster.

First of all, Carlos didn't have any breakfast, which was not a good thing for a growing teen like him. And he had Shane to thank for that. Shane had completely dumped all the contents of his plate of pancakes and sausage right down the trash disposal. Shane would kill him if Carlos told, so Carlos just pretended that he'd eaten especially fast today.

And then, on the car, Shane kept on poking his chest the whole ride to Rocque Records. He made it sound as though he were playing a game of his, but Carlos's chest still hurt at this moment. Too bad no one else noticed, though.

And worst of all was what had happened a minute before. Shane was stuck singing Logan's parts in every one of their new songs. He sounded good; they all had to admit that. He had the highest voice out of all of them, and the lowest voice, too. Carlos didn't know how that was possible, but he didn't question it.

But whenever Carlos was singing his part, Shane would stare at him the whole time, his blue eyes digging into his soul. He'd make throat slitting motions with his hand, and would glare at him and threaten him silently. And those faces freaked Carlos out, and he'd cough or squeak or his voice would crack whenever he was singing. Now, he had to listen to Gustavo's horribly loud yelling and screaming.

"What is wrong with you, DOG? Get it right!" Gustavo exploded. Kelly quickly led Gustavo out of the room. The boys thought they heard something breaking…. Actually, make that _four_ things. Or maybe even more.

Carlos glanced at Kendall and James, who both looked like they were trying to hide their annoyance. Carlos sighed when he saw Shane smirk at him. "Sorry, guys…" Carlos trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Kendall sighed, biting his lip. "It's okay, just… try to try harder, okay?" Carlos nodded. As long as none of them (except Shane) were mad at him, he was good.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna come, Kendall?" James asked suddenly.

Kendall grinned. "Sure. What about you, Shane?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Kendall nodded. "What about you, bud?"

Carlos saw Shane's glare and shook his head quickly. "N-no thanks." He answered as quickly as he could.

He could've sworn he saw a look of confusion on Kendall's face, but it was quickly gone when he turned around to leave with James.

Right after the door closed, Shane turned to Carlos and grinned. "Hungry?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, a mischievous look on his face.

Carlos glared back at him the best he could, not saying anything. In truth, he had never been hungrier, but he couldn't have Shane know that. But Shane probably knew already anyways.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked quietly.

Shane laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound. "I already told you. You caused Logan to be in the hospital. This is all your fault."

Carlos gulped. "No, it's not. And anyways, you should be taking. You said you didn't like people who caused pain and suffer to others. But that's what you're doing right now." Carlos retorted. He didn't even know where the words came from. But he didn't want Shane to use him like a puppet on a string anymore.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of white. Hot, searing pain flashed throughout his head. He looked up, noticing just then that he'd fell. He felt something warm trickling down his face. He reached up and wiped it off. He found that it weren't tears that were falling off his face. It was blood.

Shane made a growling noise. "Never, _never,_ talk to me like that _again_." He hissed. "Understand?" He said, tossing his hand-held mirror to Carlos. Carlos took it reluctantly and looked at his face.

What he saw made him want to cry. His eye was black and bruised up. And it was covered with blood. Carlos was surprised that he wasn't blind in that eye yet. His eye was already starting to swell up. It was purple and red and black all at the same time.

Carlos shuddered and put the mirror down. Shane smirked, and looked down at him. "Stand up." He commanded. Carlos did just as he said, his eye hurting him more than anything else ever had. Shane was stupid. Shane was an idiot.

Shane reached out his finger and poked Carlos's eye. Again, Carlos thought he saw white lightning flash through his mind. "Ow!" He cried, his hands shaking from the pain.

"Hurts?" Shane asked, smiling. Carlos nodded.

"Well, if you're gonna talk to me like that ever again, I'm punching you there. Got it?"

Carlos wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Shane that he was just an idiot who was too stupid to be classified as a human being. But Carlos didn't. He just nodded weakly. "Yeah."

"Good boy."

And then Shane just turned and walked out of the room. Carlos stood frozen in shock, pain, fear, and anger. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

"Dude! What happened to your face?" James came in suddenly and his eyes widened.

Carlos was about to tell them everything, but his mind told him that he'd be in some big trouble if he did. "I don't really wanna talk about it." He said honestly. He was telling the truth, but in a way, telling a lie, too.

"You sure?" Kendall stared at him with that same confused and worried stare.

"Yeah… I just fell, that's all." Carlos told them, hoping that they would believe him.

James nodded sadly. "Okay. I'll take your word on that."

Carlos nodded. How could they just say "okay" and just leave it at that? The Kendall and James he knew before would've kept on pressing him and forcing it out of him. It wouldn't have been hard, but they didn't. Carlos didn't know it that was a good thing or a bad thing. They were either convinced that he was old enough to take care of himself, or they were ignoring him. They were tossing him aside, because Shane was taking over them.

Shane. Shane. Shane. Carlos could've come up with millions bad things to say about Shane, but he didn't. He wasn't mean person. _He__wasn__'__t__a__mean__person._

_Line line line _

Logan Mitchell sat up in his hospital bed, waiting, watching. For what or for who, he had no idea. Logan didn't know what he was waiting for. Or _who_ he was waiting for.

Logan suddenly recalled a time where he'd called Kendall a bad leader. What was he thinking? Kendall was one of the best people he knew. He could control the whole world, and maybe even be president one day. He encouraged others, helped them, comforted them. What else did a leader need?

And he'd called James ugly. James was definitely the most handsome and pretty of their group. All the girls loved him, even though he _was_ a bit self-centered at times. But James didn't only care about himself. He was charming and sweet, yes, but he also cared for his friends and family, and would risk his life for any of those people in a split second. So what had Logan been thinking then?

And Carlos. He'd blamed Carlos for all of this. Logan said he hated Carlos. Carlos was sensitive, and could never take something like that to his face. Especially when one of his best friends told it to him. Carlos was fun, nice, innocent, adorable, and everything that Logan wasn't.

Logan knew why he'd said those horrible things. The doctors had said it was because of his rabies. It was like a symptom that happened when you had it. They had given him medicine to hopefully cure him of all of that.

But Logan was disgusted with himself. What had he done to his friends? Sure, they'd replaced him with that Shane guy. But that was only temporarily. Or at least Logan hoped it would stay that way. You never know what'll happen. Who could've guessed that Logan would one to hurt his best friends?

But what he'd said had been permanent. Those hurtful words would be in Kendall, James, and Carlos's hearts forever.

Logan couldn't erase his mistakes anymore. And that hurt him more than anything.

**A/N- So… this chapter was… interesting. I didn't plan for this stuff to happen, but I guess it just kinda… did. ;)**

**So, any predictions for what will happen next? I've got everything planned out, so… yeah, I guess you'll I'll get some clues and hints next chappie! **

**Please review? They mean so much to me… I need to see what you guys thought of this chapter! It makes me so happy! **

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle ;)**


	21. Doubt

_**Chapter 21**_

Rehearsal was so exhausting the next day that the boys crashed right when they got home, on the kitchen floor of Apartment 2J. They slept there on the floor for who knows how long, until one by one, they finally started to wake up.

"Ugh… I feel so refreshed." James groaned as he sat up groggily. Kendall and Carlos soon sat up, too. It was a good thing Shane was in his own apartment next door, probably sleeping as well, because if he were there with them, he'd somehow make Carlos seem stupid. And Shane had been telling him that he was, and he didn't like hearing that word anymore.

"I can't believe we just crashed on your kitchen floor." James stated bluntly. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"_My_ kitchen floor? More like _our_ floor." He retorted.

James was about to say something back, but then he seemed to remember something. "Carlos, did you really fall?" He asked, looking skeptical.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah."

Kendall smirked. "Then _how_ did you fall?"

"Uh.. I was, um, walking, and then I tripped and fell and his my face?" It came out more as a question, and Kendall and James were becoming even more doubtful.

"What did you hit it on?" Kendall continued.

"A… a chair." Carlos replied, thinking as quickly as his brain could.

"Dude. Not possible. There are no chairs in the room you were in, smart one." James pointed out, a satisfied grin on his face.

Carlos sighed. His jig was up. "Okay, you can't tell anyone I told you this, okay?"

Kendall and James nodded, curiosity lighting up their eyes.

"These bruises on my face were from Shane." He said. Carlos looked up and tried to see what was in his friends' expressions. He saw shock, anger, and doubt.

"Carlos. What _really_ happened?" Kendall asked, doubt written all over on his face. "Stop joking around and just tell us the truth."

Carlos felt dread fill him. How did they not believe him? "I'm telling the truth! I swear! Shane did all this to me!" He cried desperately.

James rolled his eyes. "_Sure,_ Carlos. Shane wouldn't do something stupid like that. He's a nice guy. He even got _Gustavo_ to stop yelling his guts out at us."

"No, I swear! I'm not kidding!"

"Dude, stop lying to us."

"I'm not!"

James sighed. "Tell me one reason Shane would ever do something like that."

Carlos couldn't believe it. Kendall and James didn't believe him. They loved Shane too much. They loved everything he did. They loved how nice he was to them, how funny and determined he was. Shane was like the leader Kendall never had. James loved how Shane was his Mr. Beauty partner. Why would they believe Carlos, who was just a goofball and an idiot?

"I can't believe you guy! He has plenty of reasons! He hates me because he thinks I caused Logan to… end up in the hospital! He hates me because to him, I'm just a burden! Why can't you understand that?" Carlos shouted, his voice getting higher and higher. He felt like he was going to start crying, and he didn't want his friends to see him cry.

Kendall glanced at James. "Sorry, buddy, but everything you said just doesn't make any sense. We're sorry you don't like Shane as much as we do, but you gotta learn to love everyone, alright?" Kendall told him gently.

Carlos stared back at them, his mouth agape. "He's a bully, Kendall! Why can't you get it?"

"The only thing I get is that you're using your pain against him! Carlos, we all know you're clumsy, so don't try to blame Shane because of the things you get yourself into!" James retorted. He and Kendall turned their backs, and walked into their separate rooms.

"They don't believe me." Carlos whispered to himself, tears spilling from his brown eyes.

There was no one left to get help from. He'd thought Kendall and James were his protectors, but now he didn't think so. He'd trusted them with all that, and what did they do? They tossed it all away in the trash, like his troubles didn't matter. And maybe, to them, his troubles _didn__'__t_ matter at all to them. There was only one person left. Carlos had doubts about him, but he could be wrong. After all, Kendall and James were wrong about Shane, too, weren't they? Carlos knew from his recent experience that he shouldn't doubt anything until he knew for sure.

He had to go visit Logan.

_Line line line _

Carlos did exactly what he'd thought of doing. He'd taken a taxi to the hospital, and asked the nice lady for Logan's room number.

Carlos took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlos almost jumped when he heard Logan's voice. It sounded normal, like how Logan sounded before. Carlos took comfort in that soothing voice, and he walked in.

Logan sat up in bed, just like he did the other times Carlos came in. But Carlos didn't know what Logan would do. Last time, Logan called him names and kicked him out. But Carlos knew that this time, things could be different.

"Hey, Logan." Logan looked up.

"Hey." He said quietly. Carlos nervously shuffled forward a little.

"H-how are you?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Carlos. I'm sorry." Carlos blinked in surprise at Logan's unexpected and sudden words. He was sorry. Maybe Logan didn't mean what he'd said before. Maybe he was just angry at something else. Maybe Logan wasn't mad at him or Kendall or James at all.

"I forgive you" Carlos replied immediately, grinning.

"What? You're just forgiving me like that? How?" Logan asked disbelievingly.

"I mean, you didn't mean it. We all say things that we don't want to. Sometimes I tell people things that you tell me not to tell. And you always forgive me at the end, too." Logan grinned, thinking of memories long ago. Well, maybe only a few months ago, before all of this had happened. Before Logan had changed.

"So are you back to the old Logan?" Carlos asked, the innocence and worry dripping from his voice.

Logan smiled. "Sure am, buddy."

Carlos shifted his legs and quickly sat down in a chair. "I need your help, Logie." He stated. Logan felt warmth radiating from Carlos into him when he heard his long ago nickname. Maybe Carlos cared, maybe they all still cared. Maybe he could change for good, and everything could be fine again as long as he recovered.

"Okay… so there's this new guy named-"

"I know. Shane. He came to visit me in the hospital when I was still… crazy." Logan finished, causing Carlos to giggle. Logan missed that sound. He hadn't heard Carlos giggle or laugh in such a long time. All he'd done was cry when he was in Logan's room. And Logan knew he was to blame for that.

"Okay, so Shane… he's nice to everyone. He kind of leads us and encourages us when we're all sad. He even stopped Gustavo from yelling at us, like, _ten_ times. He always competes with James to see who's prettier. So Kendall and James love him."

Logan didn't see where this was going. "So?"

Carlos bit his lip hard. "Well, after you were crazy and told Shane that this was all… my fault," he started, his voice cracking, "he hated me. He pushed me around and punched me and threw my breakfast away in the trash. He even punched me yesterday, and it still hurt to blink my eyes." Carlos explained. Logan looked at Carlos's face and was surprised that he hadn't noticed the swollen black and purple bruise on Carlos's eye.

"Ouch." Logan winced, his eye starting to feel weird just from looking at Carlos's. This Shane guy was horrible! So why weren't Kendall and James helping Carlos? Logan was confused. He'd always been smart, but this was one thing he couldn't solve until he knew all the details.

"So today, about 30 minutes ago, I told Kendall and James. But Logan, they… they didn't believe me. They thought I just wanted Shane out of Big Time Rush, and I was just making up the story about Shane. They said I was blaming Shane for my clumsiness." Carlos sniffled, and wiped a tear away from his eye.

Logan frowned. Kendall and James didn't believe Carlos? What had they turned into? Where else would that fist-sized bruise have come from? Logan suddenly felt anger boiling up inside him. But this time, it was for a good reason.

"I'm sorry, Carlos… This is my fault. I shouldn't have told Shane that this was your fault. It isn't, and don't you ever forget that." He said firmly, pulling Carlos into a halfway hug.

"No… even if you d-didn't tell Sh-shane, he would've still done this. There's always someone in the world who hates someone else for no apparent reason. I'm s-s-sure he's nicer to everyone else, Logan." Logan's heart almost broke when he heard Carlos say that.

"Carlos, no one would hate you. Shane's just… stupid. He's a stupid idiot who doesn't know what he's saying. And I promise that I'll get Kendall and James to get their mind out of the gutter and to open their stinking eyes!" Carlos grinned at that, his tears ceasing.

"I'm glad I came here today, Logan." He said smiling. Logan found himself smiling back. He felt so good. He didn't feel depressed or hurt or worried anymore. As long as there was still one person left in the world he liked his presence, he'd stay alive for that one person.

And Logan knew that he needed Carlos as much as Carlos needed him. And that made him smile. Logan smiled back and reached out to ruffle Carlos's black hair.

"I am too, buddy. I'm glad you came, too."

**A/N- Fast update, huh? ;) And this chapter was… expectedly unexpected… if you know what I mean… which I'm assuming you don't.**

**So what now? Is Logan gonna help Carlos, or is he gonna collapse and die all of a sudden? What do you guys think?**

**And by the way, I got the name Shane from some guy that I… huh, let's just say we had some "creative differences," shall we? ;)**

**Well, please review! I love all of ya! **

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	22. Return

_**Chapter 22**_

Shane Anderson was an interesting guy. He was born September 3rd, 1993 (9/3/93) in the small Utah town of Maple Grove, zip code 84101. His mom was named Cynthia, and was currently 29 years old when she gave birth to her first child, Shane. Shane was larger than 93% of the average boy baby when he was born, weighing 10 pounds and measuring 19 inches. His parents raised him well, and made him a successful and polite young child.

When Shane was 6 years old, his baby brother was born. Luke Anderson. He was a small baby, and grew up to be shorter than the average boy his age. Shane loved his little brother, and never once hurt him. Well, maybe some small slap fights, but never anything real or serious. Luke loved his big brother, too, and looked up to him and admired him

When Shane was 14, his dad had been diagnosed with cancer. It was a hard time for all of them, especially for Shane. He and his dad had the closest relationship a father and son could. They went fishing every Saturday in Salt Lake City, rode a motorcycle around town every Wednesday night, watched the Monday night baseball game, the Tuesday night football game, rode their bikes for hours on end on Friday, went out to eat every Thursday night, and just had a great time together. Shane loved his dad, and his dad loved him back.

But when Shane's father, Daniel Anderson, was diagnosed, he changed. They no longer had the fun nights together, or the fishing trips, or anything. Daniel was too sick to do anything, and sometimes would snap at them. Daniel was under so much pressure and so much stress, he never really had a nice conversation with them anymore. He either yelled at them or ignored them completely. Finally, it all got too much for Daniel.

He went out one night to buy some cigarettes and some wine. He drank all the wine in minutes, and smoked all the cigarettes afterwards. On the car ride home, he was a drunk man. He decided that maybe crashing into a tree or another car would be fun, because it'd end all his troubles and stress.

But before he could crash into a tree, he crashed into a car. The person in that car died in an instant, and Shane's dad died, too. But the thing was, the guy in the car was the most popular kid in Shane's high school. Everyone blamed him for the death of one of their most beloved man. Kids pushed him around, and called him horrible names. Shane wasn't that popular, but he had a considerable amount of friends.

But right after the accident, all his friends turned on him and never talked to him again. Shane didn't know what to do, but was relieved when his mother had finally gotten a job in L.A. He tried out for a boy band, and made it in.

From then on, Shane knew that he hated what caused his father to die. He hated things and people who caused others to suffer and be in pain. He was bullied, and he never wanted to have those experiences again. So when he met Carlos, and knew he was the cause of Logan's pain, everything inside of him just broke. He hated Carlos, not for who he was, but for what he did. He hated Carlos because what he had done was horrible, and there was no turning back.

Shane had his life to prove it.

_Line line line_

For the next few days, Logan and Carlos were the best of friends again. They texted each other, talked to each other in person, and became closer. Carlos visited Logan every single day in the hospital, and usually stayed for 4 hours minimum. It became a habit. Right after rehearsal every day, Carlos drove to the hospital and hung out with Logan and talked about Shane and other stupid things like that.

Finally, Logan was let out of the hospital. The doctors said he had to take it easy for a few weeks before he could do anything. And the worst part was that it could come back. Logan could have rabies again, and the cycle would start all over again.

Carlos didn't think about that. He just saw the happiness in the fact that Logan was coming back home. Finally.

And now, Logan could help Carlos get rid of /Shane. Needless to say, Carlos was a happy boy at this moment.

James and Kendall were excited that Logan were coming home. Carlos couldn't help thinking that maybe they weren't that excited. After all, Shane had to leave the band now, right? And they weren't the ones who visited Logan in the hospital when he got better.

James and Kendall didn't know Logan. They didn't know the Logan now, only the horrible one from before.

"Logan. You're back." James stated flatly, as if he didn't even care. "It's different without you here." But was it a good different, or a bad different?

"Yeah, man, we're really happy." Kendall grinned, but anyone could see that he was planning to go somewhere else.

Logan felt hurt. His best friends since kindergarten didn't even seem to care about him right now. He'd just gotten out of the hospital, and they weren't even hugging him or crying or anything. Maybe they were done with him. Maybe they would never forgive him. He felt tears fill his eyes. Was he worth nothing now to these two guys?

Carlos saw this and glared at Kendall. "You guys don't really seem to care that Logie's back." Carlos stated bluntly.

James widened his eyes. Carlos never spoke to them like that before. He sounded mean and angry, and that was really rare of him. James and Kendall had to admit that they weren't the happiest of souls right now. Shane was leaving now that Logan was back. They didn't think they wanted that to happen.

"Shane has to leave now, right? So you'll _have_ to spend more time with Logan now." Carlos pointed out happily. But he wasn't expecting what Kendall said next.

"No, Carlos. We're keeping Shane. But Logan's out of the band." He said. It felt like someone had dropped a bomb on Logan. Was he really that bad? He was so useless that Kendall and James didn't even want him anymore.

"What? But…. Logan's our friend." Carlos begged desperately. "We _have_ to let him stay in the band." Kendall shook his head slightly. Shane needed this job. He had to support his brother and his mom. They couldn't just kick him out. He was helping someone in need. Shane needed them, and Kendall wasn't about to let him down. Shane was so nice, such a great guy. Kendall couldn't bear to break his heart.

James shook his head, too. "Carlos, remember what Logan did to you? To _us?_ Shane would never do that to us, buddy. But Logan may do it again. You never know. We just can't trust him right now, Carlos." He couldn't get over the fact that Logan had called him ugly. It wasn't the fact that he cared if he was pretty or not, it was the fact that _Logan_ said it to him. Logan was always nice, always patient. _Was_ being the key word. But James couldn't forgive Logan. The scars Logan had given him were still healing.

Carlos shook his head. "No, no, no." He cried, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't live with Shane anymore, and he needed Logan back. "If he's out, then I am too!" He added. He wasn't really aware of what he'd said until it had come out of his mouth. But even then, he was sure of it. If Logan wasn't in the band, he wasn't, either.

Kendall sighed. "Carlos, why don't you understand? We can't have Logan back. He's gonna hurt us again!"

"No he's not! He's all better now! You guys never even took the time to visit him. He's back to normal, guys, and you don't even care! Shane's stupid, and he's just putting on an act for you two! And you're falling for it!" Carlos cried, his voice getting higher and louder.

James rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you're so sure of yourself, then go. Get out. We don't need you _or_Logan anyways. No one needs you, Carlos. And no one needs Logan, either."

Carlos stared in shock at James and Kendall. The two who he'd thought would stick with him forever. Hurt filled him, and he didn't know what to do anymore. His best friends were betraying Logan and him, and they were giving up on them. They were kicking _both_of them out.

Surprisingly, Logan suddenly stood up. "Fine. If you're gonna be stupid, we're both fine with that. Ask him. Ask Shane if he's hurting Carlos or not. Because I'm sure he is. We'll just be leaving now, jerks." He grabbed Carlos's hand, and the two walked out of the parked car and into Apartment 2J.

"Logan, why are Kendall and James so d-different?" Carlos sobbed into Logan shoulders. Logan patted his back.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know." When Carlos lifted his head up, fresh tears still in his eyes, he found that he didn't know, either. But he knew that as long as Logan was there, he'd be okay. He still had someone.

Logan found his face wet in a minute, too. What they said had hurt him. All he had looked forward to in his tedious time at the hospital was Kendall and James's visits. But they never came. And then, when Logan was going home, they didn't even care. They didn't even say "Welcome back" or anything. No party, no nothing. Not even any love.

"Logie, don't cry." Carlos tried to comfort Logan, but it was no use. Logan sobbed and sobbed into Carlos's shirt, the couch, in _his_ shirt, everywhere. Two of his best friends hated him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"They're g-gonna g-get better." Logan sobbed through his tears. "They _have_ to get better!" He cried loudly. Carlos looked taken aback at Logan's loudness and his tears. Logan wasn't really one to cry over things like this. Well, maybe he was. But Carlos had never seen Logan cry this hard over _anything_.

"We'll get them to know that Shane's a stupid jerk, Logie. I promise. We can work together, right?" Logan smiled slightly at the innocent tone in Carlos's voice. It gave him hope. Everything could work out again.

"You know what, buddy? You're right. We can do this it we stick together." Logan put his hand out, and Carlos quickly added his hand to the meager pile.

"So now what?" Logan asked after he'd finally calmed down. He wiped his eyes with his fingers, and sniffled twice.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted softly.

Logan grinned. "None of us know yet, Carlos. But I'm sure we'll think of something. But right now, you wanna go out to eat?"

Carlos smiled. "As a celebration for you?" Logan nodded hesitantly. Honestly, he wanted _someone_to be happy about his return.

"Yeah, it can be for the both of us." Logan said.

"I'd like that idea." Carlos answered.

Then, the two walked out of the building, into the empty car, and started driving toward somewhere same. Somewhere where they could finally forget about their troubles.

**A/N- Wow… almost 2,000 words! That's a record for me… but probably not a lot for some of you out there… ;)**

**And I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy, cuz I'm not sure if it was that good… but can you believe James and Kendall right now? Kicking poor Logan and Carlos out of the band? I'm a jerk, yes. But you all know you love the angst, right? ;) I love it too, so I guess we're on the same book here! ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	23. Not Everything's About You

_**Chapter 23**_

"Logie, how are we gonna get them to change their minds?" Carlos asked curiously. Kendall came up with the plans, but Logan was also good at it. He just couldn't be pressured. Right now he wasn't, but at the same time, he kind of was. It was hard to explain, but Logan knew that he had to make a good plan right now.

"Well, first we gotta act on past experiences. I mean, think of what we did in times before that worked successfully." Logan explained, his brain already turning. He thought of that time they got that old woman to drive them to the auditions…. That didn't work well. There was that other time when they all got break ups so they knew what Kendall was going through. That didn't work well, either.

Logan thought and thought, but he couldn't come up with anything. Suddenly, Carlos snapped his fingers loudly.

"I got it!" He cried, receiving confused stares from the other customers currently in the restaurant. "It's perfect, Logan!"

"What'?" Logan asked, leaning towards Carlos. He didn't want Carlos to shout so loudly. He was nervous getting so much unwanted attention.

Carlos seemed to take the hint and lowered his voice. "Well, remember when James's mom came and said she wanted to take him home?" Logan nodded, recalling the memory.

"So we wrote a song for his mom, and then she loved it! I mean, she didn't let James stay, but it probably helped her to decide at the end, right?" Logan smiled, knowing where Carlos was going with this.

"Dude! You're a genius!" Logan cried, pulling Carlos into a giant hug. Carlos grinned, glad that he was finally able to help in some way.

"So, we're going to go write a song?" Carlos concluded, making sure. Logan nodded eagerly.

"We're gonna write one just for Shane, and tell him how big of a jerk he is to you." Logan said, already liking the idea.

"That's gonna be hard." Carlos pouted, his hopes fading. None of them had tried writing a song before, except for "Oh Yeah." But that was a complete disaster. Hopefully it'd be better this time, when there were only two of them, not four.

"So, tell me about Shane." Logan started.

Carlos shrugged. "Not much to tell. He's 18, has blue eyes, brown hair, born in Texas, and is really tall. Like, 6 feet 2 inches or something like that. Taller than James, too." Carlos described, closing his eyes and picturing Shane's body in his mind.

"That's all you know?" Logan asked. Carlos had hung out with this guy for weeks, and that was all he knew about him?

"Yeah… and that he's really, _really,_ strong." Carlos added, shuddering. His black eye still hurt form that day Shane punched it. They'd get back at Shane for what he was doing.

"Okay…" Logan trailed off, ripping a piece of paper from the back of his notebook. Logan brought a notebook everywhere. When he saw or heard something interesting, he wrote it down. And you couldn't guess _how_ many interesting things you heard out in this world.

The two started thinking of words that rhymed, words that sounded funny. Eventually, they came up with a draft of their song. They went home, edited it, sung it, and perfected it until it sounded perfect. Well, close to perfect.

"I think it's good." Logan said, clasping his hands together.

"Really good." Carlos agreed, grinning.

"So are we gonna sing it to him?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "Tomorrow, but just be careful. Don't make him mad." He warned.

Logan smirked. "It's okay, I won't. Only you could, Carlos. Only you."

_Line line line _

Kendall and James were sitting in the studio with Shane, laughing at some hilarious story Shane had just told.

Just then, the door opened quietly and Logan and Carlos walked in.

"Hey, Logan! Hey, Carlos!" Shane stood up and walked towards him. Logan noticed that Carlos had kind of shrunk behind him. Shane must have beaten him pretty hard to make Carlos scared of him. Carlos loved other people, and was never really scared of living people.

"Shane, stop the sweet talk." Logan snapped, getting right to the point. "We have something to tell, er, I mean,_sing_, to you."

Shane rolled his eyes, sharing an amused glance with Kendall and James. "Sure, go ahead. Let's see what you've got."

Logan glanced at Carlos, who nodded. Logan took a deep breath and started the song.

_Why can't you understand,_

_I'm too scared to reprimand._

Carlos looked down and opened his mouth for his part.

_You may be the tallest, you may be the strongest,_

_You may be 6 foot 2,_

Logan stared right into Shane's eyes, feeling courage that he'd never had before.

_But__not__everything__is__about__you__…_

Carlos echoed him.

_About__you__…_

Logan started his part again, knowing how that he could sing this song with confidence.

_You__may__think__you__know__more__than__the__average__man,_

Carlos glanced at Shane, and saw that the tallest boy's eyes were filled with something that wasn't anger.

_But__sometimes__I__think__you__'__re__dumber__than__a__crayon._

Logan saw Shane's eyes change, and continued singing.

_ You may be the nicest to some of my friends, _

Carlos continued.

_You__may__pretend__you__care._

Logan glanced at Kendall and James, who looked angry and just…. Surprised.

_ But they're just hiding behind masks of pain and shock,_

_ Cuz really, you're all they've really got._

Carlos saw Shane staring at them with a sort of awe… it was surprising that out of the four of them, _they_ were the ones singing to Shane about how stupid he was. Logan and Carlos were the timid ones, the ones who lived in doubt.

_You can be my best friend, but first you have to stop being mean._

_I feel the bruises on my body everywhere,_

_And the pain in my heart makes it hard to bear…_

The two shortest members of Big Time Rush glanced at each other and finished their song.

_ Why can't you understand, _

_ I'm too scared to reprimand._

_ You maybe the tallest, you may be the strongest,_

_ You may pretend you care._

_ But not everything's about you._

_ About you…_

Logan and Carlos fell silent, their song finally finished. They glanced at each other, and then at Kendall and James, and then finally at Shane.

Then, the two turned around and walked out of Rocque Records.

Shane stared after them, not knowing what to say or do. He had to admit that he _was_ a bit arrogant and mean to Carlos…. And now he started to feel bad for his actions. But if he admitted that, Kendall and James would hate him. And he couldn't have them bail on him right now. He needed friends right now, and they were the only ones he had left.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." Shane whispered softly.

James wrinkled his eyebrows together. "What was that?"

Shane turned back to them and flashed them a fake smile. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Kendall turned to Shane. "You know you don't have to pay attention to them, right? They're not always right, even if they _did_ write a song about it." Kendall pointed out.

Shane nodded, closing his eyes. "I know."

He may not have to listen to them, but he _wanted_ to listen to them. He had to change. He had to change _quickly_.

**A/N- So… what do you guys think of the song? It was kinda lame, cuz I kinda made up the lyrics and stuff… Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**So now what is Shane thinking? Will he change, or will he stay the same forever? Dun dun…**

**Please review this chapter? I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	24. Leaving

_**Chapter 24**_

"Do you think it worked?" Carlos asked Logan worriedly. Logan stared up at the blue sky, watching birds and geese fly up in the air, free and without a worry in the world.

"I don't know, buddy. I really don't know." Logan answered honestly. He wanted Shane and Kendall and James to change, but he wanted them to change in a good way. He didn't want them to become snobs like the idiot football jocks at their old school in Minnesota. Those guys were bullies, and Logan hated bullies. He knew Carlos did, too.

"I hope they do." Carlos stated innocently. He wanted his friends to be nice again. To remember all their great memories from before… stuff happened to Logan. But he knew that sometimes, his wishes didn't always come true.

"I do too, Carlos." Logan sighed and averted his gaze down to the ground, staring at his shoes and the sidewalk they were currently walking on.

"Hey, Logan?" Logan looked up when he heard Carlos's sad tone. Carlos never sounded that sad, and Logan wanted to know why.

"Yeah?"

Carlos looked down and blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. Logan's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. What was Carlos sorry for?

"Why?" Carlos stared at Logan like he was crazy.

"Because _I_ did this to you! This stuff wouldn't have happened if _I_was just smarter! I shouldn't have told you to go in that cave! This stuff wouldn't ever have happened if it weren't for me!" Carlos shouted, tears streaming down his face. Logan stared at his younger friend in shock. He wasn't expecting such a change of mood. But Carlos's moods always changed from one to the next, and it seemed as if Logan could never catch up with it.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. I don't blame you. After all, the other guys told me to go in too. This is their faults, too." Logan said, rubbing Carlos's back in circles. Carlos wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blue shirt, staring up at Logan.

"You don't blame me?" He asked in a sad voice. Logan nodded.

"Of course not!' Carlos seemed to feel better when he heard the words coming out of Logan's mouth, and he quickly jumped up and started running.

"Carlos! Where are you going?" Logan called, running after the energetic boy. How Carlos could go from feeling sad to happy in less than 10 seconds was something that Logan could never figure out. But that was what Logan loved about Carlos. He was almost everything that he couldn't be.

_Line line line_

Shane walked down the streets of L.A, ignoring all the people who offered him fashion magazines and food and whatever. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when he bumped into an old lady. He quickly apologized and kept on walking, almost crashing into a pole.

Shane didn't know what to do. He wanted to change now that he found that he was becoming like his father. He was being mean, being _stupid_, to those around him. He was causing Carlos pain, and causing Logan, too. How ironic was that? Shane hated people who hurt other people, but he now realized that he _was_ one of those people. And that made him want to hurt himself.

But he didn't know what James and Kendall would think of him once he told them that he agreed with Logan and Carlos. Would they beat him up? Would they hate him forever, and kick him out of the band? He really needed that job, or his family would be dead meat. _Literally_.

Even though he was tall and looked strong, he really wasn't. He was afraid for his family and their well beings, and for himself. He was scared, and sometimes he just wanted to end all of this. But he couldn't. He had a family who looked up to him like a father. He had to live for _them_.

But his mom was doing fine. She earned more than enough to support her family. And when there were only two people in all to support, it wasn't all that hard. Shane didn't want to be a third burden that his mom had to care for, so he got a job so he could support himself.

Shane kept on thinking about his father and Logan and Carlos and Kendall and James and everything that had been going on the past few weeks. And he decided something that would change his life.

He was going to leave for good. Today, right now.

_Line line line_

"I can't believe they did that! What were they thinking, writing a _song_ to get Shane to change. What idiots." James muttered, rolling his eyes. Kendall looked up from whatever he was writing.

"I know… and I can't believe they don't like Shane. He's like, the best guy ever." Kendall pointed out, earning a nod from James.

"Speaking of Shane, where is he?" James wondered out loud. Kendall looked around and saw no sign of the tall teenager. Where_was_ Shane?

"I'll call him." Kendall whipped out his phone, and dialed the Shane on speed dial. The phone rang once, twice… eight times… ten times. No one answered. Kendall wondered why Shane didn't have a voice mail. Last time he checked, Shane _did_ have a voicemail message. Kendall hung up the phone after it rang more than twenty times. It was obvious that Shane wasn't going to pick up.

"No one answered. And he didn't even have a voicemail." Kendall reported to James, who stared at Kendall's phone in confusion. Shane always picked up his phone. He said he never wanted to miss any calls, because they could be really important.

"Hmm. I wonder where he's at." James said. Suddenly, he thought about Logan and Carlos. Maybe they took Shane away and were doing something with him. They could be hitting him, singing him another song, getting him to change, or… having fun with him. What if Shane _did_ change? What if he actually listened to Logan and Carlos? James didn't care that it was a selfish thought, he just wanted to know where Shane was.

Kendall seemed to think of the same thing, for they both jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, tracking down where Logan's phone was. Palm Woods Park. They drove there and ran out of the car in a rush.

They spotted their targets sitting at a wooden picnic bench, talking with each other. "Logan! Carlos!" Kendall called out.

The two boys looked up, surprise on their faces.

"Hey, Kendall. He, James." Carlos grinned at them, not seeing their angry looks casted at them. Kendall blinked and sat down next to Carlos. James sat down next to Logan.

"Where's Shane?" James demanded.

Logan stared at them, confused. "Why would _I_know? He's your friend." He retorted.

"We called him but he didn't pick up. Something's wrong." Kendall explained quickly. It was the first time in weeks that they'd had a conversation that lasted more than 20 seconds without violence or hurting someone.

"He could be in trouble!" James said, panic in his voice. Again, Logan wondered why they cared so much for Shane. He was a jerk, so why didn't they see that? But Logan had a kind heart, and so he felt concerned for Shane, too. Carlos was worried, too, because he knew how much Shane meant to Kendall and James.

Suddenly, Carlos's phone beeped, causing everyone to snap out of their thoughts. Carlos quickly pulled out the text message, and saw that Shane had sent it to him. Carlos stared at it.

_Hey,__Carlos.__I__just__wanted__to__say__that__I__'__m__sorry__for__everything__I__did__to__you.__I__hope__you__and__Logan__forgive__me.__I__'__m__leaving__L.A.__Tell__my__family__that__I__love__them,__and__tell__Kendall__and__James__that__this__wasn__'__t__their__fault.__This__is__my__fault.__I__decided__to__leave__because__I__couldn__'__t__take__this__pressure__anymore.__I__'__m__on__the__airplane__right__now__on__my__way__to__Australia.__I__'__ve__always__wanted__to__go__there,__and__maybe__this__is__my__chance.__I__took__some__money__from__my__bank__account,__and__I__'__ve__got__everything__covered.__I__'__m__even__spelling__everything__out__in__this__text,__because__I__'__m__not__joking__around.__I__'__m__really__leaving.__Please__don__'__t__tell__them__where__I__am.__Just__say__that__I__left__for__my__own__reasons._

_ Thanks, Carlos. You're a nice boy. I'm glad I got to meet you._

_ Shane Anderson (:_

Carlos stared and stared at the message on his phone screen. He didn't even notice when James waved his huge hand in front of his face.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" He didn't know who said it, but he suddenly took his face away from the screen, closing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

"He… he ran away." Carlos said.

Kendall and James exchanged shocked glances. "What?" James whispered softly. "Why?"

Carlos shrugged. "He said he left for his own reasons." He lied. Shane had apologized. He told Carlos not to tell about why and where he was leaving to, and Carlos would keep that promise. It was all he had left of Shane. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked Shane. If Shane didn't beat him up, he would've become friends with him.

Logan couldn't help but blame himself. Maybe if Carlos and him didn't write that song, maybe Shane wouldn't have left. This was all their fault. All _his_ fault. He had caused a person to leave the country, to leave the _continent._ He felt his throat going dry and swelling up. He felt his heart beat 10 times faster, and he started getting dizzy.

Suddenly, James found himself catching Logan as he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"_Logan!__"_

**A/N- Uh oh… please don't be mad at me… be mad at Logan! Aaah! And Shane!**

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Will Logan die? He will die at the end. **

**JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING! I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do with him yet… but your reviews may help me decide! ;)**

**Peace Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	25. No More Hope

_**Chapter 25**_

"Logan! Answer me!" Kendall cried, slapping Logan back and forth on the cheeks, his eyes wild and worried. What was happening to Logan? He was perfectly fine, and then he just… collapsed. What could be wrong?

"Logan! Wake up, man!" James cried. His hands shook from fear and confusion, and he quickly pulled out his phone and called 911.

"Hello? What is you emergency?" James quickly explained the situation, sounding panicked and taking huge breaths to calm himself down. The dispatcher on the other side of the line told James that an ambulance would be there in a few minutes. James told them where he was, and the woman on the other side said she knew already. Stupid phone trackers.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Kendall shrieked, gesturing to Logan's body. Logan was suddenly convulsing and jerking around. Foam was pouring from his mouth. The boys didn't know what was happening at first, but then James quickly turned Logan over on his stomach so he wouldn't choke on the foam.

"He's having a seizure!" Kendall cried suddenly, his voice rising. Carlos stared at Logan's body. He was frozen in shock and fear, and suddenly, he felt that Logan was dying. Logan couldn't die! He just couldn't! What would he do if Logan died?

"Logie!" Carlos started sobbing, and Kendall quickly pulled Carlos into his arms, telling him to calm down.

"Logan's gonna be fine, okay, Carlos?" Carlos shook his head quickly, not believing it. How could Logan be alright? He was choking on his own spit! How could he still be alright?

"I don't want L-logan t-t-to die!" Carlos sobbed into Kendall's shirt. Kendall shared a glance with James, telling him silently to bring Logan onto the ambulance and to ride with him. James nodded, spotting an ambulance in the distance.

In about 10 seconds, the ambulance arrived, and James quickly left with Logan. The paramedics quickly put oxygen masks on Logan, because it turned out that he couldn't breathe. James quickly waved goodbye to Kendall and Carlos as he fearfully rode away on the red and white vehicle, his best friend dying beside him.

Kendall got Carlos to get in the car, and he started to drive off. Carlos cried and cried in the passenger seat, babbling on and on about how he couldn't lose Logan.

"Carlos! Calm down, okay? Logan is going to be _fine_." Kendall said the words slowly so Carlos could comprehend them in his scared state. Carlos sniffled a few more times, and then he calmed down.

"Promise?" He said quietly. Kendall stared straight ahead at the road, not knowing how to answer that. He couldn't promise it, but he didn't want to tell Carlos that.

"Carlos, the doctors will take care of Logan, alright? I promise they'll do a good job." Kendall replied after thinking for a few minutes. Carlos nodded, not noticing that Kendall never said that Logan would be okay. The younger boy lay his head down on the dashboard, and quickly fell asleep. Kendall smiled softly at his friend. Carlos always fell asleep after he cried. It was a childish habit that Kendall loved about him.

When Kendall got to the hospital, he quickly woke Carlos up, and the two quickly followed a nurse into the waiting room, where James was sitting. Kendall didn't want to look at James. If he saw the expression on James's face, it could tell him whether Logan was dead or not.

But when Kendall finally forced himself to look at James's face, he was relieved to see no tears. James wasn't smiling either, but he wasn't crying. Kendall didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He prayed that it was.

"James? What's wrong with Logan?" Carlos asked quietly, rubbing his brown eyes. James looked at them with a sad expression. Kendall's heart dropped. Did Logan make it?

"I don't know, Carlos. He was pretty bad on the way to the hospital. But he was still breathing, but the doctors said that…" James trailed off wiping the tears away from his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends. He was the oldest, and he couldn't cry right now. Logan wasn't dead, and that's all that mattered right now.

"They said what, James?" Kendall asked gently. If James couldn't even say it, then it must be something bad.

"They said that Logan had... Kendall, they said that Logan had a _5_percent chance of living, Kendall!" James cried, collapsing onto the ground in tears. As much as he didn't want to cry, he started sobbing. And he wasn't able to stop. Kendall knelt down on the ground beside James, shaking his head in disbelief.

"James, are you sure?" James nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Logan…" Kendall whispered, sinking into a chair. Everything on his body felt limp and lifeless. He felt like jello. He didn't believe it… Logan was dying. There was almost no chance that he would live. No… this couldn't be happening.

Carlos just stared at his two older friends. James and Kendall looked so weak and so vulnerable and so scared. Carlos had never seen them look like that before. Logan was very likely to die, and Carlos hated that. But he still had that 5 percent of a chance to live. Carlos held on to that hope. He knew Logan would make it through. He'd survived rabies, and he could survive this, too. Carlos knew Logan could live.

James quickly sat down next to Kendall, not knowing what to do or say. His friend was dying, and the last memory Logan had of him was him and Kendall hating him and kicking him out of the band. What kind of friend was he? A horrible one, obviously.

James suddenly found himself crying into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall drew back in surprise, but then he started crying, too. There was no other person in the room other than Carlos, so they weren't ashamed to be crying like a baby at the age of 17. After all, any grown person would cry if they practically _caused_ one of the best friends to die.

Carlos watched Kendall and James cry into each other. He felt scared and intimidated. If the two strongest people he knew were a sobbing mess, then he knew that what was happening to Logan was really bad. Carlos was surprised that he wasn't crying. But as he watched the other guys cry, he decided that he would keep on believing. Even though Kendall and James thought that Logan was definitely going to die, he was going to keep on believing the opposite.

Carlos couldn't stand watching his two best friends cry anymore, so he left them sobbing and went up to the nice lady sitting at the front desk, shuffling through some papers.

"Um, excuse me?" Carlos asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt whatever she was doing. The woman looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Do you need something, sweetie?" Carlos nodded.

"Um… do you know wh-where Logan Mitchell is?" He asked hesitantly. What if the woman told him that he was dead, or that he couldn't see him? What if the woman ignored him? Carlos didn't know why he was thinking those things, but he was relieved when the woman told him to go to a room number.

"Room 135. Logan Mitchell suffered from a seizure, which is partly from rabies and mostly from stress and worry." The woman smiled gently at Carlos, who looked scared beyond belief.

"But I thought he was better from his rabies." Carlos protested weakly.

"I'm sorry, honey, but rabies don't really _end_ until the patient dies. Sometimes, it just stays inside your body and does nothing to you. At other times, like this one, it causes seizures and other things. But if Logan survives from this, then he most likely won't ever be having another one."

Carlos tried to process the information in his small head. He nodded quickly and walked away, not wanting to hear any more about Logan's disease. The doctor kept on saying "if". But Carlos was almost sure the Logan would survive. He was strong and brave enough to fight it.

He wandered the hallways in search of Room 135, but he couldn't seem to find it. After a long time of walking, his legs started to ache. He sat down and stared at the door in front of him. 999. He still had _a__lot_ of walking to do. But right now he decided to take a small break. Carlos sunk into the chair, curling himself into a ball and letting darkness surround him.

**A/N- Oh Carlos… how could you get lost again? Well, he's not lost… is he? **

**Well, the next chapter will focus on Kendall and James, and then Logan, of course! You think Logan will survive? 5 percent chance, peoples. **

**And Elevate is AWESOME! I guess my favorite songs are Invisible, Cover Girl, and Love Me Love Me… yeah. What about yours? ;)**

**Please review? It means a lot to me! Thanks guys! (and girls!)**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle ;)**


	26. Pessimistic and Optimistic

_**Chapter 26**_

Kendall and James cried for about 5 more minutes, ashamed of themselves for their actions but knowing that it was necessary.

"Wow. We're two big babies." James joked weakly. His smile came out more as a grimace. Kendall nodded in agreement. It was like they couldn't stop crying once they started. He felt like an idiot, just sitting there bawling his eyes out. He was sure James felt the same.

"You okay, dude?" James asked quietly. Kendall nodded.

"You?" James nodded back. They suddenly noticed that it was really quiet in the room. _Too__quiet._ They suddenly noticed something else, too.

"Hey. Where's Carlos?" Kendall said, worry in his voice. He remembered seeing Carlos's scared face, watching his big brothers cry their heads off. He felt ashamed for scaring his friend like that, and now Carlos was gone. He had no idea where Carlos could be in this huge hospital, but he was going to try his best and look for him.

"Oh no…" James said, putting his face in his hands. So many things were happening all at the same time, and he didn't think he could keep up with it. First Logan fainted, and then Carlos gets lost. James was sick of all the drama, and he wished that everything could be normal again.

"Let's go." James groaned, getting up with Kendall. The two walked down the hallway towards the front desk.

"Have you seen a kid just walk past? He's about this tall." James held his hands up to his chest. "Black hair, brown eyes?" The nurse seemed to be thinking for awhile, and then her eyes lit up as if she'd just figured something out.

"Yeah, I saw a kid just like that. He was heading up to Room 135. Adorable little thing." Kendall and James glanced at each other. Could it be that Carlos was visiting Logan up in his room? That meant that he wasn't lost, right?

"Whose room is that?" James asked quickly.

"Logan Mitchell. Why, is that a friend of yours?" Kendall and James nodded and thanked her. The two boys quickly ran down the hallway, trying to find Room 135.

The first door on the right was 1146. They had a _long_ way to go. After walking for about 10 more minutes, well, _sprinting_for about 10 more minutes, they stopped to rest. That was when James spotted a figure curled up in a chair about 20 yards away.

"Hey, is that Carlos?" James pointed towards the figure, and Kendall raised his eyebrows. They quickly walked towards the shape, and found that it _was_ indeed Carlos. The boy was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on the chair. Kendall rolled his eyes and picked Carlos up. _Typical__Carlos._

After a while, Carlos stirred and opened his eyes. "Kendall?" He slurred. Kendall smiled and set him down.

"Are you and James okay?" Carlos asked worriedly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Kendall and James nodded.

"Yeah, we just had a little breakdown. Sorry if we scared ya, buddy." James explained. Carlos just shrugged.

"You guys looked funny when you were crying." He told them, as if that would help anything. Kendall rolled his eyes again, and James gave Carlos a gentle shove.

"Dude, you cry all the time." James pointed out, earning a punch from Carlos.

"Is Logie okay?" Carlos asked in a quiet voice. James sighed and ruffled his youngest friend's hair.

"I don't know, Carlos. We're going to his room right now." James explained quickly.

"I was going to, but then I fell asleep." Carlos admitted, looking ashamed of himself. Logan needed them right now, and all he could do was sleep. He was such an idiot.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. We were sitting in chairs_crying._" Kendall assured him, earning a infectious giggle from Carlos.

Soon, they arrived in front of Logan's room. With a sigh, James pushed open the door. Logan was lying in bed, tubes surrounding him. Logan looked like a monster, lying there with his eyes closed. Carlos whimpered and pushed his head into Kendall's shirt. Kendall pulled Carlos into a hug, his eyes full of shock and fear for Logan.

"Logan…" James whispered, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry again. Life was too short for him to cry all the time. He had to be strong, because even though he didn't want to admit it, Logan was going to die soon. There was almost no chance that he was going to live.

"Kendall, James?" The two older boys turned their attention to Carlos, who looked like he was going to throw up any time soon.

"What's up, Carlos?"

Carlos bit his lip. "Is Logan gonna die?" He squeaked. James swallowed worriedly, and Kendall stared at the ceiling, blinking back tears. Kendall Knight didn't cry. Kendall Knight was the leader, and he wasn't weak. He wouldn't cry. He'd already embarrassed himself in front of James, and he couldn't do that in front of Carlos.

"Carlos, you have to understand that Logan has a 5 percent chance of surviving this." James explained quietly. "That means that out of 100 people with Logan's disease, only 5 of them survive. And Logan may very likely be the 95 who don't survive." James's voice broke at the end, and he had to keep himself from collapsing. Because saying that out loud just made it worse.

"I'm sorry buddy, but that's just how life works." Kendall finished. Carlos nodded sadly, his big brown eyes brimming with tears. He didn't understand why life was so cruel to them. Logan was a good kid, so why was he having such bad luck? Why were these things happening to only Logan? Why did Logan have to suffer all the pain?

The three boys stood in Room 135, watching Logan breathe in and out, in and out. They just couldn't accept the fact that they would probably never see Logan open his brown eyes again. They'd never hear one of Logan's corny jokes, or his random doctor facts. They would never be able to talk to him again.

"He's gonna live." Kendall and James turned and saw Carlos staring up at them firmly. "Logan's not gonna die."

"Carlos, buddy-"

Carlos shook his head quickly. "No! He's not gonna die! He's gonna be the 5 people who live! Why don't you guys believe that he's gonna live?" Tears poured out of Carlos's brown eyes, spilling over his face.

"Carlos, it just doesn't seem so likely. We're not saying it's impossible." Kendall argued, knowing that he was lying right through his teeth.

"But don't you guys believe in miracles? If we believe that Logan's gonna live, then he is." Carlos said confidently. Logan _was_ going to live. Even if Kendall and James said no. He was going to believe in Logan. Logan was going to survive.

"Carlos, I don't know... I just don't want to crush your hope if Logan _does_ die." Kendall said gently. Honestly, Kendall wished more than anything that he could believe as much as Carlos did. But he wasn't that optimistic. That was Carlos, hands down. But he knew that him and James weren't completely sure that Logan was going to die either. They weren't _that_ pessimistic. That was definitely Logan's thing.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but you can't be 100% sure." James added. He didn't want to break Carlos's spirit, but he didn't want Carlos to be completely broken when his wishes didn't come true. It was a lose-lose situation.

"He's gonna live." Carlos said firmly. He walked away from them and sat down on a chair across from Logan's bed. Kendall and James sighed, giving up on the whole thing.

They three boys sat down next to each other, and stared at Logan's pale face. Logan had always had the lightest skin out of all of them. Kendall was close, Carlos was a Latino, and James loved to tan himself every day.

"Logan, please get better." Carlos whispered softly, tears coming down his face.

"We love you Logie, no matter what." Kendall added softly.

"You'll always be with us, right here in our hearts." James finished off, brushing his hand across his heart. He knew it was cheesy, but he felt as though now were a great time to act cheesy.

There was a long period of silence. No coughs, no sniffles, no anything. Just silence.

They were mourning for Logan even though he hadn't even died yet.

**A/N- Wow… what a lame ending.. but I'm bad at endings, as ya already all know by now! **

**And is Logan gonna die? The Big Question right there. ;)**

**Review? They mean even more than a bunch of money to me… really.**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	27. Gone

_**Chapter 27**_

Logan Mitchell felt surrounded by darkness. He felt some sort of black liquid come and surround him. He didn't remember anything that had happened before he got trapped in this place of nothingness. He vaguely remembered his friends telling him that… _someone_had left. Shane, that was the name. Then, he'd freaked out. And now, he was here. In the middle of nowhere.

"Hello?" Logan called out. Eerie echoes answered him silently. He felt the liquid engulfing him, and he let it take over his life. From what he remembered from before this moment, he didn't really want to be awake right now. He didn't want to think about what had happened before. He didn't want the memories to come rushing back into him all of sudden.

It was only as Logan started becoming unconscious did he remember that if he fell asleep, he could very possibly never wake up again. But it was too late to slip back into his world of frustration, stress, and pain.

_Line line line_

"Carlos! Get the phone!" Kendall called over to his best friend. He was too busy focusing on a hockey computer game, and James was too busy doing his hair..

"Aww. Why can't you?" Carlos whined pitifully. Kendall sighed. He could never resist Carlos's sweet voice begging him to do something.

"Fine." He huffed, pausing his computer screen. This call better be worth it, because now he couldn't beat his high score in time. "You're so lazy." He mumbled, trying to avoid the fact that he was the one to completely give in.

"Hello?" Kendall said.

"Is this Logan Mitchell's residence?" A male voice spoke into the phone. Kendall could hear some noise in the background, some shouting and crashing.

"Yes? What's wrong with Logan?" By this time, Carlos was standing by Kendall's side like a little lost puppy, trying to listen in on what was happening. So far, he could only hear Kendall's side of the conversation.

"We're sorry, but we think Logan is dying. If you would like, you can come and say your last goodbyes." The voice sounded sad, full of grief. Kendall had no idea how the doctor could sound so sad every time he delivered the news. He'd probably told that to millions of people, yet he managed to still sound so sympathetic. But Kendall didn't' think about that. All he knew for a few seconds were that Logan, _his__best__friend__Logan,_ was dying. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kendall felt his knees buckle beneath him, and he fell to the ground.

"Sir? Are you still there?" The voice called into the phone. Carlos jumped in surprise and picked up the phone.

"Yeah." Carlos said, trying to mimic Kendall's deeper voice.

"We'll meet you in Logan's room, alright?" Carlos didn't know what had happened.

"Okay…" Carlos said. Before he could say any more, the doctor hung up. Carlos kneeled down to where Kendall was. Kendall had his eyes close, and he didn't seem like he was awake. Did Kendall just faint? Carlos hoped it was because something good had happened to Logan. He hoped so. He really, _really_, hoped so.

"Kendall? What's wrong, Kendall?" Carlos cried, holding on to Kendall's shoulders and shaking him. Kendall stirred after a couple more shakes. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, as if he'd just remembered something really important.

"Get James1 We're going to the hospital!" Kendall said. Carlos didn't hear the sadness and pain in his voice, so he ran quickly to get James. James hurried out, his hair as perfect as ever, and they three quickly got their jackets on and walked out of their apartment.

"What's wrong, Kendall? What's wrong with Logan?" James asked. Kendall shook his head in disbelief. It had to be a joke. It just _had_ to be. This couldn't be true. But doctors didn't lie.

"Logan. Logan, _he__'__s__dying._" Kendall whispered, his voice cracking so bad that Carlos was worried that he'd start crying.

"What? That… that can't be true." James said quietly, also shaking his head like Kendall. Carlos didn't know what to think. Why were they visiting Logan if he was already dead? Carlos didn't want to think of Logan as "dead' yet, until he saw it with his own two eyes.

"I'll explain w-when we g-get there." Kendall mumbled, getting onto the car and starting the engine. James and Carlos sat in the back, still trying to process what Kendall just told them. Logan was dying. Logan was dying.

Then suddenly found themselves facing the door leading to Logan. None of them dared open it. They didn't' want to face what would happen to Logan when they opened the door. They didn't want to see him dead. None of them thought they could handle it. They looked at each other, and together, they three used one of their hands to push open the wooden door.

They found Logan in the hospital room, his eyes close. There was nothing on him, not even the tubes that used to keep him breathing. "NO!" Kendall cried, collapsing onto the ground. James and Carlos quickly fell to floor after they finally saw for themselves that Logan was dead. There wasn't even anything helping him breath anymore. Logan. Was. _Dead._

"Logan! Why? Why did you do this to us?" James sobbed loudly. He didn't care about anything right now, except for Logan. He needed Logan back. He was mean, and now Logan was dead. DEAD!

"Logan! Don't leave us!" Kendall sobbed violently, his shoulders shaking.

Carlos stared at Logan's body, his eyes not really focusing on anything. Logan couldn't be dead. He promised him that he wouldn't die. He _promised_ him! And now here he was, dying on Carlos like he didn't mean anything. Logan didn't keep his promise, and that hurt Carlos worst of all. "Logan, please wake up." Carlos begged.

All of them begged Logan to wake up, not noticing anything happening around them. But they knew all their begging was useless, because Logan Mitchell, their best friend since 3rd grade, was dying. He was leaving them. He was already gone forever.

"Logan…. How could you do this to us? Logan, please let this be a sick, sick joke. I wouldn't even be mad at you if it was." James whispered with false hope in his voice. There was no getting Logan back after he died. There was nothing left for him or any of his friends to hope for.

Suddenly, Carlos whipped out his phone and did something through his blurred eyes. Kendall and James watched him with lifeless eyes. What was Carlos doing?

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked quietly. His voice sounded haunted, lifeless.

"Logan's not dead yet." Carlos said. "The doctor said he was_dying._" Carlos said.

James sighed. "Carlos, stop being so optimistic! Logan's _dead,_and he's not coming back!" He hated to break his friend's heart, but surprisingly, Carlos didn't cry. He just sighed and looked down at his phone. His eyes lit up, and suddenly, he believed in miracles.

"Logan's not gonna die." Carlos said firmly, holding his phone up in the air in victory. The one thing that could give Logan hope was coming. Kendall, James, and Carlos had been jerks to Logan the past few days. Well, maybe not Carlos, but Carlos knew that Logan was only stressed and sad because of one thing. And getting the one thing that Logan had ever wanted the past few weeks was going to help him survive. Logan was going to live. Carlos would make sure of it.

"Carlos, you're just in denial right now. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Kendall whispered, not even ashamed of the tears flowing freely down his face. He didn't care about his pride or his reputation anymore. Logan was dead, and that was that. Nothing mattered to him anymore, other than Katie and his mom and his friends. He didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Just wait, okay? Please just wait for a few more minutes." Carlos begged quietly. He stared up at them for a few more seconds, his chocolate brown eyes shining with some emotion that Kendall and James didn't really see deep enough. They were too worried, too grief-stricken.

"Okay, Carlos. A few more minutes." James whispered. If Carlos was going to hope for something, he and Kendall were, too. And whatever Carlos had told them about was probably nothing special. But it didn't hurt to hopelessly hope sometimes, did it?

**A/N- Logan… died? But what is Carlos talking about? Could Logan really be… not dead? All (and more) will be revealed next chapter!**

**And I'm really sorry to say, but the story's ending. I mean, probably just a few more chapters, and then Bitten will finally come to an end… But I promise I'll start another story soon! I've got a lot of them in mind… I let ya vote on my profile page soon! **

**Review? **

**Peace, Love, and Logan,**

**Anonymous Skrtle**


	28. Recovery

_**Chapter 28**_

"Come on, come _on,_" Carlos chanted over and over again. When was he coming? Logan was going to die soon. His breathing was getting so small it wasn't even visible anymore. But the annoying beeping monitor next to them said that Logan was still alive, at least for a little while. But Logan was dying. He was dying, and he wouldn't come back, unless Carlos's plan worked.

"Carlos, Logan's not going to hold on for much longer. Maybe you should say your goodbyes and-"Kendall's hoarse voice stopped when the door opened and a man stood in front of them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James asked, bitterness and a little curiosity in his voice.

"Carlos asked me to come." Shane said quietly, glancing at the shortest boy. Carlos smiled up at them innocently.

"He's gonna help get Logie back!" He convinced them, shrinking away from Kendall and James's glares. Shane was the one who started all this. Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk, then maybe- well, actually it was _their_ faults, too… it was complicated.

"Carlos. How is _Shane_ going to help _Logan?_" Kendall asked, emphasizing every word.

Carlos shrugged. "Logan wants Shane to like him. Before he, you know, almost died, he hated you guys, and I'm pretty sure he was sick of me." Carlos looked down and chuckled softly. He was joking, but he thought it could be true. Carlos trailed after Logan _everywhere_ he went. If someone did that it _him_, he'd kick them out of his life in a day or two.

"But Shane was the one thing Logan still _wanted._ When he hears Shane, he'll wake up!" Carlos told them excitedly. Shane looked at them and sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work. Carlos was in denial. He was willing to try anything to get Logan to wake up.

"Shane! Come here and tell Logie that you're here!" Carlos shouted, bouncing up to Logan's bed. Shane followed him reluctantly.

"Hey, Logan… uh, it's Shane. I don't really know what to say, but… wake up? Please? If not for your three best friends, the ones who love you more than anything, then for _me_? I want to be your friend now, Logan. If it's not too late already." Shane's voice broke off, and tears filled his eyes. This innocent boy was _dying_ in front of his eyes, and it was because of _him._

_His_ selfish attitude had gotten Carlos hurt, and Logan killed. This was _his_ fault, and no one else's. Someone _died_ because of him. Shane wanted to punch himself, do something that would hurt himself and his pride.

"Did you hear that, Logie? Shane's wants to be your best friend again!" Carlos said enthusiastically. Logan didn't move.

"Come on, Logie, wake up for us?" Carlos asked softly.

Suddenly, the boys heard rapid beeps from the monitor Logan was attached to. Logan's chest rose and fell quickly, and his breathing got so fast and short they could barely see it. Without any warning, Logan Mitchell's eyes opened wide. His brown orbs stared at them.

The boys were frozen in shock. Then, James quickly grabbed Logan and held him to his chest. He sobbed tears of joy and guilt. Kendall joined in, and Carlos did soon after. Shane hesitantly joined in the group hug last, still not knowing if he deserved it or not. All of them cried and cried, and didn't even notice when a doctor rushed in to ask them what was wrong. He saw 5 boys hugging together, and one boy was sitting up in his hospital bed.

"How…?" The doctor was, for once, confused as ever, and he called every single doctor who wasn't busy to come and see the miracle with him. This boy, who was pretty much claimed dead, was now sitting up, smiling and hugging and crying. Unbelievable.

"Hey, doc." Logan smiled and coughed, his face starting to return its color.

"Wow, Logan. You're a strong boy. You recovered without us to help you. We're sorry we thought you were probably dead and gave up you, Logan. We'll learn from this. We promise." The doctor held his hand out, and Logan grasped it weakly. They shook hands, and the doctors started clapping. The boys watched, smiling through their tears. Logan was alive. Logan was alive.

James and Shane started cheering and shouting and hugging each other, high fiving and pounding their fists together. Kendall grasped Carlos's small shoulders and shook him with joy, repeating with disbelief that his plan had saved Logan's lives.

"I didn't do it by myself, doc," Logan replied, smiling ever so softly, "I did it with my friends."

_Line line line _

Logan lived in the hospital for a few more days, and then, finally, he returned home. Everyone invited him back with hugs and cheers, and Logan couldn't have felt more accepted.

He couldn't describe how grateful he was for Shane coming. When he heard Shane's voice, his brain just started functioning again. It was something he couldn't really explain. No one could explain it, unless they had been through the same thing Logan had.

He was grateful for Carlos for being so strong and so optimistic when Logan was thought to be dead already by the doctors… Logan had never met anyone more full of hope than Carlos was. Logan loved all of his best friends, and nothing would change that.

A few days after his homecoming, Logan received a call from the doctor. He was so worried just then; what if the rabies was coming back? What if, this time, he wouldn't be able to survive it any longer? Had he'd come so far just so he could fail?

"Hello?" Logan said in a shaky voice, his friends standing next to him worriedly.

"Logan Mitchell?"

"Yeah?" The doctor seemed to sound happier when he found that it was Logan who was speaking over the phone.

"We just wanted to tell you how lucky you are, Logan." The doctor told him. Logan smiled, earning sighs of relief from his friends. Nothing was wrong. Logan was juts having a nice conversation with the doctor.

"I know, doctor. I know." Logan felt a tear falling down his face, but he wasn't ashamed. Not after all he'd been through.

"Logan, there have been only three cases of patients who survive rabies such as the kind you had. You're the fourth case, and don't be surprised when you see paparazzi outside your building. They'll want to interview you or something. Logan, you're a legend right now." Logan thanked him and hung up. He stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to think. He felt a mix of emotions rushing at him like a waterfall. He felt happy, because he could live his life a little longer now. He was scared, because he didn't know what problems he would face in the future. He felt grateful that he had such great friends, such a great life. He felt excited to take on everything that fell in his path.

"Thank you." Logan said weakly, pulling Kendall, James, and Carlos into huge hugs. Hugging was Carlos's thing, but right now, Logan found no better time to hug his friends.

"No problem, Logan." Kendall whispered back, James and Carlos nodding with him.

The next few days were chaos. Logan was whipped and bombarded with questions. But one really popped up to him.

_What__have__you__learned__about__what__you__'__ve__been__through,__Logan?_

He learned so many things. He learned how much he really loved and needed his three best friends, and Shane, too, because he was like Logan's fourth best friend now. He learned how much things could change in one day, and how much humans should value their beautiful lives, no matter how rough they seem to be at times. He learned that miracles _were_ possible, and it never hurt to hope. You never know what's going to happen.

But what happened to him made him think of something else. It sparked something in his memory. Logan smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

**A/N- So… LOGAN IS ALIVE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! And I'm really sorry to say that next chapter will be the last chapter… I really don't want this story to end… cuz I enjoyed all of your awesome reviews! I'll start another story soon! Just go vote on my poll! But seriously, you guys are what caused me to keep on writing! I really hope you enjoyed everything in this story! I really worked hard on it!**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	29. Making Amends

_**Chapter 29**_

Logan Mitchell sat by himself on a rocky ledge, humming an unknown tune to himself. He stared down at the beautiful beach right below him. He saw hundreds of people wandering around; some splashing in water, and some sitting under umbrellas, relaxing.

Logan was sitting on the top of a cliff facing the beach a few blocks away from the Palm Woods. Kendall, James, Shane, and Carlos were all hanging out at the beach, too. But they didn't know that Logan was gone. Logan wanted this moment to be his, and his alone. He watched as Kendall hit Carlos with a pool noodle, and how Shane and James kept on spraying themselves with Cuda man spray, chasing away all the little kids around them. Logan rolled his eyes. His friends were such little kids.

Logan was always the most mature out of all of them. Kendall was the leader, but sometimes, his plans went a little _too_ overboard. James was just plain arrogant at times. He cared about his looks, and he'd do anything crazy to keep those looks. Logan never knew how James was so obsessed over bandanas, and how he could remember to carry his lucky comb around everywhere. And Carlos was just plain crazy. He did so many stupid stunts that Logan had to always keep hawk's eye on him. All his friends were crazy, and Logan had to admit that maybe he was, too. Maybe there was another side of him, too.

He couldn't believe he was still alive to sit on this cliff today. Even the _doctors_ gave up on him, and they were_doctors._ But somehow, Logan had still lived. He'd survived, when so many thousands of others hadn't. It didn't seem fair to him, but as Kendall would say it, life wasn't fair. He was so right about that, alright.

Now Logan valued every second of his short life. He didn't care if he'd die at 20, or 30, or 40, or even 100. All he cared about at that moment was to have a great time. No matter how short someone's life is, all that mattered was that they had a _good_ life. If you had a bad one, then dying at 120 would be the same as dying at the age of 20.

Logan always based his reasoning on logic. But there was nothing logic about how he'd survived. He had a 5 percent change of living. That was like trying to fly. Well, maybe not. But Logan knew that if he were conscious, he would've known he was dying. But maybe not everything was logic. Maybe some things just came from chance. Maybe this was Logan's lucky day. Maybe this was his… he couldn't find the word for it. But Logan knew that something so rare like his situation would probably never occur to him again. He couldn't be _that_ lucky _two_ times, could you? Logan didn't think so.

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. James sat down beside Logan hanging his feet over the tall cliff. "I though you were scared of heights." James joked, trying to lighten the depressing mood.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I was scared of dying, too, but look where that got me." James grinned widely. Logan was so pessimistic.

"I'm glad you're back, Logan." Logan looked up, not expecting James to say that.

"I am too." Logan responded. They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing how to express their feelings of gratefulness and fear.

"I... I was so _scared,_ Logan. I seriously thought you were gonna die. And if you had, then I didn't think I'd be able to live with all that guilt." James admitted softly. He couldn't live any longer knowing that _he_ was one of the reasons Logan died.

Logan sighed. "Don't blame this on you, dude. Everything's fine now, see? I'm okay."

"I know, but something horrible could've happened. And if something bad _did_ happen, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm sorry Logan. I've been a jerk."

Logan nodded. "Don't beat yourself up about it, James. Everyone's a jerk at times. This was just your time to be a jerk." He finished lamely, causing James to smile.

"And I'm fine, so there's no need to worry anymore. Promise me you won't worry, alright?" Logan was comforted when James nodded.

"Thanks, Logan. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." James stood up, brushed off the dirt on his pants, and slowly walked down the cliff, being careful not to fall.

Logan already expected it when Kendall climbed up and sat down next to him, in the same spot James sat down in.

"Whoa, this place is high, man. It's so cool." Kendall said, grinning. All the people looked like tiny balls down there, just having their good old time.

"Save the best for the best, right?" Logan said. Kendall nodded, and stared out into the blue sky. He didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to kill myself, Logan." Kendall admitted quickly.

Logan's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kendall scoffed. "You know what I mean. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I didn't want to be the one keeping everything together anymore. It was too hard on me, Logan." Kendall whispered, his voice breaking. He didn't like admitting his weaknesses to Logan, but that didn't matter to him anymore.

Logan stared up at Kendall with big brown eyes. "Oh, Kendall. It's okay to be scared, dude. You don't' have to be our rock all the time."

Kendall shook his head. "You don't understand, Logan. I promised that I'd protect all of you. And I'm not breaking that promise."

"Kendall, you're not breaking the promise. You're just laying low for awhile. It's okay to do that, you know? You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to cry, Kendall." Logan assured him, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know, Logan… but it just feels so w-rong." Kendall said softly, his shoulders starting to shake with silent sobs. Logan had never really seen Kendall cry for a long time. He didn't even remember the last time Kendall cried. But he wasn't in shock for long.

"Let it out, man. I'm here for you." Logan grabbed onto Kendall's shoulders and Kendall kept on sobbing. He was embarrassed to be crying in front of Logan. _Logan_ should be the one crying. He'd almost died, and here he was, comforting Kendall.

Kendall wiped his eyes after a few minutes. "Thanks, Logan. This really means a lot to me."

Logan smiled. "No problem. We'll always be there for you, Kendall. Me and James and Carlos."

Kendall nodded. "Well, I guess I'd have to give Carlos a turn, too, just to be fair, right?" He quickly walked down the cliff, not looking back. Logan chuckled. He could tell how embarrassing it was for Kendall to cry in front of anyone, especially his friends.

When Carlos finally got up, panting and sweating, Logan was still thinking about Kendall.

"Logan?" Logan was shaken out of his thoughts by Carlos's small voice.

"Hey, Carlos." Carlos went to sit down next to Logan. He looked down, and almost threw up. It was so _high_ up here, and it was freaking him out.

"Can we… not sit here?" Carlos got out, scooting backwards. Logan smiled and nodded. The two short boys scooted away from the edge, and sat in the middle of all the sand and rocks.

"You know, I always thought you'd live. But Kendall and James and Shane just didn't believe me." Carlos said, pouting. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I know, Carlos. Trust me. You've been going on and on about that." Logan laughed, causing Carlos to smile, too.

"Are you gonna be okay now?" Carlos asked in an innocent voice. Logan looked at Carlos, and decided that he was strong enough to handle the truth.

"I don't know, buddy. I hope so." Logan saw Carlos tear up, but he knew that he had to tell them. He could die any day, any time. He just hoped it wasn't now.

"It's always nice to hope, right Logie?" Carlos asked, looking up at Logan with his big brown eyes. They were just like Logan's, except a little bit more watery.

"Totally, buddy. And I'm glad you hoped for me, Carlos. You saved my life." Logan told the younger boy, smiling. And it was true. Carlos _had_ in a way save Logan's life. He had hoped when no other person had. He'd stuck out of the crowd, but because he had, everything was okay now.

Carlos blushed. "No I didn't."

Logan reached down and ruffled the Latino's hair. "Stop being stupid, Carlos. You totally did. And thank you so much, buddy. I don't know what I'd be doing in the grave right now if you didn't hope for me."

Carlos giggled. "Probably studying for _ghost_ medical school." He joked. Logan would have told Carlos that that was a lame joke at almost any other time, but this was not one of those times.

"Maybe, Carlos. Maybe."

"But I'm _really_glad you're okay." Carlos added, slapping Logan on the back.

"I am to, Carlos. And that's what I told everyone else, too." Logan replied, wrapping his right arm around Carlos's shoulders.

Carlos leaned into Logan's touch, sighing. "This is just like in the movies."

Logan chuckled. "A very distorted and ugly movie, right? I'm sure no one would watch it."

Carlos smiled. "But I would. And you would too, Logan."

They sat in silence as they watched the seagulls fly in the air, soaring up in the sky with no worry in the world. How lucky they were.

Carlos finally stood up. "I'm gonna get Shane. He has something important to tell you."

"Bye, buddy." Logan pulled Carlos into half hug.

"Bye." And then Carlos was gone, cautiously climbing his way off the cliff.

Logan sat on the cliff still, staring and staring until everything looked like a dream to him.

**A/N- GUESS WHAT? THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I couldn't just end with 29, could I? I had to have an even number! 30 is good! So I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter… I think I do! **

**I really have nothing to say, except that… DON'T YOU THINK ALL THESE LITTLE MOMENTS WERE JUST SO CUTE? Sorry, I'm hyper right now. Really.**

**Peace, Love, and Giraffes,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


	30. Generous Ending

_**Chapter 30**_

"Logan?" Logan looked up and saw Shane's tall body standing above him. Logan let out a small smile; Shane and him had a complicated relationship.

"Hey." Logan replied. Shane looked around a few moments before plopping himself down next to Logan. Both of them sat there for a while, staring at the beautiful natures of Earth. When Logan couldn't take the silence any longer, he burst.

"Thanks."

Shane raised an eyebrow, reminding Logan of James. "For what?" He asked, although Logan was pretty sure he already knew.

"For saving me, man." Shane chuckled softly.

"Dude, that wasn't saving you. You just happened to wake up when I came in." He admitted honestly. His modesty and honesty reminded Logan of Carlos.

Logan shook his head. "No, Shane, I woke up because I heard _your_voice. I wanted you, as a friend. When I finally got you right there next to me, I found a reason good enough to wake up." Logan said guiltily. It felt like he was saying that his friends weren't important to him.

Shane seemed to read his mind. "That sounds really gay, man." He said jokingly. Logan cracked one of his crooked smiles.

"But I didn't think I could live without knowing the real _you_, ya know? I mean, I was so mean towards you and Carlos, and I didn't even know you yet. If you died, then I just lost my chance to know an amazing person. So, you saved _my_ life, too, Logan." Logan blushed and looked down when he heard Shane's compassionate words.

"You know what? I'm glad I lived." Logan stated. "Well, not only because, well, I'm _alive_, but because I could meet someone great, too. Someone I have never met before. I've been given a great chance, Shane. Thanks." Shane nodded. They both stared into each other's eyes, brown meeting blue.

Shane stood up, and Logan followed suit. "I'm not going to be part of the band." Shane stated simply, as if it didn't matter.

Logan widened his eyes. "Why not?" Shane smiled.

"Big Time Rush is only meant for four people, Logan, and you're more worth it than I am." Logan had to blink back his tears.

"I don't know what to say, Shane. You've become one of my best friends, and I don't want to leave you after meeting you so soon." Logan whispered.

Shane put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll be living in the Palm Woods, too, because I've decided that I'm going to become a solo singer." Shane announced. They both smiled.

"Well, I guess that's that." Logan sighed, rubbing his palms together. It was getting cold.

Shane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, enough of the yucky sweet movie stuff." He said, causing Logan to laugh.

When the two finally got back down, Kendall, James, and Carlos were waiting patiently for them. No one spoke during the walk back to their car. But on the car, Logan told them something that would change their lives, and many other lives, too.

"I've been thinking," Logan started, putting his arm around Carlos.

"Thinking about what?" Kendall prompted, wanting to hear Logan's idea.

Logan grinned. "I was lucky to survive this, but some other people aren't. Maybe it's because they don't have enough money to pay for the treatment." James's eyes lit up as he realized what Logan could be hinting at.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You're saying that we should…"

Logan nodded. "Start a fundraiser for kids and adults suffering from rabies." He finished.

Carlos grinned. "That sounds so cool!" He cried enthusiastically. Kendall, James, and Shane all nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to do that?" Shane inquired.

But Logan already knew the answer. "I've already planned it out and stuff.," Logan's eyes twinkled. "We can raise money during out concerts and tours and stuff."

"That's awesome, Logie!" James said, his eyes still on the road ahead of them.

"Yeah, dude. Great idea!" Shane added.

"I didn't know you were capable of thinking like that, Loganator!" Kendall joked, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"That'll be SO fun, Logan!" Carlos cried, already squirming in excitement.

"So, we're gonna start our next concert, alright?" Logan asked, hoping they'd say yes.

"TOTALLY!" They all cried together, laughing and cheering. Everything was working just fine now. Not only had Logan recovered, but they were helping others live their lives to the fullest as well.

Just as Logan had.

_Line line line_

"Dude, we earned a THOUSAND bucks!" James shrieked, practically screaming like a girl. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl, dude. But I'm proud of what we've earned." Kendall agreed.

They had raised a ton of money from selling BTR clothing, accessories, cups, hats, and anything else you could possibly think of. They were doing well, and this was only the first concert. Almost all of their fans with money wanted to raise money for a cause that Logan had suffered. Some of them even donated money for nothing in return. Their fans were great.

"Wow… I can't believe it actually worked…" Logan breathed in disbelief. He honestly though they'd get about 10 bucks, but now he was holding 5 hundred dollar bills! He couldn't believe how much money they had raised.

"Woah… Logie, can we keep some of this money?" Carlos asked excitedly. He'd never seen so much money at once, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Logan rolled his eyes.

"No! This is for the sick people, dude. We can't give it to ourselves." Carlos's face fell, but he understood. He didn't want other people's best friends to be acting like Logan had when he had rabies, and have nothing to help them with.

"Okay…" Carlos groaned, reluctantly handing the money over to Logan.

James patted Logan on the back. "We're proud of ya, buddy."

Logan blushed. "It's nothing, guys." He tried to persuade them.

Kendall shook his head. "It's not _nothing_, Logie. You're probably saving bunches of peoples' lives with the money you're holding."

"Yeah! You're so smart, Logie!" Carlos added. Logan blushed even harder, his face turning red and his gaze turning towards his hands and the ground. He didn't like it when the attention was on him.

"Thanks," Logan mumbled.

"Seriously, man, we're really glad you survived." Shane said. The others nodded eagerly, too. They didn't know what they would've done if Logan didn't survive. None of them would be happy again.

"You guys helped me to recover." Logan argued, not wanting to have all the praise on him.

"Yeah, but _you__'__re_ the one who lived." Carlos replied.

"Just… never do that again, k?" James asked cautiously. He was afraid that Logan might get offended. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that he was acting totally insane. It was the disease. But Logan only nodded vigorously.

"Dude, trust me, I'm not going to that level any time soon."

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan. "We're glad to have you back, buddy."

James, Shane, and Carlos all joined Logan and Kendall in a huge bear hug. Everyone was happy now, and that was all that mattered to Logan.

Just then, Gustavo came up to them, holding up a pamphlet with excitement shining in his eyes. "Guess what, dogs?" His loud voice boomed at them.

"What?" They all shouted back in reply. Shane just watched curiously.

"Popstar Magazine just announced their "Visit the Amazon Rain Forest with Big Time Rush" contest!" Gustavo said, smiling. The boys looked at each other fearfully, and groaned.

But Logan interrupted their groaning. "Guys, I am _not_ going to get bitten this time!"

**A/N- Well, I obviously tried a new method of ending stories… haven't I? So sorry if the ending was bad… I tried, ya know? Give me some credit here! ;) But I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! This has been one of my great pleasures, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, too! I loved all the support, and you were the ones who kept me going! I'm so sad to leave Bitten, but all things gotta end, right? ;)**

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**1IzzyHenderson**

**vikwhis13**

**dturtle14**

**DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth**

**Hikari no Kasai**

**BTR'slovesong**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**XLoverGirlX3**

**Rjmb**

**LittleMissOops**

**Smileyblonde347**

**RushersRuleTheWorld97 **

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**Ilikeyoutoo**

**mandy124**

**Velandrae**

**squoctobird**

**MyMelody625**

**TasminTijmensen**

**1997hanah**

**GardenNova411**

**SassyLadyStriking**

**eatmydustxo**

**SweetPeaKiller**

**redshirtedgirl**

**BTRCaitlin**

**Channylover26**

**1LoganJamesFan**

**Asdfghjklblah**

**Anonymous**

**Ahahahq**

**Adsfgb**

**HugeBTRHoAFan**

**lyokodreamer**

**Imabe**

**BigTimeLovers14**

**BTR Obssessed Fan**

**PJATO95**

**TheGodsAreOnMySide**

**puppylove98162**

**ELEVATELOVER**

**NattieGirl99**

**Mandi101**

**soozhearts**

**HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM**

**Btrfan911**

****

**Natalie**

…**and anyone else who will review this chapter! Please/?**

**I am SO sorry if I missed anyone's names… or if I put them more than once… sorry bout that… **

**But I'm gonna be on a cruise on Sunday, and we're driving to Florida tomorrow! SO EXCITED! I love you all, and this story was SO AWESOME to write! Thanks so much for all your support! Vote on my poll for the new story! Come on! Vote!**

**Peace, Love, and Bitten,**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


End file.
